Evanescent Imperfection
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Nothing else to say. Now enjoy this chapter of my newest fanfic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura turned at the sound of the door slamming shut and smiled. He must be home. She wiped her hands on her apron and happily went to the small living room and brought a smile.

"Konnichiwa honey," she greeted with that happy and bright smile on her face. "How was work today?" she asked.

By the door stood Uchiha Sasuke with those cold and bitter onyx eyes he had. Those eyes that showed no life since the moment he was chained down in an engagement. He walked past her, not greeting her, not looking at her, not even a peck on the cheek for his pink-haired wife.

He slumped himself on the couch and sighed. Sakura forced a small smiled and turned to see her husband. "Uh…how was work?" she asked again.

Sasuke only grunted, showing that he was definitely not in a mood to talk to her. He wore the ANBU outfit and clearly had arrived from a mission. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She hated the thought of Sasuke being on A-Rank missions, but she couldn't stop him from accepting the offer and she didn't argue. They already had enough problems as it was.

Note to self; give Naruto a bonk on the head for not listening to her!

"Honey, lunch will be ready soon," Sakura commented as she was heading back to the kitchen but stopped when she noticed Sasuke stand up and head to the door. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I rather eat ramen like Naruto than eat your horrible cooking," Sasuke answered without looking at her and slammed the door on his way out. Sakura wiped the hidden tears and sniffed as she thought back to the day of their wedding.

"Even then…he was as cold as ice…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slurped on his ramen and gave a content sigh. Even after becoming hokage he has never once left his habit in eating ramen.

"You're lucky to even have a wife!" Naruto scolded.

Sasuke slurped his ramen and gave Naruto a cold glare.

"Gomen," the blond apologize, remembering the only reason Sasuke was even married to the rosette girl. Naruto gave a small tender smile. "Funny how life works. I'd always loved her and you'd always hated her. And yet, here we are. She's your wife and I'm still a single bachelor."

During the years Naruto has grown into a fine young Hokage. His beautiful blond hair a bit longer, he resembled his father, Minato (or Yondaime). Difference was that Naruto had those whiskers on his face but of course, he was also different from Minato. Naruto has grown into his own man. He wore the red cloak that was of Hokage and of course his headband that bared the Konoha symbol. Under he wore an orange vest that looked like that of a jounin's vest and a black long-sleeved shirt. His pants were also orange.

"Indeed," Sasuke said, annoyed by Naruto's statement. "You of all people should know that I feel absolutely nothing for that girl!"

"I know," Naruto said as he slurped his ramen. "But it was all Tsunade-baachan's idea after all."

"That old bag," Sasuke murmured as he took another chopstick full of ramen and slurped. Naruto nodded. The thought that it was Tsunade whom had the idea. She forced Sasuke to be tied down to Sakura. And now what?! Sakura was living in a loveless marriage!

Sasuke threw the empty cup and it scored in the wastebasket. The raven-haired boy smirked as he sighed and looked out the window. Naruto's office had a wonderful view of Konohagakure. The village sure was beautiful. He still remembered the team that had found him and taken him in. Naruto had been one of the members of the "Special Force" Team.

"It's a shame really," Naruto spoke as he threw his empty cup in the wastebasket. "I'm guessing Sakura-chan is a wonderful wife."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke, why can't you love her?"

Sasuke smirked. "I think we both know the answer to that."

The blond nodded and sat on his comfortable chair. "So, how did the mission go?" he asked.

"Easy."

"Are the rest home?"

"Hai," Sasuke answered. "Suigetsu wanted to see how Karin was doing. After all, she is about seven months pregnant."

"How's Lee?"

"Went home to TenTen," the raven-haired answered, still looking out the window.

Naruto chuckled. "Lee and TenTen are the greatest example of a happy marriage."

Sasuke chuckled too. "Hai. They have two wonderful twins and now another one on the way. One of the reasons Lee wanted to go home as quickly as he could."

"TenTen's only four months pregnant," Naruto remarked.

Sasuke shrugged. "You know Lee."

They both gave out a laugh at remembering the first time TenTen was pregnant. Lee had been anxious and couldn't even sleep. In fact, he would exercise every freaking day! From dawn to dusk!

****

Rock Lee was a wonderful husband to his beloved brunette TenTen. He cared about her and the moment he proposed to her he swore to always protect her even if it cost him his life. As long as she was safe he didn't care what obstacles got on his way because he promised to passed them all if it meant spending the rest of his life by her side.

TenTen of course was happy and has accepted. They've only been married for about five years and going for six soon. With two beautiful three year old twins. One male and another female. Suzaka and Kao.

Suzaka took after her mother. She inherited her father's black hair. Her mother's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her beautiful skin was a lovely cream color. She was always energetic (then again, both her parents are) and is willing to take any challenges. She is amazing at Taijutsu for a three year old girl!

Kao is more like his father. Except for looks. Kao is a handsome young three-year old. He has his mother's brown hair and father's black eyes. He is a bit shy but is also filled with energy when it comes to the power of youth! He seems to love throwing things, but of course his mother doesn't allow him to use any weapons so he throws his pencils a lot.

And now TenTen was expecting another child. The girl hated that she couldn't serve Konohagakure as an ANBU anymore. She really enjoyed being on missions with her loving husband Lee. Now all she can do is worry until the day or time he comes home to her and showers her with hugs and kisses. And the house fills with laughter from the loving family.

****

Sasuke sighed. He wished he could have a family like that. A loving wife and children that would fill the Uchiha Resort. Speaking of which, he had abandoned since the day he was married off to Sakura Haruno, or now known as Sakura Uchiha.

He grunted in disgust at the thought of that woman bearing his name. There was no way she would bear his children! On their wedding night he had gone to a bar and drank until he could think no more. The next morning he had woken up in Naruto's apartment slumped on the couch.

Sasuke stood up and stretched.

"You're going to see her?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "You know it."

"Sasuke, you're making a big mistake," Naruto stated.

"How?"

"Sasuke, you are playing with fire," he reminded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was tired of Naruto's little speech all the time.

"I don't have time for your speeches," Sasuke remarked coldly. "I'm going to see Karin first. See how she's doing."

"Wish her well from me," Naruto said.

Sasuke waved as he walked out.

The blond took a seat and looked out his window. He took out a bottle and pour sake in his small cup. He took the beverage and felt the warm hotness pouring through. He sighed. He needed to forget everything right now.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled in happiness at seeing her old friend. Jugo smiled and waved at Sasuke. He held a book in his hand. He must've been reading to Karin and the baby that rested in her womb.

"Where's Suigetsu?" he asked.

"He barely left to report to the Hokage," Karin answered. "How's it been?" she asked.

Sasuke bent down and gave Karin a friendly kiss on the cheek. Sasuke had grown fond of his team since a long time. He was glad he had met them.

"It's going well," Sasuke answered as he took a seat. "Have you gone to the hospital?" he asked.

Karin nodded and rubbed her belly. "The little monster won't stop kicking." She gave a small laugh.

"You're being healthy right?" Sasuke spoke.

"Of course!" The red-head said proudly. She rubbed her belly again and made a face.

"Is something wrong?" Jugo asked, worried about Karin. During their long time of travel before being captured, Sasuke was certain that Team Hebi had grown together as a family. Karin was like a sister to Jugo. And to Sasuke as well.

"No, he just kicked," Karin replied and exhaled.

"Can I feel?" Sasuke asked.

"Knock yourself out," Karin said with a smile. Sasuke kneeled down and placed a gentle hand on Karin's swollen belly. He gently rubbed it and smiled when he felt a small kick. "It's a wonderful feeling," the woman spoke. Sasuke looked up and noticed her eyes close, her face filled with peace.

"Motherhood?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai," Karin replied and nodded. "This feeling that something is growing inside of me. That it is a part of me. That I am helping it grow and helping its health. It is so wonderful. And seeing Suigetsu happy and filled with a glow of happiness that is what makes me happier everyday to know that I am the one that bears his child."

Sasuke continued rubbing Karin's belly. It wasn't easy for Suigetsu to confess his love for Karin, but now they were married and about to have a child soon. Very soon. And he, Sasuke Uchiha, only survivor of the Uchiha Clan, was still only a young man with no children.

"Sasuke." Karin cupped his cheek, making him glance her way. Her beautiful ruby eyes that matched her hair were filled with concern. "When are you going to stop hurting yourself? You belong with her."

Team Hebi were the only ones-other than Naruto-that knew about Sasuke's dirty little secret. Well, not dirty. His love life. His secret. The one thing he truly cherish in the entire world.

"I can't," Sasuke simply stated. "I can't break off this chain of slavery," he added.

"Sasuke."

"She owns me," Sasuke continued. "Yet, my heart belongs to another. My body and soul as well."

"Since when did you become so poetic and deep?" Karin asked with a small laugh.

Sasuke chuckled. He stopped rubbing Karin's belly and stood up. "I'll see you later Karin. Take care of yourself and the little rascal."

"Of course."

"Sayonara Jugo." Sasuke waved at his friend as he walked out of the small house. Jugo waved and after Sasuke left he opened the book and started reading again to Karin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke enjoyed walking around Konohagakure. It was peaceful. For quite a long time Konoha's been at peace. No betrayals, no wars, no wrong. Thanks to Naruto of course. Hokage of Konoha as well as a fully trained Sannin. He indeed was the savior of this village.

Sasuke looked up at the rocks that had the carvings. The carvings resembling the heads of the past Hokages. Naruto was the newest addition. Sasuke smiled.

His past rival and worthy adversary now his best friend and like a brother that knew about his darkest secret.

During the years Sasuke has not much changed. He was still that good-looking male that every girl wished to have. His raven hair and his onyx eyes were the same. He hasn't changed at all, except that he was taller and a bit muscular even though he looked lanky. He still was a very good-looking stud.

Girls envied Sakura for bearing his name, but they didn't envy the fact that she was in a loveless marriage with the cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke continued walking, towards the one place he always seeks refuge and to the one person he knew made him feel like the burdens melted away. He headed towards Konoha's main district.

* * *

To be honest people, I was actually bored when I created this but I thought, eh, what the hell. I'll just make it into a story and everything. Nothing much to say about it so yeah. Reviews please, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Here's chapter 2 of this here fanfic. Enjoy it my readers.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Yamanaka Ino**

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

The blonde was fixing some of the vases that held beautiful red roses in them. She had already watered them. She gently cupped a flower and sniffed it. She sighed contentedly. The Yamanaka Flower Shop was a huge hit, especially with young males.

Ino had grown from a beautiful girl into this of a beautiful and breathtaking goddess. Nature's Princess to Nature's Queen. A Goddess of true beauty. She became curvier and was of petite stature, yet she was still tall enough to reach places. She wasn't as tall as Sakura or TenTen though. But she was tall, just the smallest probably. Her platinum blonde hair has grown longer and much silkier and smoother. Much more beautiful and tamed. Her sky blue eyes were the most beautiful stones, most beautiful gems any man has ever laid eyes on. Her porcelain and creamy skin glowed under the sunlight and moonlight. She was indeed a sight to be laid upon.

Bachelors all over Konoha have come to the flower shop to see her. Some even bearing gifts and marriage proposals. Even those from other countries. But alas, Ino has denied them all. Turned them down, always saying that she wished not to be wed to anyone. Never once has Ino ever laid her eyes on any man. The last one she had ever remembered loving so deeply and only was none other than her childhood crush; Sasuke Uchiha.

Married to none other than Sakura Haruno.

Ino wore a simple violet top and a violet skirt that was half opened on the front. She wore a black skirt underneath and black boots. Her outfit was truly simple, yet beautiful. She wore a white apron over it. She was now in charge of the Yamanaka Flower Shop now that her father retired. But he still helped around with a few matters.

Ino heard the small bell ring as the door opened. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. She simply smiled once she sensed that powerful chakra that surrounded him. She simply kept her back to him as she continued fixing the flowers in the vases. She couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock as he snaked his arms around her waist and plant a small burning kiss on her neck.

"Missed me?" he asked in that husky voice of his.

"Always," she answered.

He kissed her neck again and Ino let out a chiming small laugh.

"How's your father?"

"Swell," Ino replied.

"Is he here today?"

"Nope, it's his day off," she replied.

"Then we have all day together. Alone."

Ino blushed and faced her beloved 'boyfriend'. His beautiful ebony eyes filled with love and desire for her. His raven hair was still the same. But he was even more beautiful since the years passed.

"Sasuke…" Ino said his name in a way that made him shiver in delight. How he enjoyed hearing his name from those lips of hers.

"Let's not waste any time talking." He nibbled on her ear and Ino smiled. She moved herself away from his grip and went to lock the store and flip the sign that said CLOSED. She turned and smiled at Sasuke. She brought down the blinds that covered the windows, making the room dimmer. Ino went ahead and took a hold of Sasuke's hands. He smirked as he leaned in to give her a passionate and lustful kiss.

"Let's go to our room," she said through breaths. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs. Once in the hallway he softly kicked open the door that led them in a room. Ino's room. Actually, Sasuke and Ino's room. The place they shared their beautiful sin. Their dirty little secret.

He gently put her delicate form on the bed and kneeled his way on the comfortable mattress. She teased him by getting close to his lips only to back away.

Sasuke growled as he pinned her down. Ino let out a chiming laugh. Sasuke smiled tenderly. He loved hearing her laughter. It always calmed him down. He leaned down and began kissing her neck. Ino moaned lightly as she felt Sasuke's hands creeping their way to her thighs. He truly knew where to touch her. He knew how to please her.

'Oh Kami! I know I sin, but it feels so good and so right!' Ino thought as she brought Sasuke tighter to her and felt his body. She felt something hard and blushed. She knew what it was.

He smirked as he pulled himself off of her and stared down at her there. She noticed he was wearing his ANBU outfit. He must've barely arrived from a mission. That's right; Naruto had sent a few ANBUs on some important mission.

Ino sat up a little and kissed him. Sasuke kissed her back and both fell down on the mattress, rolling around. They loved this feeling of their sinful act. But if true love was a sin, then they refused to do right.

"Oh Sasuke…" Ino moaned as he removed her shirt and placed a hand on her firm breast. She moaned out as he touched her so gently and softly and lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Ino's naked bodies entwined like a perfect piece. Sweating and feeling hot under each others' touch. Ino softly and tenderly scratched his back with her nails as they hugged. It was such a beautiful moment.

He kissed her shoulder continuously. She kissed the crook of his neck constantly. She nibbled on his neck and licked it. She started nibbling on it some more and then kissing it. Sasuke moaned as he felt her hand rubbing his pride. She was so gentle. And a tease. Both covered by her velvet sheets. They would kiss each other so passionately for such a long time and then break off for small breaths only to slobber over each others' lips again.

xxxxxxxxxx

He watched as she slept on his chest and smiled as he caressed her bang that hung in the front of her beautiful face. It was much longer. He sighed at the thought that he couldn't be with Ino constantly. How happy his life would be if only he would be married to her. He knew it hurt her to be the "other woman" but there was nothing he could do.

Sakura refuses to even talk about divorce or separation. She's crazy. He doesn't care if she hurts herself or kills herself. But he's worried about Naruto. He knows the blond is still in love with the rosette and hurting her would mean hurting Naruto. Someone that was like a brother to him. If only he could cause Sakura to cause infidelity. Apparently if he caused infidelity it wouldn't count unless Sakura actually counts it as cheating. Plus, the deal was that divorce can only happen if Sakura was the one caught cheating on Sasuke with someone else. That was never going to happen!

The reason he hasn't been with Ino around public was to protect her reputation. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. He loved her.

The blonde looked like an angel as she slept peacefully. Sasuke smiled as he continued caressing her hair. He yawned and realized that he needed some sleep as well and succumbed to darkness by his beloved's side.

When Sasuke woke up he saw that Ino wasn't by his side. He sat up at the smell of something delicious coming from downstairs. He slipped on the blue robe and walked out of the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ino was making a stew. She sniffed it and sighed contentedly. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and she giggled as Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ino spoke. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"Hn?"

Ino giggled. "Never mind. Hope you're hungry."

Sasuke smirked and released her as he went to take a seat. Ino served him and he began eating. Ino went and started making some tea to drink. She placed it on the table and took a seat next to her raven-haired lover. Both ate in silence. Nothing ever needed to be said. They knew their relationship and knew that they never had to speak a word.

Sasuke was a man of few words, but Ino was assured about his love for her. She knew he loved her just as much as she loved him. Even if in public they couldn't show it. But every time she would see him, her heart would skip with happiness. Her soul would feel so joyous at the sight of his smile. The one he would secretly flash at her once in a while when they would be in public.

Yes, they were sometimes together outside, but it was mostly when they came from missions and were to go on a mission. And during missions they would sneak away from the group and enjoy a passionate night of nothing but their bodies linking together as they would create a heat woven in love and passion. The moon and stars being their only witness.

"What's on your mind?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke spoke. She looked up to see him staring at her with those ebony eyes of his. He is gorgeous, she thought. Never once has his beauty faded. She knew that women still worshipped him. The ground he walked on. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all! And even though he was married…

Married…

That word.

Ino bit her bottom lip and she looked down at her tea.

That's right. He was married.

And to formerly known Haruno Sakura. Now-Ino shuddered at the thought-Uchiha Sakura. They weren't friends. No. Ino didn't even go to their wedding. In fact, she remembered that Sasuke didn't make such a big deal about it. No party, no anything fancy. It was something simple and quick. She would refuse to think about their wedding night if only she hadn't known that Sasuke had gone to a bar. She had caught sight of him that night and she couldn't help but smile at the misfortune of her enemy!

Sasuke's fingers tenderly brushed her hand and she looked up to see him a bit worried about her. She blushed and smiled.

'He's so sweet.'

He really cared about her, even though he hardly showed it. What with his Uchiha pride and all. But she knew how he felt inside. She was the only one that understood him completely. Not even his "wife" understood him.

After they finished their meal Ino washed the dishes and went to the living room and found Sasuke reading a book. Ino went ahead and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She loved being so close to him. She had also realized how tired she was. She didn't want to waste her time with Sasuke sleeping only. She wanted to be with him as much as she could, but her eyes became droopy. The night before she had been unable to sleep a wink.

"Rest, Ino," he said bluntly.

"Hn? Nani?" she asked.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the book. "Get some sleep. I won't leave your side," he spoke.

Ino smiled as her eyes slowly closed and went into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ino opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up. She realized she had fallen asleep for quite a while and was afraid she had missed her entire day with Sasuke. She felt shifting beside her and turned to see her beloved by her side. Resting. He looked so angelic.

She smiled.

'He must've not gotten any sleep last night either.'

She knew Sasuke would hardly sleep. Especially with Sakura's constants bitching and always arguing with him.

She moved his bangs and smiled as he shifted a little. She went ahead and lay back down and stared at him. Her face flushing red as she thought about how much she truly loved him. He was hers. Even though he was married to another woman, his heart belonged to her. Nobody else.

Slowly Ino went and tenderly kissed his cheek. She realized it was already late, but it didn't matter. Sasuke always enjoyed staying with her. But she knew it would come when he had to leave. If not Sakura was willing to send a search party for him.

'Stupid Sakura.' Ino bit her bottom lip and sighed. Why was this so complicated.

"Ino…?"

She looked at her beloved's ebony tired eyes.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

He smirked.

Ino was confused.

"Want to go for another round?"

Ino gave a small chuckle. "Oh Sasuke-kun…"

Slowly and gently Sasuke placed his lips on hers. But in a short time he roughened up the kiss, just the way he liked it. Ino moaned, showing weakness. She always melted in Sasuke's arms.

He moved on top of her and slid her robe halfway down her shoulders and gave her tender kisses on her neck and licked her.

"Ah…Sasuke…"

Ino's moans. He loved them. Slowly and lovingly both gave into their desires of linking with one another once again. In having their bodies feel the heat of their love.

Their sexual passion and their love. Ino felt so alive and so right being with Sasuke.

"Ah!"

* * *

Yeah, nothing much about this here chapter. Hope you all liked it. Reviews would be nice. No flaming though.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Third chapter, hope everyone likes it. I was originally going to make Shikamaru and Temari married, but decided to keep it as an engagement because of a little...uh...problem/situation that will happen on a future chapter.

As a request from motaro, you will get your little ShikaIno moments. 8D But nothing too heavy, hope you know that, b/c I don't really like ShikaIno, but I guess small moments and one-sided I don't mind. Plus, it'll add some spice and drama to the fanfic.

I'm rambling so, yeah, off to read the chappie. Enjoy. Kisses to all my readers.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura**

"OW! Hey! What was that about?!" Naruto asked the rosette after she had given him a hard hit on the head with her fist.

"That's for sending Sasuke on a long mission and also for it being an A-Rank!" Sakura replied.

"Sheesh! One would think you'd be used to it!" Naruto said.

"Why couldn't you have sent me too?!" she questioned.

"Sakura! You're a medical nin! Tsunade-baachan and Meilin-chan needed you at the hospital. Your prior duties are healing those that need you," Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed. He was right. She would've been an ANBU, but she wanted to help those that would come injured. She felt satisfied when saving their lives. But the fact that Sasuke would be away for so long made her always worried.

"How was Meilin today?" Naruto asked as he took out a bottle and a small cup. He poured the liquid into the cup and offered it to Sakura. The rosette sat down and accepted the drink, thanking him.

"She's quite a fast learner," Sakura commented. "Already her medical abilities have increased. She truly wants to help."

Naruto sighed as he placed his cup on the desk. "That's good. Kinda like you when you were first learning from Tsunade-baachan."

Sakura giggled and nodded. She took a sip from the sake and gulped it down. It felt hot in her throat, but it made her forget all about her worries and fights with Sasuke.

"Naruto, when are you planning to tie the knot with someone?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gulped down the sake and drank it all in one gulp. He gently slammed the cup on the desk and served himself some more. He hated it when Sakura would bring up the topic of marriage to him. It was heartbreaking.

"I…don't have anyone in mind."

"If only you hadn't been such a blockhead you would've had a perfect wife by now!" Sakura complained and drank more of the sake.

He sighed. A blockhead. Heh. She really was trying to avoid the fact that Naruto once loved her. Problem is that he still did. He loved her deeply and truly, unlike her "husband" Sasuke!

"I just think it's a waste of time!" he lied in that usual tone of his. He gave her his fox grin and drank some more of his sake. "I mean, I'm a free man! A bachelor! Why would I want some maiden tying me down and weighing me down?!"

Sakura drank some more of her sake and gulped it down. She stared at the liquid. "You…really think that way?" she asked, not looking up at him.

Naruto kept his smile as he answered "Yep!" He placed his hands behind his head and tilted the chair back a bit and closed his eyes. He sighed and smiled. "I mean, I know marriage might be a great thing but it isn't for everyone. Suigetsu and Karin are married and they get along fine."

Sakura giggled. "They really love each other."

Naruto nodded, his eyes still closed. "And then there's the perfect example of a beautiful married relationship."

"Lee and TenTen," Sakura spoke and finished her sake. She went ahead and poured herself some more. "Truly TenTen is one lucky girl. Lee is a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. Who wouldn't want him?"

Naruto chuckled. "Funny, you're the one that objected being his girlfriend. After you broke up with him, he was devastated. But you advised him to move on. And he did. He started hanging out with TenTen and before you know it he fell head-over-heels for the girl."

"It was wonderful how he proposed to her."

"Leave it to Bushy-Brows to go to the extremes for the one he loves," Naruto said with a huge grin. Remembering that party so very well.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke had never proposed to her. They were forced to be engaged. Earlier that day they were simply teammates in a special mission with Naruto and the next-BAM!-they were engaged by Tsunade to save their lives.

She sighed. She wished he would've at least made an effort to be happy by her side. But once Tsunade mentioned their engagement, Sasuke was furious. Enraged at the thought. He hardly spoke to her or even looked at her. He had come to loathed the rosette. On their wedding he showed up late. Actually, Naruto had to get him because he had gone on a mission even though Tsunade made it clear that he wasn't allowed on missions that day.

Naruto had to drag him to the ceremony. And instead of it being something big and special it was something not so special. Something small and pointless. He refused to dance or even show up for the small party celebration. And on their wedding night he spent it at a bar and at Naruto's place.

"Lee is a remarkable man," Sakura admitted, regretting once again in ever dumping poor Lee. It could've been her living like a queen. But instead she was living in a horrible marriage with a horrible man. She sighed. But a man she loved.

"TenTen deserves him," Naruto said seriously, noticing the regret in Sakura's voice at ever losing Rock Lee. But he wasn't going to allow Sakura to be a coward now. She made her decision and now she was suffering the consequence.

She nodded. "Oh!" She changed her tone into a happier one. "And then there's Shikamaru and Temari! They are engaged and will be marrying soon!" She smiled.

He chuckled. "Ah yes. That lazy-ass proposed to her. And now they are engaged. Really makes me happy to know they are together."

She nodded again. "Shikamaru needs someone like Temari to keep him on his feet! She will definitely be the perfect wife for him."

"Yep."

"Has Shikamaru already decided if they're going to live here or Suna?"

"Nope. Not yet. But there's still time before they have to decide."

"True."

Naruto gave a small laugh. "The most beautiful wedding was the one with Gaara and Gem. It was truly remarkable!"

"He truly passed the extreme," Sakura said, remembering the gorgeous wedding that took place in Sunagakure. "To think he even surrounded the place with yukiflowers!" Naruto nodded as he remembered the crystal snow/moon flowers that could survive any weather and any climate!

"And all for his beloved bride." Naruto remembered how beautiful Sabaku no Gem (formerly known as Iyama Gem) looked in that gorgeous long wedding gown. With flowers that decorated her hair. And her pale skin was truly beautiful. She was indeed a gem found deep within the depths of the sand. Gaara was the sand and Gem was his precious and priceless stone.

He turned to see Sakura. He studied her profile and smiled. She was a beautiful flower. His beautiful flower. He wanted to caress her skin.

Sakura noticed Naruto's stare, but ignored him. She felt nervous at the thought that Naruto might still like her as more than a friend. She loved Naruto, but she loved Sasuke as a man. She cared a lot about her blond friend. It saddened to think of that painful face he had that rainy night he had begged her to not marry Sasuke. She remembered it so very well and it ached her heart so much.

"Well, I better go now," Sakura said as she placed the empty cup on the desk and stood up. "I better get dinner started for Sasuke."

Naruto scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up until late midnight," he whispered, but Sakura managed to hear him mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on. I'm sure Sasuke would hate to miss dinner."

Sakura smiled and went and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked out of his office. Naruto looked at the liquid in his cup and frowned. He decided to drink some more and drown his sadness in alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura wasn't surprised when Sasuke didn't show up for dinner. He hardly ever did. He was most likely out in the bar or somewhere training like he usually was whenever he was extremely angry.

Which was everyday.

She put away everything and sighed sadly as she washed the dishes. She wished her life were much happier. She wished Sasuke would love her!

~ding-dong~

Who could it be late at night?

Sakura went and opened the door.

"Oh! Meilin! What are you doing here?"

The young girl wiped her tears and threw herself at Sakura. "I am a failure." She was crying? Why was she crying? Sakura caressed the young girl's long black hair. She let the girl in and settled her down on the couch as she went and got her some hot milk.

Meilin took the drink and drank it.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she wrapped an arm around Meilin, being motherly. She loved Meilin like a daughter and hated seeing her sad.

The girl wiped her tears again and sniffed. Gently she placed the glass on the small coffee table in front of them. "Well, Tsunade-sensei had me do…another test before I can really do anything in the hospital as an official medic nin."

Sakura waited for the girl to continue.

Meilin's eyes watered and she cried again. "I failed!"

Sakura felt bad as she gave the girl a hug and allowed her to cry on her. Meilin was sensitive. How could Tsunade-sensei be so harsh with her?! "What did Tsunade-sensei say?"

"Nothing," Meilin sniffed. "But from her look I could tell she was disappointed and getting impatient with me."

"That's not true Mei," Sakura spoke in a motherly tone. "Look at me Mei." She did. "Tsunade-sensei only wants the best for you. She was a very hard teacher with me too. But I toughened up anyway. She knows you're trying your best. But it's not easy. It's not easy being her understudy."

Meilin smiled and slowly nodded. "I don't want to take Shizune's place," she commented. "I sometimes…feel that…she might think I…"

"Shush Mei," Sakura said gently. "You are not trying to take anyone's place," she added.

The girl sniffed.

"Tsunade-sensei knows you're not Shizune. I know you're not Shizune. And we don't want you to take her place anyway. You can only be you. Meilin Kiomari. And that's who we like."

The girl smiled and threw her arms around the rosette. Sakura hugged her. Meilin was like a daughter to her. And Sakura now realized how much she wanted a child. A child to bear and raise. A child she knew Sasuke wouldn't want to give her. She was still a virgin.

'But is he?' She brushed off that horrible thought. Of course he was! He was her husband and never once had he slept with her! Both were virgins! Right?

"Saku-sempai?"

Meilin's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked down at a worried Meilin. She smiled and gently hugged her as she felt her tears coming.

"Always remember this Mei; never give up. Always believe that your dreams are true and will come to you once you've reached the limit. They will be yours to reach," Sakura explained.

"Saku-sempai, I…"

"Not another negative comment, Mei," Sakura interrupted, pretending to be angry as she scowled and smiled at her. "You know it hurts me when you put yourself down and less than what you really are."

"But Saku-chan…I fail so much."

"Hmm. How can I make you understand?" Sakura thought for a minute and then something hit her and she smiled at the child. "Meilin, you're a bud."

"A what?" Meilin asked.

"A bud. You know a flower that hasn't blossomed. You are a late bloomer you could say. But believe me Mei, the one that blooms the latest will indeed be the most beautiful of all blossoms."

Meilin stared at Sakura's green orbs with violet ones.

Sakura smiled. 'I'll remember to thank Ino for teaching me that.'

She smiled and hugged the rosette. "I love you Saku-sempai."

"I love you too Mei," Sakura said as she gently kept the girl in her arms. They separated and Sakura gave Meilin a kiss on her forehead as a mother would her daughter.

They heard the door and both stood up. Sakura bit her bottom lip. Would Meilin witness another fight between Sasuke and her?!

Sasuke came in and saw Meilin.

"Uh…I better go," Meilin said. "Arigatou, Saku-sempai!" She bowed and faced Sasuke. "Uh, konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke got closer and smiled as he place a hand on her head and gently stroke her. Meilin blushed. She had a small crush on the rosette's husband.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and Meilin felt her face flush with a crimson red. "Have a nice night."

She nodded and bowed. Then she left the house. Sasuke sighed. Sakura smiled. She loved it when Sasuke was caring and sweet with Meilin. It showed that he could be fatherly. A good sign indeed. He slumped himself on the couch.

"Sasuke, uh…"

He ignored her.

"Please, come to bed tonight."

He rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Showing that he wasn't going to move from there.

She was tired of coldness.

"Why are you being so difficult?!" she questioned.

He ignored her again.

"I am your wife! And you and I should be in this relationship together!!" Sakura cried.

Nothing.

She growled as she went ahead and pulled him by his arm, forcing him to stand up. He was angry now. "Look at me when I'm talking!!!"

"Are you going to start again?!" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! I…I…"

"What?!"

"Please…" Her voice softened. "Come to bed. Sleep by my side. Be with me tonight." She got a bit closer to him. "I…I want…to be yours…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he pushed Sakura away from him. He didn't want her so close to his body.

"I…I want…to…bear your children," she sniffed.

"Stop!" He didn't want to have this argument again. He admitted that he wanted to repopulate the Uchiha Clan. But not with Sakura. No. Not with her. She like a sister to him for cripes sakes!

"Sasuke!" Sakura threw herself at him.

"Sakura, stop acting like a child!"

Sakura didn't let him go but her grip loosened as she noticed something. This scent. Perfume? She slowly pulled away and looked at those angry ebony eyes filled with rage and hatred. Why did he smell of perfume and…flowers?

"Sasuke…where did you go?"

"I was walking," Sasuke answered, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she released his shirt and backed away a bit. "Now, can you please leave me alone? I'm tired and I have patrol tomorrow."

"Sasuke…I…"

Sasuke ignored her again as he was about to once again slump his body on the couch but she stopped him as she pulled him by his arm.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"This marriage!" Sakura cried. "I hate it! I hate that you never look at me! That you never pay attention to me! You never once say 'I love you' or 'How was your day sweetie?' or even kiss me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I am YOUR WIFE!" Sakura reminded.

Sasuke growled. "Don't remind me! I hate it enough with just having to come home to you and always having to have this same argument! KAMI! Everyone in the village knows that we are a sham! That we always argue and that we are at thin ice here!!"

Sakura cried.

"Just…just do the right thing!" Sasuke continued.

Sakura didn't want to hear him.

"Ugh!" He stomped his way to the door.

"Where are you going?!" she questioned.

"The bar!" He answered.

"Sasuke no! Not again!"

He opened the door.

"Sasuke!"

And slammed it on his way out.

"SASUKE!!!" The rosette clenched her fist and grabbed a vase and threw it towards the door. She fell on her knees and began crying violently. She hugged herself and swore and beat herself up.

'Why is this so complicated…?' she thought as she felt her body weakening and she gave herself up to the depression again. She stood up and wiped her tears and went to the bathroom. There she took out a small bottle. Pills to help with depression. She opened it and took two tablets and then put them back. She sighed as she went back to the bedroom. There she lazily and sadly lay her body on the mattress and felt her tears streaming down silently as she clutched the blanket.

'Sasuke…' She thought.

But her last memory before falling asleep wasn't of her bastard of a husband, but of someone else. His beautiful grin. His blond hair and blew eyes as he whispered the words I love you to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, mumbling the name "Naruto…"


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking long in uploading these chapters. Anyway, enjoy people.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Uzumaki Naruto**

He couldn't help it. Every night he would dream about her. His beautiful rosette. His beautiful blossom. He knew it was wrong. He knew she was married. But so what?! Her husband didn't give a damn about her

And he did.

"If Sakura were married to me I would treat her like the queen she is," Naruto said to himself. He would shower her with love every morning and every night. He would worship the very ground she walks on. She would be the happiest woman in the world.

He mushroom sighed. "Unfortunately she's the most miserable woman."

And all because of Sasuke! That bastard!

Naruto heard noise and grunted, he knew that Sasuke probably fell off the couch again. Yep. Once again he found Sasuke drunk in the bar and had to bring him over to sleep. Naruto couldn't sleep much. Besides Sasuke drunken snoring, it was the fact that he couldn't get Sakura out of his head.

She grew beautiful. Her beautiful pink hair. And she even let it grow. He smiled as he remembered that when he was younger he had heard a rumor going around that girls were growing their hair long because supposedly Sasuke liked girls with long hair.

He scoffed. Rumors. That's what it was. Sasuke didn't have a preference as far as he knew. Sasuke was just…Sasuke. A jerk. A bastard. He was his usual cold-hearted jerk.

Except…

"With his lover…" Naruto whispered. Yes. He knew about Sasuke's affair with Ino Yamanaka, the single flower maiden that refused the proposals of men that would worship her and propose their love to her.

She turned down every single one of them. And all because of Sasuke.

Naruto growled and covered his head with his pillow. He decided that it was time to stop thinking about this situation any longer and went to sleep.

~Morning~

Naruto left the Hokage's Tower and decided to take a walk and think. He didn't like being cooped up and doing paperwork. He hated it. He caught sight of the flower shop and thought in dropping by. He entered and stayed near the door as he another young gentleman asking for Ino's hand in marriage.

"No." Ino shook her head.

"But I love you!"

"No you don't!" Ino contradicted. "You and I barely know each other. There is no possible way that you can honestly say you love me."

"But Ino…"

"Not another word!" Ino said as she helped him up from his knees. "You have to find the one girl that is meant for you. The one girl that'll accept you and knows you. Do not throw away your life to someone just because of the way they look. Be reasonable and think."

The young man sighed and nodded. "At least accept the roses."

"I'd be happy to." Ino accepted the roses and gently placed them on the counter. She hugged the young gentleman and he walked away. Naruto moved aside and once the man left he walked towards Ino. The girl placed the roses in a vase.

"Another suitor you turn down," Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, well," Ino began as she fixed the roses. "None of them actually like me for who I am."

He chuckled. "One day you'll have to get married," he remarked.

"You will too."

They laughed. They both knew about each other. Ino knew that Naruto still loved Sakura all these years. And Naruto knew about the affair Ino held with Sasuke. They stayed silent for a while. Not an awkward silence, more like a nothing-is-needed-to-be-said type of silence.

"Oh, Ino, do you think you could do patrol this afternoon?" Naruto asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. No problem. I really don't know why we need patrol though. Things have been very peaceful here at Konoha and our allied countries."

"Indeed." Naruto agreed. "But one can never be too careful."

She agreed with that.

"Fine. I'll do patrol."

"Arigatou Ino."

After his meeting with Ino, Naruto decided to go to his favorite spot.

"Oi! Konnichiwa, Naruto," Teuchi greeted happily

"Hey old man. I can't believe you're still running this place," Naruto commented as he took a seat on the stool.

Teuchi guffawed. "I ain't going anywhere yet!" He assured. "Same old?"

Naruto nodded. Teuchi went ahead and started preparing Naruto's all-time favorite ramen. He loved to savor the flavor, but recently he was feeling down. He decided to shut down all of his thoughts and simply ate his ramen.

It wasn't long before Naruto decided to go on patrol. Even though he was Hokage, he still liked doing the rounds. He decided to go and be alone in the training grounds. But much to his luck someone was already there. Two actually.

He hid behind the trees and spotted Sasuke and Ino training. Ino ran and brought out two shurikens and threw them at Sasuke only to be deflected by kunais.

Ino jumped and with a battle cry headed down towards Sasuke, her hand into a fist. Naruto was expecting a punch, but to his surprise the Uchiha boy caught her in his arms and Ino wrapped hers around his neck, both tumbling backwards onto the floor, laughing. Ino was on top of Sasuke, legs on either side of his body.

They stopped laughing and simply stared at each other.

Naruto saw Ino lean downward and Sasuke leaned upwards a little and both locked lips with each other. He stifled a gasp and looked away. Why was Sasuke doing this? Why hurt two girls? When he looked again he saw Sasuke and Ino kissing each other lovingly and embracing each other with such passion and such love and such lust. How he wish Sakura would embrace him that way.

He decided to not witness anymore and ran off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Truly nighttime was not Naruto's friend. He groaned and sweated as the memory came back. That night that always haunted his dreams. That night that refused to let him go.

Why?

Why did she do that?

Why hurt him that way? Why couldn't she stop him? Why didn't she stop him?!

It only broke his heart even more when she allowed it to happen. Giving him a false hope that he thought wouldn't be false. He hated her for that. But he couldn't hate her completely. She was the one he loved and the one he wanted.

He mumbled her name in his sleep. He would repeat it as he dreamt.

"Sa…kura…chan…"

~Office~

"NARUTO!!!"

"Huh?!" Naruto screamed as he saw Tsunade's face so closet o him, sending him to fall backwards with his chair. Tsunade mushroom sighed and simply placed her hands on her waist.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you Tsunade-baachan?! Sneaking towards people that way!!" Naruto complained as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"I've been knocking for half an hour!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Naruto felt embarrassed and stupid. He had been daydreaming again. He rubbed his head and gave his fox grin. "I…uh…"

"Did you finish the paperwork?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Naruto ram shacked through some papers that were disorderly piled on his desk.

Tsunade couldn't help but look annoyed. "How you ever became Hokage I'll never know," she admitted.

"Tsunade-sensei." Naruto looked up at the sound of that familiar voice. The door opened and in came Meilin and Sakura. Tsunade turned and smile.

"Well now, what's the matter Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Some genins got injured and need medical treatment," Sakura reported.

"I see," Tsunade said and nodded. "Alright. Meilin, would you care to help me?"

"Me?!" Meilin was shocked. Tsunade nodded as she had a smile on her beautiful face. The girl smiled and nodded happily. "Hai! Tsunade-sensei!" The two of them left the office. Meilin was definitely happy.

Sakura giggled and turned to see Naruto chuckle and take his seat. "I'm glad Tsunade-baachan is having Meilin as her understudy."

"So am I."

"I remember when you became her apprentice. You became so strong and so smart," Naruto complimented.

Sakura blushed a little as she flicked a bit of her pink hair behind her shoulder. "Well, I tried my best. I didn't really make much of a difference."

"Yes you did, Sakura-chan," Naruto said in that loving voice.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and turned away from him. "I…have to go."

He didn't have a chance to stop her as she quickly left the office, wanting to avoid anymore talk with this blond friend of hers. He simply sighed and returned to his paperwork. There was nothing much he could do anyway.

After he had finished his paperwork he decided to go for a stroll around Konoha just as yesterday. He knew the jounins today were training their genins. He went into the training grounds and saw Shikamaru there with three children. They seemed to be talking about tactics. To Naruto that was like talking in French.

"Hn?" Shikamaru turned and smiled. "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Surprised to see you around," Naruto joked.

Shikamaru muttered troublesome and then chuckled. "Well, someone's got to teach these kids a thing or two."

"Shikamaru-sensei!" a small brunette girl with glasses called him. She saw Naruto and bowed at him. "Hokage-sama!"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't be so formal."

"Hai!" the girl said and smiled. "Shikamaru-sensei! Can we start training now?! We've already figured out the whole tactic!"

"I'm getting bored simply sitting here," a boy with blond hair spoke.

"Me too!" A blunet spoke.

Shikamaru only sighed and smiled. "Alright you kids. Let's get to work." The children cheered and went ahead. Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "Sorry to have to leave so quickly."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, Tsuki, Kei, and Mikimo are impatient little kids and I'm sure you have fun with them."

He couldn't deny that. He loved his genins and wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Shikamaru-sensei!!!"

"Gotta go." Shikamaru disappeared with a poof.

Naruto simply smiled and then started walking deeper into the training grounds. During his walk he saw Chouji and his genin. Then he saw Kiba with his and Shino as well. He noticed Neji training three little girls. He chuckled. He would easily get annoyed with the females that were mostly troublemakers. The only people that were ANBUs were basically Sasuke, Ino, Lee, and Suigetsu. TenTen used to be but since her pregnancy she had stopped to take care of her children. Karin used to be one as well, but now she was pregnant and couldn't fight. Sakura and Juugo would help out in the clinic alongside Tsunade and her new understudy/apprentice; Meilin.

He missed the simpler days where he could just laugh alongside his friends about jokes on life and everything. Now they were all grown-up and taking on responsibilities. Not that he complained. He was happy to finally have become Hokage. But…

He sighed. The one dream he couldn't manage to bring into reality was the one that included Sakura in it.

"Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers," he commented as he placed his hands behind his head and continued his walk.

After a while of walking around the training grounds he decided to stroll around the village. Maybe he could do something…besides paperwork.

He smiled as he got an idea and with great joy ran off.

~Hospital~

The rosette smiled as she covered a sick little boy. She caressed his bangs and smiled at Meilin. The girl had a clipboard and was writing on it.

"Sakura-chan!" She looked up to see Naruto waving at her. He gave her that fox grin he always gave. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I just…wanted to see you," he admitted, not being afraid to admit it. Everyone knew anyway that Sasuke and Sakura's marriage was nothing but a sham that was done by Tsunade.

Sakura's cheek turned a bright pink as she looked away.

Meilin looked from Naruto to Sakura. She could sense the intensity of their chakra level. They were nervous around each other. She knew the blond's feelings towards the married rosette.

"Uh…I think I'll go check…on the patients," Meilin spoke, obviously wanting to give them a moment alone. She knew Sakura was married obviously, but she also knew how much the rosette was suffering in that horrible marriage.

"Naruto, I think you better leave," Sakura spoke.

"Why?" He shrugged and slowly walked towards her. She left the small room and Naruto followed. She closed the room and then started walking away, but Naruto kept following her. They ended in a small room alone. Naruto closed the door and walked closer to her.

"Please stop Naruto," Sakura spoke.

"Sakura-chan." He moved closer to her and slowly and hesitantly raised his hands. He placed them gently on her waist and managed to bring her close to him.

She couldn't help but place her hands on his arms and try to gently push herself away from his grip.

"Don't."

He couldn't help it. He needed her badly. He wanted her badly. He knew it was wrong to want a married woman, but he wanted her anyway! Slowly he leaned forward and Sakura didn't protest. She was in need of some love. He was about to kiss her.

The door opened.

Sakura gasped as she turned and caught sight of her husband. Beside him was Ino.

"Whoa!" Ino hid a grin.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't jealous or anything. He was simply surprised that it has taken this long for Sakura and Naruto to finally make the moves on each other.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pulled away from Naruto's grasp. The boy was embarrassed as well. All he could do was walk away. He pushed through Sasuke and Ino and simply took off. Sasuke smirked and turned away. Ino followed.

"Sasuke, wait!!" Sakura followed. Outside of the hospital she caught him by his arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not what it looks like," she assured.

"Whatever." He pulled away. "Come on Yamanaka," he told Ino. "We still have to patrol the south side of the village."

"Hai!" Ino nodded and both disappeared in a poof. All Sakura did was cry. She was once again that weak little girl she had been when she was Sasuke's fangirl back when she was that stupid twelve year-old genin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stared at the ceiling. Wondering what Sasuke thought when he saw his wife in his arms. He couldn't help but smirk. Sakura didn't struggle when he had her in his hold. She actually stayed.

"Sakura-chan…I love you," he whispered into the night air. He wished badly that Sakura could hear him.

* * *

Nothing much again. Just the usual. Reviews plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Next chapter. Enjoy it readers. Be warned!!! This here contains sexual themes!

So if you no likey that stuff then don't read on!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Mission**

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke and Ino saluted.

Naruto sat on his chair and drank his sake. "I have a mission for both of you. It's fairly close to the Mist Country."

They stayed silent, waiting for further instructions.

Naruto took out a scroll and handed it to them. "It's nothing hard, but his-royal-highness suggested it to be an A-Rank mission so I had no choice but to assign it to my best ninjas."

Sasuke took the scroll and nodded. He took a look at it and then looked at Naruto. "But this isn't an assassination mission."

Naruto sighed. "The lord wanted the ANBUs to be on this case. He didn't want to take a chance and in some way it is."

"This will be no sweat!" Ino said confidently.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No funny business!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're not the boss of me."

"Technically, I kinda am."

"Whatever. Let's go Yamanaka."

"Right!"

Sasuke and Ino walked out of sight.

Naruto sighed. He knew Sasuke and Ino would probably not return any time soon, but they were the best ANBUs in Konoha. After them it would be Lee and then Suigetsu.

Sasuke and Ino jumped quickly on the trees side by side. They would sometimes catch a glimpse of each other and give small smiles.

"I guess we should listen to Naruto," Ino said.

"Hn?"

"About the no funny business," Ino replied his unasked question.

He chuckled. "At least until we finish the mission."

Ino gave that beautiful and seductive smile of hers. It was obvious that it was hard for Sasuke to keep his hands off her.

They arrived at the small village that was close to the borders of the Mist Country. They went to the mansion that obviously was where the lord lived.

The lord was happy to see them.

"I am grateful to Konoha's Hokage for sending his best ninja," the lord praised. "I apologize that it isn't exactly a mission for the ANBUs. I am sure you already know about the mission."

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"The details," Sasuke demanded.

The lord cleared his throat, a sign that he was a bit annoyed at being ordered, but he didn't refuse.

"The reason this is an A-Rank mission is because it involves my youngest daughter. Some bandit bastards kidnapped her and are holding her for ransom. And if the situation hasn't been worse before."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Those bandits used to terrorize the village in order to take what they wanted. But when I stood up to them and warned them that the next time we will not hesitate to attack. They angered and kidnapped my youngest daughter when she was out to deliver a small package of sweets to the children of the Mist Country."

"Worry not lord, we will rescue your daughter," Ino promised. "Not a hair on her will be harmed!" she added with a wink.

The lord nodded. "I thank you both. And I trust you both. I want you to permanently get rid of those damn bandits!"

After they bowed they quickly left in a poof. They headed towards the direction that the bandits' hideout was. They knew the details from what Naruto gave them. Both were serious about the mission.

Sasuke glimpsed at Ino. She was still beautiful even when serious about something. He truly enjoyed being paired up with her in missions. They were a perfect team! And a perfect match.

Upon reaching the hideout they hid behind the trees.

Ino was about to move, but came to a sudden halt.

"You see it?" he asked.

She nodded as she lightly with two fingers touched the hardly visible string that would activate an alarm and a couple of paper bombs. She smirked.

"Clever."

Both were careful and evaded the trap and hid behind the bushes and watched. Two bandits were outside the small looking cave. They were conversing with each other, unaware of anybody spying on them.

"The lord's daughter is obviously in there," Ino spoke. "But how are we going to get in without being detected?" she asked the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke looked around to try and see if there was an opening. None. The only entrance was guarded.

"I'll lure one away," Sasuke told her. "Use Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu) once the other one is completely alone!"

Ino smirked. "I was already planning to."

He smirked. Ino was confident. He liked that in her.

"Don't die." He gave her a rough and hard kiss, put on his mask and then walked away. Ino was a bit dazed but snapped out of it and kept watch. She saw one of them running off.

Perfect!

She put on her mask and stepped out of the bushes and stood a few feet away from the other one.

"What the hell?!"

Ino smiled. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" The man's eyes went lifeless for a while. Ino stood there with her eyes closed. The young bandit opened his eyes and turned away from the blonde and entered the cave.

Ino could see everything the bandit was seeing. She looked around for a while. The cave was bigger than she imagined. She continued her way and caught sight of two more bandits. She walked passed them, they didn't mind or even paid attention to the bandit.

After a few twists and turns Ino saw a door. The bandit opened it. A dark room. Nothing much. A small window that let a little bit of light come in. She stifled a gasp at the sight in front of her. Tied down was a young girl in a fancy dark robe. Her black hair similar to that of the lord. The girl looked up and scowled.

The bandit closed the door behind him and walked closer. The girl growled lightly as she tried moving away.

"I'll get you outta here," he whispered.

"What?" The girl didn't understand. The bandit untied her and helped her on her feet. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"No time to explain. We gotta…!"

BAM!

An explosion interrupted. The wall was broken through. They turned to see the other bandit on the floor and Sasuke by the hole on the wall. He smiled.

"I'll take it from here Ino."

"What?"

The bandit simply nodded.

Outside Ino released the jutsu and sighed as she opened her eyes. She looked around. Nobody was around. She heard voices inside and quickly disappeared to hide.

"Let's go!" Sasuke told the girl. He picked her up and had her over his shoulder. The door slammed opened and the rest of the bandits came in.

"Ninjas!!" yelled one.

"Worse! ANBUs!"

Sasuke had his mask on and simply ran off.

"Get him!" yelled a bandit and they all chased after him. Sasuke was running through the trees. He heard something close and kept an eye out. Then he saw a familiar mask and was relief to see Ino running beside him. He flung the girl so she would be completely on his back, her arms around his neck.

"Hang on!" Sasuke told her. The girl simply nodded as she closed her eyes and didn't complain about anything.

"We got company," Ino spoke. The bandits behind them were following them. It wasn't a surprise that they were ninjas. It was obvious after all. They could sense their chakra before.

"They'll end up following us all the way to the village!" Sasuke commented.

"We'll have to fight them off!" Ino remarked. She came to a halt and jumped off the trees and landed safely on the ground. Sasuke did the same and landed beside her. The bandits landed across from them. They quickly took out their weapons.

"Surrender the girl!" ordered the bandit that was the leader. He had a huge katana pointing towards them. "Or we will take her by force!"

"Just try it!" Sasuke taunted as he placed the lord's daughter down. "Look after her while I take care of these idiots," he told Ino.

"But…"

"Go!"

Ino nodded and allowed the girl to get on her back as she walked further away from Sasuke and the bandits. She started running far.

"Is he going to be ok?!" the girl asked, worried in her voice.

"Trust me, he'll be fine," Ino promised. 'Sasuke…don't die!' she thought as she continued running.

Behind Sasuke took out his katana and got ready to battle. The ninjas-except the leader-all jumped in at once. They were nothing compare to Sasuke as he took them all out in one strike. The leader growled in anger and charged without thinking. All Sasuke had to do was give him a good punch on the face and he was down.

The bandit leader yelped as Sasuke stabbed the ground with his katana very close to the bandit's face.

"Don't terrorize that village again," he warned. He took out the katana and started walking away. The leader wasn't about to be made a fool.

"Bastard!!!" he screamed as he charged again.

Sasuke's hand started being surrounded with electricity.

"Chidori!" He hit the bandit right on the chest. Only screams were heard as the bright light flashed mightily.

The lord hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"My dearest Melanie!" he said and hugged her again.

"Father, I was so scared," Melanie cried. "But thanks to those Konoha ninjas you hired I had nothing to be afraid of. But did you honestly had to hire ANBUs?"

"It was the only way to make sure the job would get done!" the lord told her. They hugged again. After the family reunion they went out to the meeting room and Sasuke and Ino bowed. "I would like to thank you, Konoha ninjas. You truly were a good choice." He took out an envelope and handed it to Sasuke.

They bowed again.

"But wait!" Melanie called. "I want you guys to be thanked properly by me. Would you please accept my gift?"

"Lady Melanie, you shouldn't bother giving us anything. It was an honor and a privilege to have saved you," Ino remarked.

Melanie shook her head. "Please accept it."

Sasuke and Ino glanced at each other and then at Melanie and nodded.

"I want you to stay at our luxurious inn! Free of charge of course. I think you guys deserve a break. Stay, please," Melanie spoke.

Sasuke and Ino looked at each other. The blonde blushed and the thought of being with Sasuke alone in an inn.

"How can we refuse the offer of the lord's daughter?" Sasuke spoke.

Ino's eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke. He simply smirked.

"Excellent!" Melanie cheered. "I shall let them know right away!" She walked away after that.

The lord chuckled. "Thank you for accepting Melanie's gift. She feels indebted to you for saving her. There is nothing I love more than seeing her smile."

After that Sasuke and Ino left the mansion and met up with Melanie. She led them around the small and beautiful village they were in. They arrived at the inn. It was simply across a red bridge and Ino gasped in awe at the sight of the beautiful river that was there. Melanie showed them around the inn and they were amazed at the beautiful place.

She gave Sasuke the keys and smiled. "Please enjoy your stay here," she told them.

"We will."

Ino blushed again.

After Melanie left, Sasuke and Ino went up to their room. He opened the door and Ino gasped. They got one of the suites and it was indeed a beautiful room. She slid open a door and found the master bedroom. A huge king-sized bed was there with beautiful violet silk sheets. A balcony window close by. Sasuke went ahead and slid open the door on the side and was amazed at the lovely bathroom.

It was indeed a lovely sight to witness. In the middle of the bathroom was a huge hot-tub and it was apparently also the place to shower or bathe or whatever you called it. He closed it and smirked at Ino.

"What?" She asked.

"I think I need to freshen up a bit," he answered, making Ino's face turn a bright crimson red. Sasuke simply went to the blonde and placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her neck. Her cheek. Her shoulder. Ino let a moan escape her lips as he did this multiple times.

The steamed of the bathroom carried the scent of their lovemaking. Ino on top of Sasuke as they both bathed in the hot-tub. The steam making them sweat as well as their bodies as they entwined in one piece.

Ino moaned as she felt him penetrate her. She enjoyed him inside of her. It made her feel connected to him and that's what she wanted. She wanted to be one with him. She wanted him to be completely hers in body and in soul.

Sasuke caressed her thighs, her hips, her legs. Everything of hers was perfect! She had a remarkable body. Gently he nibbled on her nipple and licked her breast. Ino moaned and tangled her finger in his raven hair. She followed the soft and tender rhythm her hips made when connecting with his.

It was always unusual to have Sasuke follow a tender rhythm, usually he was fierce and dominant, but today he was gentle.

"Sasuke…" she moaned.

Sasuke looked up at those beautiful blue eyes that made him melt. He brought her into a tight hug as they continue their rhythm. She was his. Only his. Madly and deeply his.

Ino felt her body going into a state of ecstasy and Sasuke did as well. They pulled away, but she stayed on him and stared into his beautiful ebony eyes. He went ahead and gave her a fierce kiss.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh. Enjoy, my love," he whispered seductively and she whimpered as he nibbled on her bottom lip. He slowly went to her neck and began nibbling there. She smiled as she felt his tongue and lips.

It was remarkable.

Their missions always ended in a romantic embrace of passion.

* * *

I am not really familiar to the whole ANBU situation, but yeah, I tried. I asked my brother and he said that ANBUs were kinda like assassins and then I asked a friend and she said for sure that they were like that. So yeah, please forgive me if I did something wrong. Nothing much to say I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Next chapter. I don't know how far this whole thing will go, but I'll see.

Anyway, thanks for your many reviews and for your support. Love you all. Ciao! 3

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Memories**

Sakura was walking around Konoha to get her mind of a lot of things. For starters, the fact that Sasuke has been gone on a mission and she didn't know when he would be back. She also knew Ino was on that mission so she knew that everything would be alright. Then again…

'Ino and I haven't spoken in such a long time.' She thought. Since she got betrothed to Sasuke actually. She remembered it very clearly.

***~*~*~*~**

"_I guess you got what you wanted!"_

_Sakura turned and saw Ino standing a few feet away from her. Her hands clenched into trembling fists. She didn't understand what the blonde meant._

"_What are you…?"She was cut off._

"_Don't be stupid!" Ino cried._

_Sakura knew what she was talking about, but she wasn't sorry. "You…I thought you were over him." She remembered how Ino fawned over Sai back when she first met him. Then again, the first words out of Ino's mouth when she met Sai were that he resembled Sasuke a lot. The rosette knew that most likely her blonde friend wasn't completely over the raven haired boy._

"_It's true."_

_Ino smirked and raised her head to look at Sakura straight in the eyes. "I hope you know that you only managed to beat me because it was Tsunade-sama whom arranged it!"_

_Sakura scoffed. "I would've beaten you anyway, Ino-pig!"_

_Ino laughed. It was a laughter Sakura had never heard from the blonde. It wasn't that musical and beautiful laughter she usually had. It was vile._

"_I thought you as well were over Sasuke," Ino spoke. "I thought you had grown Billboard-Brow. I thought you had grown into someone mature. But I was wrong!"_

_Sakura stifled a gasp. "You haven't changed either Ino."_

"_I love him."_

"_No you don't."_

"_You're the one that doesn't love him!" Ino pointed at the rosette. "You are only clinging to an obsession that you had years ago!"_

"_Oh and you aren't?!"_

_Ino stifled a gasp._

"_By coming here and yelling at me for being engaged with Sasuke you are showing a childish ego! You are upset and had clung to our rivalry and now that I finally get my happiness you can't be happy for me!"_

_Ino was surprised to hear that. But it was true. She was acting childish! She couldn't believe that Sakura was right about this. And being the mature one. She sighed as she looked down, hiding her eyes from the rosette._

"_I…I wish you…a happy…and wondrous…marriage!" She ran off crying. Sakura didn't feel bad. She simply got what she wanted and what she deserved. Sasuke by her side._

**~*~*~*~***

She sighed as she realized that maybe things wouldn't be the same with Ino. Still, she wished she could talk to her.

"Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura smiled as she looked up and saw the squad that was being trained by Neji. He wasn't around so it was obvious that it was their day off.

"How are you girls?" Sakura asked.

One of the genins turned around and walked off. Sakura watched as the golden haired girl walked away. Leaving behind the brunette and blunette.

"Don't mind her," Nioko-the brunette-remarked. "She's a little pissed from our failed mission."

"Oh." Sakura nodded. She knew Nioko was lying. Carolyne for some reason disliked Sakura. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Nioko, can we go shopping instead?!" Abigail-the blunette-suggested. "Neji-sensei trained us too hard yesterday and I want a break for once!" she complained.

"Okay, Abby," Nioko said and nodded. "Sakura-sensei how's everything with Sasuke-sensei?"

Sakura was a bit nervous but she forced a bright smile. "Everything's…fine…" she lied through her teeth.

Abigail and Nioko glanced at each other and then at the rosette with that small smile she gave to everyone.

"Oh!" Abigail brightened. "You know, I saw Hokage-sama walking by the hot springs." She winked.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked curiously at Abigail. What was she trying to suggest?

"Abby!!" Nioko yelped. "Come on! Carol is waiting for us!!" she hurried. "Uh, gomen Sakura-sensei! We'll be on our way." She pulled Abigail and Sakura heard as the girls argued and simply giggled. They reminded her of herself and the rest of her friends when they were nothing but children as well.

"Naruto…."

~Hot Springs~

Naruto stood outside the building as he thought hard about the situation. It's been three days since he sent Sasuke and Ino on the mission. He didn't expect them to pass it quickly, but if they did then chances were that they were somewhere. Alone. Doing god-knows-what!

He yawned. He hardly got any sleep. Those nightmares kept haunting him. Plus, old lady Tsunade made him do a lot of paperwork.

He stretched out his arms and tried waking himself up.

"Naruto."

That woke him up!

He turned to see Sakura walking towards him. She stood a few inches away from him. She gave a small and nervous smile. "How are things?" That was all she could bring out.

Naruto didn't say anything and turned away. "Fine, I guess."

Sakura stood next to him, both leaning on the building and looking at the sky. "So, going to take a bath, huh?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I am just wondering around."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. What else could she say? Damn! Before they could talk about a lot of things, but now…everything was awkward.

"Remember when we were younger and you, Sasuke, and I were Team 7 with Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto smiled. "Hai. I miss those days."

"I do too."

They were silent.

"Seeing the new genin remind me of those days and make me feel nostalgic," Naruto commented. "Sometimes I wish our lives were simpler again."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

They stayed silent again.

"I'll walk you home," Naruto offered.

Sakura simply nodded. She didn't protest. She couldn't. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

Their walk was quiet. Neither said a word about anything. Sakura was fiddling around with her hands, trying to think of what to say.

Nothing.

They reached her small home and she sighed as she opened the door and turned to look at Naruto. "Want to…come in?" she asked.

Naruto didn't say anything, but stepped in anyway. He looked around the small house. Nothing too fancy. Obviously. He looked around and saw the living room and the kitchen. He saw a stairway and knew that it must've led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Uh…do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No," he answered bluntly.

She didn't know what else to say.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember the night before your wedding?" he asked.

"Huh?" She remembered clearly. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you?"

"Uh…not really…"

He flinched. It hurt him.

"Naruto…I'm married…"

"I know…"

"Then…why?"

"I don't know," he replied. It was true. He didn't know. "I just…"

"It's my fault," Sakura interrupted. He turned to look at her. She had her back to him. "I gave you false hopes that night. I…didn't mean to but…I was just…I don't know!" She began to cry and Naruto couldn't stand it.

Sakura knew she was being a baby but she couldn't help it. She hated hurting those she cared about. She felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. It was such a warm feeling. Sasuke never made her feel this way. Naruto did though and she enjoyed it.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I…worry about him…on those missions…" She wanted to keep faithful.

He didn't say a word. Sasuke didn't mind going on those missions and it was obvious! He didn't mind as long as he was with Ino anywhere and everywhere.

"I sometimes wish I could…"

"Sakura…" Naruto's grip tightened around her.

"I love…" She was cut off.

"Don't say anymore!"

Her eyes widened as she was turned to face Naruto. "Why Sakura-chan? Why did you marry him?"

"Because…"

"You and I…that night…"

"Please, don't Naruto," Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura-chan…" He was blushing.

"Naruto…"

She couldn't help but blush as she looked at him. Slowly they started leaning towards each other. Slowly they got closer and closer.

Their lips locked.

A tender kiss.

He felt her folding into him and she gave out a slight moan. He knew she hasn't been kissed by anyone but him. Just like that night…

**~*~*~*~***

_It was raining and Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto breathing heavily as he stood by her doorframe._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Don't do it Sakura!"_

"_What?"_

_He stepped him, closing the door behind him and gripped her shoulders. "Don't marry Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto…you're hurting me," she remarked, trying to remove herself from his grip. Naruto's eyes were a color red. He was also crying as he brought her to a tight hug._

"_Please Sakura! Don't marry him. You'll be miserable."_

_She was angry! How dare Naruto even say that?! Was he a fortune-teller? No! So he had no right to lie this way!_

"_Naruto, let go of me!"_

"_Just give me a sign that you will think about it!"_

"_Naruto, there is nothing to think about!"_

_Slowly he pulled away and looked at her green eyes with tender blue ones now. "You still think you…love him…?"_

_She didn't answer._

"_You don't?!" His eyes gleamed with a hint of happiness._

_She didn't answer again._

_Naruto didn't hesitate as he went ahead and kissed Sakura on the lips. The rosette's action surprised him as she pulled him tighter to her body. She wanted him badly. They fell back onto the couch and kissed tenderly. Then roughly. Sakura tangled her fingers in his beautiful blond and wet hair. She moaned as he kissed her neck and smiled as he started feeling her up. His hand resting on her breasts._

"_Oh…"_

_Naruto licked her cheek._

"_Naruto…" she moaned his name._

_Naruto now knew Sakura indeed liked him. She couldn't marry Sasuke. She wouldn't! He continued pleasing her. Licking her neck. He then went ahead and nibbled on her bottom lip. She placed her hands roughly on his face and began to kiss him roughly. Her tongue begging his mouth for access._

_He happily granted her the wish. Their tongues entwining as they slobbered over each other. The lightning hit but they didn't care as they continued making-out on the couch. Sakura had unzipped Naruto's sweater and felt his chest over his black shirt. He was well-built. Not bad._

_She was happy in his arms. She didn't want him to let go. She wanted him all to herself. He could be hers. Forever._

"_SHANNARO! NARUTO'S OURS!" her inner-self shouted happily._

_Sakura moaned as Naruto managed to unzip her red shirt and reveal the black top with fishnets underneath. He licked her cleavage and Sakura moaned as she brought him closer, wanting to make him taste her more._

_This truly meant that she obviously love him and not Sasuke!_

_Naruto couldn't help but smile._

_His Sakura-chan wasn't going to marry Sasuke!_

_But he was wrong…_

**~*~*~*~***

Sakura pulled away from Naruto.

"I can't…" She was crying. "I can't do this…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"I don't want to repeat the mistake from three years ago!" she cried.

"Mistake?"

She started crying on his chest. Naruto was hurt. She thought of it as a mistake.

"I…didn't mean to give you false hopes Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I made you think that you had a chance. That you and I could…"

"Don't." He lightly pushed her off of him.

"Naruto…"

"I'm not sorry Sakura. I'm not sorry for being in love with you. I'm not sorry for loving a married woman. And I am not sorry for what happened that night three years ago!" He pulled away and turned.

"Naruto!"

He slammed the door.

Sakura fell on her knees. What was wrong with her?! Why was she so weak?! Why didn't she stop him? Why didn't she took a hold of his arm and yelled at him?! Why was she so weak now? She hated this.

She wanted to be that strong girl she once was. That strong girl that was hardly afraid of anything and would do anything for the ones she cared about.

Naruto and Sasuke.

She cared about them.

But…who did she really love?

"I…" She couldn't bring out the answer. Because she herself was filled with confusion about the situation. She allowed the tears to stream out from her eyes as she thought about both of the most important men in her life.

Sasuke; the one that was cool and beautiful. Collected. Impressive. And most importantly for her when she was younger: popular and strong!

Naruto; the one that was always there for her. The one that never once stopped loving her, not even for a second! The savior of Konoha. And the one that offered his heart that memorial night.

The night she dare never forget.

* * *

Ok, nothing much. Just a few flashbacks and stuff.

Hope you enjoyed. I have fun writing this fanfic. Sometimes though. Sometimes I get writer's block. Oh well. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Ok, just another chapter and such. Nothing much to say about it. Enjoy my readers. 3

* * *

**Chapter 7  
The Day it was Decided**

Ino enjoyed her moments with Sasuke. She breathed heavily as he held her waist. She gasped as she felt him penetrate her. She loved him so much. It was almost like he was being possessive over her.

Their love-making was never a dull. She was madly and deeply his. Ino moaned loud as she felt herself giving into the ecstasy of their love and their lust.

Sasuke looked out the window. The moon was out. Night was a beautiful time. He stared at the stars that shone on the sky. They shone brightly, just like that night before the Special Force Team had found him.

But it hadn't been that bad. He smirked.

**~*~*~*~***

_Her kunai clashed onto his katana. She made a back flip as she was tossed off and gracefully landed a few feet away from him._

"_Why would they pick someone like you to retrieve me?" he asked the platinum blonde girl in front of him._

"_Shut up!" Ino shouted as she went ahead and tried kicking him. He evaded her and then she threw a hard punch at his face. He groaned as he spit out blood and went for the attack. Their weapons clashed one more time._

_He kept one hand on his katana and with the other one he surprised her by snaking it around her waist. Ino gasped but regain her posture as she took a hold of his hand and twirled him away, thanks to her chakra. She went and landed on him, each leg on either side of his body as she held the kunai on top of his heart._

_Sasuke watched as her hand trembled._

"_What's wrong Yamanaka?"_

_Ino didn't say anything as she lowered her weapon and simply stared hatefully at those beautiful ebony eyes of his._

"_You're lucky I can't kill you," Ino said angrily._

_Sasuke chuckled. "But I can kill you!" Ino's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke made a move. He placed his hands on her waist and tried throwing her away, but she managed to take a hold of his shoulders and both started rolling around the ground. _

_Unfortunately for Ino, Sasuke was now on top of her. She growled as he simply smiled at her. Ino felt the fear rushing into her body as she realized that Sasuke had the upper hand now. He could kill her any minute now._

_But he didn't._

_His next move was shocking._

_His lips roughly connected with hers and her eyes were wide with shock and horror. But after a few seconds she simply wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her roughly and possessively. She allowed his tongue access to her mouth as both tried to connect so badly with each other. Her legs now on either side of his body. She brought them and crossed them around his waist._

_They didn't split. They couldn't. This moment they wanted it to last…_

**~*~*~*~***

He faced the sleeping blonde. The moon reflecting on her beautiful face. She was magnificent in his eyes.

He chuckled. "Fool. I can't believe it. I actually fell for this selfish and prideful woman."

Both were prideful and selfish. He was quiet and cool. She was loud and confident as well as always running her mouth without thinking.

But nevertheless, he loved every bit of her.

He frowned as his thoughts went back to reality. He had to go 'home' now.

~Uchiha Household~

Sakura sighed as she looked out her window. The clouds had covered up the stars. She frowned as she rested her chin on the small pocket fold her arms made. She just felt so stupid. Downstairs Sasuke was sleeping on the couch once again.

She didn't understand why he always came home late, but then again, he did always go to the bar. Bastard!

Things were ok when he came home. They didn't argue. But they didn't talk either. It was all the same. But for the past week they haven't argued. Then again, she didn't complain about anything to him for the whole week. She felt guilty. Guilty for kissing Naruto. But at the same time she didn't. Stupid Sasuke doesn't pay attention to her anyway! He's never there for her and he's never even tried being romantic with her! He's always been out by himself and always patrolling or training or on missions. But never with her. Not even on dinner.

Three years of marriage.

Three years of misery.

And all because of that stupid mission they got!!

Sakura couldn't help but remember that day so very well. How could she forget it?

**~*~*~*~***

"_A mission?" Sakura repeated._

_Tsunade nodded. _

"_With…him…?"_

"_I would send you with Naruto as well, but he's already off on a mission with Ino and Shikamaru," Tsunade explained. "Everyone else is on a mission as well. He's the only one left in the village that can accompany you."_

_Sakura bit her bottom lip._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No." Sakura lied._

"_Good, meet him by the front gate. When you arrive, the one that assigned the mission might already be here to pick up what you must bring to him. Do not fail!" Tsuande said sternly._

_Sakura nodded._

'_A mission with him…'_

_~Front Gate~_

_She was nervous. Her palms were sweaty as she caught sight of him waiting there. Leaning on the gateway, his arms crossed and looking away. She gulped. She exhaled. When he was brought to the village she had been afraid to see him again. She's seen him a couple of times, but she hardly talked to him anymore._

_She stepped closer and Sasuke turned to look at his companion He was surprised for a while, but it was then replaced with curiosity._

"_She picked you?"_

_Sakura simply stared at those ebony eyes that she could drown in. She has now realized that during the years, maybe she hasn't quite gotten over him._

"_Whatever!" He shrugged. "Let's go." He walked off without looking back. Sakura only followed in silent._

_It took three day to get halfway to their destination. They decided to camp out once again under the night sky filled with stars. Sasuke had been quiet the entire trip. Sakura felt like she wanted to talk, but she couldn't form any words._

"_Uh…so, Naruto probably wouldn't have wanted to come anyway," she said as she gave a nervous laugh._

_Sasuke simply stared at the fire that sent out small sparks. Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked down at the crackling flames. She held her legs closed to her chest. She never thought she would feel this way; but she really wanted Naruto here. At least he kept up a conversation!_

_After the night they continued on their way. It had taken them three more days, but they arrived close to the village they were supposed to sneak in. They hid on the trees as they spied on the small village. They noticed a bunch of females there._

"_Amazons," Sasuke whispered._

_Sakura heard of such women. Powerful women. More powerful than any man alive. They lived through their culture and wouldn't dare to defy anything that was part of their beliefs. Sakura looked around and spotted a small building._

"_Sasuke, look!" She pointed out the building that looked a bit like rubble._

_Sasuke smirked. "Good eye, Sakura. That must be the temple where they keep the object we must take."_

_Sakura nodded._

"_We'll wait until nightfall," Sasuke suggested._

"_Sasuke." He turned to face her. "Well, I read that the Amazon women have a dance festival every night when the moon is full to thank the spirits for a blessing. We'll have to sneak in during the festivity. At that moment, the temple is without anyone guarding it."_

"_Full moon?"_

_Sakura nodded. "Tonight will be a full moon."_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Alright. If you say so."_

_Sakura smiled. Sasuke actually recognized her smarts. She felt so happy to be working by his side. She hoped she would get more missions with him in the future._

_Night came and Sakura was right. The Amazons indeed were celebrating. Dancing and singing and playing lively music as they set a huge bonfire. Surrounding it and dancing around it as they smiled and laughed._

_Sakura and Sasuke sneaked their way in the village. It was indeed unprotected. The females were all busy celebrating. No guards were around. And sure enough, the temple was unprotected as well._

_Sasuke gave Sakura a smile, showing that he was impressed by her smarts. Sakura winked and they both walked in to the temple that looked like rubble from the outside. Inside was amazing. The rocks containing pictures and letters. It was an amazing sight._

_Sasuke looked at a picture that contained a male and a female. Holding hands. Then something that looked like they were holding something together. Then the female with a swollen belly. And then the female carrying a bundle, with the same object from the second picture hovering above them._

"_Amazing," Sakura spoke. "The Amazons do not include males in their clan at all. They populate their female clan by finding mates, but these warriors apparently go off to battle and never come back. Truly a sad thing to witness."_

"_In other words, a loveless affair," Sasuke stated._

_Sakura nodded._

_He scoffed. "Who'll be stupid enough to be with someone that doesn't love them?" he asked as he continued going deeper into the temple. Sakura took one more look at the drawings on the wall and then followed Sasuke._

_It wasn't deep. He caught sight of something and smirked. "That must be what we were sent here to get."_

_Sakura looked and recognized the object. It was the same one in those drawings on the wall. She remembered one drawing with the small golden object and a scroll and the object seemed to have been pouring out water. Another drawing she remembered was that a female was giving the water to a male._

_She didn't completely understand why, but she knew it must've been important somehow._

"_Why would the Amazons have drawings of ancient times with the object if supposedly the owner of this cup is our client?" Sakura asked as Sasuke went ahead and took the object._

_He shrugged. "That is not for us to wonder," he spoke as he placed the object in his bag. "It is our mission to take this to our client and that is what we'll do."_

_Sakura nodded. They turned to walk out, but as soon as they reached the exit they were surprised to see that they were surrounded by the Amazons, wearing masks that seemed to resemble animals. Some of them at least._

_Sasuke and Sakura looked around, trying to find a way out._

"_You are surrounded!" the front Amazon woman spoke in a dominant and loud voice. Obviously the leader. Her beautiful white long hair and those hazel eyes of hers showed nothing but wisdom in age and beauty. It was unsure how old she was. She wore no mask, but her face was marked with blue rectangle marks._

"_Return our sacred object! And we might let you live!" the woman said in that dominant voice of hers._

_They both got in fighting stance._

"_They are too powerful," Sakura told Sasuke. "Alone, we won't stand a chance against them!"_

"_Then we'll just have to find our way out through fighting and without getting ourselves killed," he spoke._

_Sakura looked around, trying to find an opening but nothing. The Amazons all surrounded them! This couldn't be happening. Sakura went ahead and stuck her hand in the opening of Sasuke's bag. The raven-haired boy noticed, he wondered what she was doing. She slowly brought the object up a little. The small golden bowl that was carved with fancy markings._

"_CATCH!" Sakura threw the object into the air._

"_GO!" The leader shouted. Sasuke and Sakura took the opportunity to scatter from them. Sasuke went one direction and Sakura another. An Amazon female with an owl mask followed Sasuke. Another Amazon-wearing a wolf mask-was following Sakura. The others followed the flying object._

_The leader stood in the middle and brought out a huge brown stick-like weapon. She twirled it around and then ran off._

_An Amazon with a snake mask jumped but gasped when in front of her she saw Sasuke as he took a hold of the golden object. His eyes a red color with markings in them. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her back onto the wall of the ruins. He landed safely on the ground and ran._

_Sakura smiled as she noticed Sasuke putting away the object. With her kunai she managed to push off the knife that the Amazon female had been using against her. Then she took off after Sasuke._

"_KONOHA!" The leader shouted. "You will pay!!"_

_Sasuke smiled at Sakura and gave her a thumbs-up. Sakura smiled. Sasuke approved of her and that made her happier than she's ever been in her entire life._

_~Konoha, Hokage's Tower~_

"_Excellent!" the young lord quickly took the golden bowl and stared at it with such greediness._

"_Now, about our payment," Tsunade spoke._

"_Ah yes. Of course, of course," the lord said, extremely happy as he placed the bowl on the counter and took out a bag. He placed it on the desk and Tsunade's eyes widened._

"_That's…"_

"_More than what you charged," the lord finished her sentence. "You deserve it Hokage. Your ninjas truly made my day." He gave a smirk that showed no confidence. He gently and carefully grabbed the bowl and admired it. He looked as if he was staring at something more beautiful than life itself._

"_Sasuke, Sakura, good job," Tsunade praised with a smiled._

_They bowed._

"_Truly, you ninjas are worth more than I bargained for," the lord said. He chuckled as he stared at the bowl once again with the strange carvings. He tried opening the small bowl, but pulled away quickly._

"_What is wrong?" Tsunade asked._

_The lord smiled. "You lady," he went to Sakura and grabbed her gently by her hands and slowly pulled her to him. "Would you be so kind as to open it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Those Amazons put some kind of seal on my beautiful golden carved bowl so as nobody but a female can open it. Please, release my bowl from such incantations."_

_Sakura cocked an eyebrow, but it made sense. She went and studied the dusty, yet cleared markings on the top of the bowl. She made some signs, following the stroke of each marking and once she finished it glowed. She stepped back. Once it stopped glowing the lord nodded towards the bowl. Sakura went ahead and slowly slid the top off the small bowl. She gasped as she looked at the beautiful and sparkling water inside. She truly was amazed at how clean and delicious it looked. Suddenly she felt thirsty._

_She noticed Tsunade staring at it, as if she's seen it somewhere before._

_The lord went and stood next to Sakura to stare down at the water. "Please, could you take out the small jewel from inside?"_

'_Jewel?' The rosette didn't understand but she went ahead and slowly stuck her fingers in the clean and purified water. It made her skin all tingling and she suddenly had images in her head. Images came and passed quickly like photographs. Images of her past. When she was a little girl. A coward. Images of Ino helping her and defending her. Images of her breaking off the friendship when she found out the blonde also liked Sasuke. Memories of Naruto being outcast by everyone. Memories of her being a whiny fangirl. A bitch that cried about everything. Memories of Sasuke's departure. Her begging Naruto to bring him back._

_Then the memories she knew she treasured the most. Naruto's return to Konoha. Her feelings that were there for the blond boy. The fact that she simply couldn't get him out of her head. The fact that he has always been there for her. Caring for her. Loving her no matter the years that passed._

_Memories of Konoha's destruction a few years ago. Naruto bringing peace once again. All those memories coming back to her._

_And then images of things she didn't remember. She couldn't help but gasp with shock as she caught herself in a beautiful white gown. Decorated with beautiful cherry blossoms that were formed into roses. Her gown was real long. Her veil was extremely long and decorated with more cherry blossom flowers. Holding a bouquet of red roses. A bright and beautiful smile on her face as she saw the beautiful garden that surrounded her. She took the hand of her groom, but all she saw was a smile on his face, but she couldn't see him completely._

_Now she was barefoot. Her feet feeling the grass as she rubbed her swollen belly. She felt another pair of arms from behind, feeling her belly and whispering in her ear the words that made her happy "You have brought happiness to my once gray and mellowed life…"_

_A bundle of joy crying as she took it in her arms and kissed her little forehead. A little grown baby sitting on the grass, reddish hair. Sakura bending down to pick her up._

_The images disappeared and she felt something. She slowly brought it out. A small and beautiful stone with a pinkish rose hue. She stared at it._

"_Rose quartz?" the lord asked in what seemed a disappointed and disapproving voice. He clenched his hands into fists. "Those vile women."_

"_Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked._

_Sakura continued staring at the rose quartz._

_The lord cleared his throat. "No. Nothing at all." The rosette turned and saw a smile on the lord's face. "I am actually quite…intrigued…"_

_The doors slammed open. "Lady Tsunade! Amazons! Amazons are attacking the village!" A young Meilin announced in a frantic voice._

"_What?!" Tsunade stood up. The lord grabbed the bowl and handed it to Sakura._

"_They want to steal my treasure once again!" he exclaimed angrily with a crazed look in his eyes._

"_Get every jounin and chunnin out there!" Tsunade ordered. "Get the genins there too! Make sure children are somewhere safe! Now!!"_

"_Hai!" Meilin ran off._

_~Outside~_

_Sakura couldn't believe the damage. But nobody seemed hurt at all. What was going on? What did they want? Sasuke had gone to help other chunnins._

"_I knew it!" Tsunade's voice scared Sakura. "That bowl…we're cursed!"_

_Sakura didn't understand._

"_Tsunade…" the Amazon leader spoke in that dominant voice once again. She snapped her fingers and two Amazons came, holding Sasuke. "This boy here is one of the thieves that stole our treasure."_

"_Their…treasure?" Sakura repeated, holding the bowl. She looked around, looking for the lord. Where was he?_

"_It was a mission," Tsunade remarked._

"_I never would've thought that you would send your ninjas to something so stupid. You know our rules and regulations," the leader spoke._

"_Hakasha, that bowl, is it the ceremonial bowl? The one that contains the rose quartz and is spoken about in history?" Tsunade asked the Amazon leader._

"_Indeed it is," Hakasha answered._

"_Then…" Sakura couldn't believe her ears._

"_We've been tricked!" Tsunade growled. Sakura realized now that that lord must've run off during the mayhem. Bastard! Liar! Coward!_

_Hakasha snapped her fingers again and the other Amazons brought more people. Two little boys, one woman, and two teenage boys. Hostages._

"_We don't want to hurt anyone," Hakasha assured. "We will release these hostages, but you must hand over our sacred bowl."_

"_Release our hostages first!" Tsunade ordered. "You know you can always count on my word Hatasha!"_

_The Amazon raised an eyebrow. She nodded towards the Amazons and they released the children, woman, and teenage boy. But the other two still held on to Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura cried._

"_The boy has touched our sacred ornament! It is forbidden for any male figure to even lay a finger on it! He must be dealt with by the laws of the Amazon! From the moment he laid his hands on it, the Amazon rules now lie above his head!" Hatasha explained._

_Sasuke struggled, but the women were strong. Stronger than any ninja he has faced._

"_Sasuke is a Konoha ninja!" Tsunade yelled. "We'll deal with him ourselves!"_

"_Nonsense! We will deal with him. It is our custom and tradition! If any male dare lays a hand on any of our sacred ornaments then they are now under the Amazon law!" Hatasha told Tsunade._

_The blonde growled in anger. Sakura held the ornament close. Tsunade looked at her. She stared at the rosette and then back at Sasuke. She sighed in desperation._

"_Under the Amazon law?!" Tsunade questioned._

_Hatasha nodded._

_Tsuande sighed. "Sakura, hand over the ornament," she said._

"_But, Tsunade-sensei! What about Sasuke?!" Sakura cried._

"_We'll save him," Tsunade promised. "Now go."_

_Sakura gulped but nodded. She trusted her sensei. Slowly she started walking towards the Amazon women. Hatasha watched as the rosette went step by step towards her. Sakura gulped as she continued walking._

_The next moves were what made the decision of her destiny of sorrow._

"_Tsunade-sensei!" Meilin's voice. Footsteps._

"_HALT!" Hatasha scream._

_Sakura felt something hard push her forward. The ornament flew upwards. Sakura managed to see that it had been Tsunade that elbowed her on the back, pushing her forward and making her trip. She stifled a gasp as she spread her arms and landed forward to Sasuke. Her arms around his neck as she tried keeping balance._

_Hatasha gasped as Tsunade took a hold of the ornament and flung it to the side, causing the sparkling water to fly off. The Amazon women watched, wide-eyed, as the sparkling liquid splashed all over Sasuke and Sakura. The rose quartz landing between them and shining as the dripping water fell on it. The two women released Sasuke before the water touched him, causing him to fall down on his knees, bringing Sakura down with him._

"_Tsunade!!" Hatasha growled._

_The woman simply smiled. "I'm afraid that since Sasuke is under Amazon law, now you cannot execute him."_

_Sakura pulled away slowly from Sasuke. The boy pushed her off and stood up. He growled as he stared at the Amazon women. They all looked at each other._

"_Sakura here was one of my understudies. I taught her everything," Tsunade told the woman._

_Hatasha sighed. "You were always a strong one, Tsunade. I am sure that this girl is powerful enough. But I will not leave without a fight! Amazon law clearly states that if the woman's mate becomes a prisoner under our law, the condition to save him is to go on a one-on-one brawl against one of us!"_

_Tsunade nodded. "I haven't forgotten. Sakura is a powerful kunoichi and I trust that she can beat any one of you!"_

"_Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Then, your student shall fight against one of my warriors!" Hatasha accepted the challenge. She looked at a woman with violet hair and nodded. "Otasha will handle your Sakura," she commented._

_Tsunade nodded. An Amazon wearing an owl mask grabbed Sakura by the arm and flung her to the middle of the surrounding crowd. Otasha grabbed a spear and flung one near the rosette._

_Sakura gulped as she silently stood up and took a hold of the heavy spear, having a hard time carrying it. Otasha carried it without problems. She removed her wolf mask, revealing a beautiful face with lovely emerald eyes. Her dark face looking smooth and amazing! She wore revealing rags, showing a lot of skin, like most of the Amazon women. She wore no shoes or sandals either. She twirled the spear clockwise, then counterclockwise and then with one hand spun it above her head and without any trouble brought the spear down next to her. She smirked as she looked at the worried pink-haired girl._

_Hatasha gave a battle cry, a sign that the battle was to start._

_Sakura was taken by surprised as Otasha made a sudden move and punched the rosette on the face, sending her with a huge bang to a tree. Sakura arched her back in pain as the Amazon suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her on the ribs, sending her flying again. She made a back flip and managed to catch her spear._

_Sakura groaned as she forced herself to at least look up at Otasha. The female had her spear next to her. Sakura turned to see her spear a few feet away from her. She wouldn't be able to catch it._

_Otasha raised her own spear and brought it down._

"_Saku-sempai!!" Meilin cried._

_Clash!_

_Otasha was surprised to see Sakura with a kunai, holding off the Amazon's attack. Sakura groaned in pain as she felt her ribs hurting. Most likely the girl had broken two of three. But she still needed to win! For Sasuke's life! With great force and a battle cry she pushed Otasha away from her. The Amazon managed to land on her feet as she made a battle pose, the spear high above her head, showing no fear._

_The rosette was already breathing heavily. She started bringing out chakra through her hands. She wasn't about to give up! She ran towards the violet-haired girl and threw slow punches. She evaded them easily._

_Sakura kept throwing punches, but the girl kept evading them without a problem._

"_You not fast enough!" Otasha yelled as she quickly went behind Sakura and punched her on the back. Sakura screamed in pain. Otasha quickly went to the front and kneed Sakura on the stomach, causing the rosette to cough up blood._

"_Tsunade-sensei! This battle must be called off!" Meilin pleaded._

"_I can't," Tsuande said, holding in her anger. "Amazon tradition won't let me. If I call it off then the Amazons are also allowed to kill the one that forfeits or loses if someone pulls them or interferes with the battle."_

_Meilin looked over at the struggling Sakura. The girl had taken quite a beating. Otasha went and kicked the rosette again._

_Sakura coughed again. She wiped the blood from her lips and slowly forced her body to stand. She clenched her hands into fists as she looked up at the unharmed Otasha._

"_You nothing. You weak."_

_She went for another blow. On the face. Sakura stomped her foot to the ground and brought her body a bit down and summoned all the chakra she had in her system and then threw a hard punch at Otasha, hitting her stomach._

_The Amazon's eyes widened as she felt a strong pain. She coughed as she doubled over and Sakura took this opportunity to back away and grab the spear closest to her. It was heavy as she forced her hands to hold onto to it. Otasha recovered and noticed the rosette. She made a quick back flip and grabbed the spear she had dropped and made a pose._

_She wasn't about to give up! Their battle went on and Sakura wasn't looking too good. She was breathing heavily as she forced her body to continue. Meilin wanted to step in, but one look from Tsunade made her cowered down. She felt so useless._

_Sakura growled._

"_Time to die," Otasha said. She ran fast with the spear ready for launch._

_Sakura only smiled. "Not yet!" With a huge cry she summoned all of her chakra that was left and with the mightiest hit she punched the floor, causing an earthquake. The floor shook underneath everyone and the floor broke, causing some pieces to come up._

_Otasha gasped as she felt a rock come up. She was about to leap, but she slipped and screamed as she fell._

"_Otasha!" Hatasha screamed. Everyone held their ground as they earthquake subsided and the smoke started to clear out. Sakura was breathing heard as she fell to her knees. It took a lot out of her to cause that much power. Everyone, silent. Waiting. The smoke cleared and they saw Otasha surrounded by rocks, lying on the floor, hurt._

_Her face was in pain and Hatasha saw a rock on her ankle._

"_Otasha!" She ran towards the Amazon girl. All the Amazons were shocked. They have never witnessed such a thing before. They were certain Otasha would've crushed Sakura. But she didn't. Sakura came out the victor._

"_You did it Sakura!" Tsunade said happily. The rosette nodded and then she saw Sasuke and ra to him._

"_Are you ok?" she asked._

_He simply nodded, trying to hold his balance as Sakura helped him._

_Hatasha held Otasha and walked towards Sakura and Sasuke. "Truly we couldn't have stood between the way of such love and determination."_

_Sasuke was confused._

_They bowed. The rest of the Amazons did as well._

_Tsunade frowned and looked down. Hatasha and the rest raised their heads and she snapped her fingers. Two Amazons went ahead and one grabbed the golden bowl ornament. The other one grabbed the rose quartz. She put it inside the bowl and both bowed at the both of them and walked back to where the other women stood._

"_Your names!" Hatasha demanded as she handed Otasha to another female and placed her hands on her hips._

"_Haruno. Haruno Sakura."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Hatasha smiled. She offered her hand to the rosette. She hesitated but then with a bright and confident smile she shook the Amazon's strong hand._

"_May the spirits watch over the both of you," Hatasha said. She released the rosette's hand and turned to Tsunade, noticing the woman in an upset state. "Tsunade! I shall come one day to see that the ceremony has taken place! And to give my regards to the newly wedded couple!"_

"_Couple?!" Sasuke and Sakura repeated._

_She turned to them, surprised and suspicious now._

_Tsunade spoke in a strong voice. "Of course! The engagement has taken place. When you come to see them they shall both be married!"_

"_Married?!" Sakura and Sasuke asked._

"_Very well," Hatasha spoke. "You make sure of that. Because if I find out this has all been a hoax, your entire village will pay for everything!" She turned and gave a battle cry to her Amazons. They all gave the same battle cry into the sky. Once they stopped they started walking away. Hatasha faced Sasuke and Sakura once more. "May your life be a blessing. And hopefully I'll get to see your toddlers soon enough. I know your daughters will be quite powerful children." After that she walked away._

"_Children?!" Sasuke questioned, Sakura only blushed. She understood now what they were trying to say. She didn't completely understood how, but all she had figured out was that somehow Sasuke and she were now betrothed!_

_~Hokage's Tower~_

_Sasuke slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk._

"_NEVER!"_

"_It was the only way." Tsunade was looking out the window. Meilin was standing beside the woman's chair, looking at the angry raven-haired boy._

"_I am not marrying Sakura! For heaven's sake, she's like a sister to me!" Sasuke complained._

"_Well, you better start seeing her as more than that," Tsunade spoke._

_Sasuke growled. "Listen clearly, old bag, I am not marrying that pink-haired nuisance!"_

_Tsunade glared at Sasuke and stood up from her chair. She went and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "If you don't, you will be killed by those women!" she reminded._

"_I rather die then sell off my pride and my soul," Sasuke said without hesitating._

"_This isn't just about you anymore!" Tsunade yelled. "If you don't marry Sakura, then the entire village is doom! Konoha will once again be destroyed! You already caused enough problems in the past! The least you can do to repent for your betrayal is this!" She threw him away from her._

_Sasuke growled as he stared at the angry Hokage. His fists trembling in anger._

"_I. Won't. Marry. Her." He said through gritted teeth. He turned and stormed off without another word. He slammed the door open and looked over to see that Sakura was standing by the door, her head hanging low._

_Sasuke's ebony eyes glared at her with anger. "Listen clearly to this and remember it well, Sakura; I will never in a thousand years choose you to be the one to revive the Uchiha Clan." After those words he stormed off._

_Sakura simply stayed there, staring at the floor. Those words remaining with her in her broken heart. She allowed tears to stream out of her eyes._

_Then comfort came._

_When Naruto finally arrived from the village._

**~*~*~*~***

She remembered how furious the blond had been when he had found out about the engagement. It had broken his heart into pieces and she knew that. But she kept trying to tell herself that it will pass. But it hasn't. He still thought of her.

And she thought of him. What was wrong with her?

She lightly touched her lips and closed her eyes. She remembered his beautiful and stupid grin. He had grown to be so handsome. He was still stupid, but so what?! He was nice and sweet and amazing to her. He made her feel like someone in her life. That's what she loved about Naruto.

"Naruto…" she whispered as she continued to lightly touch her lips. Those lips that he had kissed so lovingly. Those lips that Sasuke has never once even tried to kiss in their entire marriage.

She made up her mind.

She was going to talk to Naruto. She was going to try and stop avoiding him.

Because she needed him.

She needed comfort and…

…love…

* * *

To my SasuIno readers, I apologize for not putting enough SasuIno goodness. Next chapter I will try and focus on our main couple which is them. I apologize. So yeah.

This chapter was mostly about the flashback. Nothing else to say. I couldn't think of anything else and for some strange reason I wanted to include Amazons. I don't know why, I just did.

That'll be all I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Here we go. Another chapter. Enjoy my dearest and patient readers. Love you all. Sorry it took long. Exams are coming up and the quarter is ending in about a week so I have to be in tip-top shape to pass with at least a C in my classes!

Wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
The Flaws**

Ino turned when she heard the door and smiled as she saw a familiar pineapple head walking in. He smiled at her.

"How's it going?" he asked in that lazy tone of his.

Ino went to the counter. "Fine."

Shikamaru nodded. "So, anybody's proposed to you again?"

"Three times today," she answered as she went ahead and started watering the roses.

He chuckled. "I don't know why those guys want to marry you. If they knew the real you they would be running for their lives."

Ino stopped watering the flowers and turned to look at Shikamaru. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…you can be…a real pain in the neck."

Ino placed the watering can down on the desk. "A…pain…?" she repeated. Shikamaru saw that look in her eye. The one that screamed 'I am so going to kill you!!!'

"Troublesome…" he muttered. "Ino, your biggest flaw is that you become selfish when it comes to your looks."

"And why shouldn't I care?!" Ino questioned, now angry. "I am beautiful and I know it! So do all those guys! Everyone in Konoha knows it!"

"Ino…" Shikamaru sighed. "That's your problem. Your ego. You're prideful and egotistical about your looks. You know you're beautiful, but it isn't enough. It's like you want everyone to know it."

"Everyone does know it!" Ino corrected.

"That's another flaw," Shikamaru brought up. "You want everyone to think the way you do about your looks. Ino, looks aren't everything. You are beautiful, I'll admit that, but you got to stop thinking that way only. You'll never be able to keep a man by your side that way."

Ino scoffed. "That's what you think."

"Hn?" Shikamaru looked at her.

"Nothing!" Ino yelled. "Just, leave me alone! I'm busy!" She went ahead and snatched the watering can and started watering the flowers again.

"Ino, I didn't mean anything by it," Shikamaru stated.

Ino ignored him.

He sighed. "Troublesome woman."

He walked towards her but she kept ignoring him.

"Right now you're being a bit of a drag," Shikamaru told her.

"Then leave," Ino simply said. "I don't need you. After all, if I'm as annoying as you say I am then why do you even come to see me?"

"Ino, you're annoying, yes," Shikamaru confirmed. Ino fumed with anger and glared at him as she slammed the watering can on the counter. "But that's what makes you who you are. If a man truly likes you then it means he loves your flaws."

"Flaws?" Ino repeated. Her eyes narrowed. "You think…I have flaws?!"

"Everybody has flaws," Shikamaru assured. He chuckled. "Mine is that I'm just too lazy," he admitted.

"Hmph!" Ino smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Temari will have a LOT to deal with!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Your flaw is refusing to admit that even you have imperfections," he continued.

"What?!" Ino asked. "Are you calling me stubborn?!"

"And being difficult," he added.

"Difficult?!" Ino repeated. "Get out Shikamaru! You're getting on my nerves!" she ordered as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Stop being this way," Shikamaru said as he walked to her.

"Go away!"

"Ino!"

"I said...?!" She gasped as she was about to walk away, but Shikamaru pulled her by her arm unsuspected. She was about to fall but he managed to catch her in an accidental embrace. She slowly pulled away and looked up at him. Shikamaru's cheeks turned a bright pink but Ino was only surprised.

"I…" He felt a bit nervous.

"Ahem."

They both turned and Ino's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed as she pulled away from Shikamaru. He simply rubbed the back of his neck and muttered troublesome.

"Nara, aren't you engaged?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't answer. "Whatever. Speaking of which, I promised Temari I would meet up with her today." He walked towards the door and stopped next to Sasuke. "What are you doing here? Buying flowers for the missus?"

Sasuke simply smirked. "As if."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He simply walked away. Ino was a bit embarrassed by the situation but shook off the feeling.

"How may I help you?" Ino asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "Cut the formalities." He walked towards her and she was trapped as her back hit the shelves and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Sasuke…a customer might come in…" she told him as she tried not to let her breathing go uneven right now.

"Hmm?" He was breathing on her ear. She felt herself melting. He nibbled on her ear and then slowly pulled back a bit to look at her face. He went ahead and kissed her.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh."

"I…need to…ask you…so--" He cut her off by giving her a hard and passionate kiss. She folded and gave into him as she pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body close to hers. She felt so hot.

She pulled away and gasped for air. His hands travelled to her thighs and she could feel his pride becoming hard.

"I need…to ask you…something…"

"Hn?"

He kissed her neck, wanting to make her moan.

"Do…you think…I…have…flaws…?" she asked through heavy breaths.

He chuckled and kissed her nose then her mouth and then went for her neck once again. She sighed in pleasure as he licked her hot skin.

"Everybody has…flaws…" he admitted.

Not the answer she was expecting.

She managed to push him off her, but stayed in his arms. "What?"

He arched an eyebrow. He didn't understand what the problem was.

"So…you're saying I have flaws?" she asked.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Ino managed to struggle free from his hands and walked away from him. Sasuke watched her carefully. "You think…I'm not perfect…?"

"Nobody is perfect," Sasuke told her.

Ino frowned. "Then Shikamaru was right."

"What exactly is this about?" he asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Ino pulled away. He was confused, but getting annoyed as well.

Ino was angry. "I can't believe you don't find me flawless!" she yelled.

"Flawless?" Sasuke repeated and gave a small laugh. Ino was taken aback by the reaction he gave. He looked at her with those ebony eyes that she always drowned in. "Ino, you of all people should know you aren't flawless."

She gasped.

"You're loud. Annoying. Too confident. A bit egotistical. And not to mention that you care a lot about how you look. You were also very whiney."

Knives! Stabbing her like hard-cold steel!

"And sometimes you can be obnoxious and self-centered."

That did it.

SMACK!

Sasuke was wide-eyed with surprise. The red mark on his face searing with pain as Ino's eyes filled with tears.

"Bastard!" she cried. "Get out!" She yelled. He didn't move. He was angry that Ino dare even hit him across the face. He was getting close and Ino backed away. He cornered her and Ino gasped as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Don't you do that again…" he said in a vile tone.

She felt her tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried pushing him away, but he was stronger than she imagined.

He grabbed her shoulders and planted a hard kiss on her lips. She muffled as she struggled to get out but couldn't. She gave up trying as she simply allowed him to kiss her. Once he pulled away she felt her lips swollen with pain.

The door.

He quickly pulled away and went by the counter. Ino bit her bottom lip as she pulled away from the wall and towards the flower beds.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be here, Sasuke," TenTen spoke.

Ino turned to see the brunette. She looked real nice. She was only four months pregnant. Ino smiled as she walked towards the brunette.

"TenTen, it's nice to see you," she greeted with a smile. "Aww. How is the pregnancy going?" she asked as she rubbed the brunette's belly.

"Going healthy," TenTen answered. "Just like the past pregnancy."

"How are the twins?" Ino asked.

"A handful." TenTen sighed but smiled. "I love them both. They remind me of their energetic father."

"I think Kao is more like you," Ino said. "Even though Suzaka look like you, Kao likes throwing stuff." She giggled as she remembered how the boy would always try getting his hands on some kunais and shurikens.

"He's a handful, alright," TenTen agreed. "But, that's what makes me love him even more."

Ino looked up at TenTen. Her eyes filled with mothering love as she thought about her son and his flaws. She didn't care.

"Why?" Ino asked.

The brunette gave a small hearty chuckle. "Because, it's his flaws that make him who he is. Without them he would be some perfect machine that is just there. Perfection is nice once in a while, but it takes away the qualities that make him who he is. Kao and Suzaka are twins, but if they acted pretty much the same it would be boring. Both are energetic. Both have flaws and differences. That's what makes them who they are. And I love them even more with those flaws."

Ino looked down and smiled. She turned to see Sasuke leaning by the far wall, his arms crossed and a taunting smile pasted on his face.

He did like her. With or without flaws. To him it didn't matter because that's what made her Ino Yamanaka.

"Well, I just came to pick up some orchids," TenTen stated. "You know how much I love those."

Ino giggled and nodded as she went ahead and grabbed a bouquet of orchids. She smiled as she looked at TenTen and then whispered something to the brunette. She blushed a little and then giggled.

"Sayonara Ino. Sayonara, Sasuke."

Once she left Sasuke turned to Ino and arched an eyebrow. "What did you told her?" His voice was filled with curiosity.

Ino winked. "Just the meaning of orchids." She went ahead flipped the sign so it said CLOSED outside. She shut down the blinds and sighed. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What is their meaning?"

"A Chinese symbol for many children." She smiled. Sasuke chuckled. "What?"

"You think she would want many children?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? I've never really thought that Lee and TenTen would marry. So many things have happened that I never expected. Besides, TenTen's motherly and I believe she can handle her kids well enough. Plus, an orchid also signifies love and beauty."

Sasuke smirked. He turned to look at some flowers. "And those?"

"Those are primroses," Ino answered.

He waited.

She blushed. "Their meaning is…'I can't live without you'…" She blushed.

He chuckled. He turned her to face him and planted a kiss on her lips. She accepted it and felt so at home in his arms.

Ino knew she was making mistakes. That's the thing. That was the one flaw she realized to have ever admitted in her life. As she clutched the sheets close to her naked body she now realized that no matter what the one flaw that will always remain is this: she will always be the other woman.

She bit her bottom lip and felt the tears swelling up in her eyes. The other woman. The home-wrecker. The slut that slept with the husband. The seductress.

She sobbed and felt the pain in her chest. It wasn't fair. She loved Sasuke more than her own life. She really did. She has loved him since forever and she realized this. She allowed the tears to silently continue to stream down her cheeks. She felt a tug and realized that Sasuke was awake, his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tired.

"Nothing," she lied, trying to not let her voice break.

He knew something was wrong. He nuzzled her neck and she felt so right with him. They fitted so perfectly together.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she told him.

He knew what she meant. He rested his head lightly on her shoulder as she simply lay there, trying to find the right words.

"I don't like being the other woman."

Sasuke nibbled on her ear and then whispered "You are definitely not the other woman."

"You're married," she reminded.

He shrugged. "That marriage is nothing. You know that it's all a sham. Everybody does."

She nodded. "Still. The fact that she has your name makes her your wife. Your one and only. I am just…"

The woman he's sleeping with.

They couldn't go on dates because people would catch them. They couldn't hold hands or kiss or even hang out in public! It was a horrible situation for both of them.

"I want you Ino," Sasuke said as he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you," she remarked.

That's when she realized something else. Never once has Sasuke ever said he loves her. He's said he wants her, but never that he loves her. Why? Did he love her? Or did he just want to have an affair with her? Did he just desire her body? Just the sex?

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.

She knew Sasuke wasn't one to say what he feels, but…it wouldn't hurt him to say 'I love you' once in a while. It would make her very happy to hear it. She shifted a little to make herself more comfortable. She felt the heat of his body. She couldn't help but let out a shudder of pleasure.

He kissed her neck and then her cheek. He was so loving towards her. Of course he loved her. There was no other explanation for such tenderness. There were times when he would be in control, but not always. There were times when he would be sweet and romantic with her. Trying to seduce her in so many ways. But…the sex…

He was usually in control. And it's been long since he's done anything romantic for her.

She snickered. Of course. He couldn't. Romance meant a lot of things. Flowers, chocolates, dates, and many other sweet things they couldn't do.

Why couldn't she love someone else?

Why didn't she just decide to forget him and try to love one of her many courters?! Why?! Why was her heart taken by a married man?!

She felt like punching something or someone.

"What?" he asked.

"I just…I don't know," she sighed. "I have all this energy in me and I don't know how to let it out."

A devilish grin cross Sasuke face as he moved in closer to Ino and whispered in her ear. "I have a pretty good idea how."

Ino smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted as she turned around and they kissed his neck, making him moan in pleasure as her tongue started licking him. She then moved to his lips and they locked in a passionate kiss.

~Night, Uchiha Household~

Sakura sat up once she heard the door. She felt angry as she decided to confront Sasuke and this time she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

She slipped on her pink robe and tied it and headed out the room.

Downstairs Sasuke rubbed his hair as he was heading to the couch. He heard footsteps from the stairs, but didn't care. Most likely Sakura coming down for a glass of water or something like that.

But he was wrong.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice not as angry as she wanted it to sound. As soon as she laid her eyes on him all she could think about was how handsome he looked. And how deeply she truly loved him.

He shrugged.

She bit her bottom lip as she moved a little closer. "Sasuke…"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, annoyed that she was awake. A sign that he didn't want to talk. She shook her head, trying to get into the mood of anger, but it was impossible with Sasuke. He was her loved one and she didn't want to fight again.

"Sasuke…"

He stretched out his arms and was about to lay down, but Sakura got in front of him and placed his arms on his chest.

"Don't…" she said softly.

What was she doing?

"I'm…your wife…"

He grunted. He hated when she said that word. It was true. As much as he hated to admit it. She was his wife. But for how long?

She looked up and Sasuke stared at those green orbs that he knew Naruto loved so much. He didn't understand why though. What was it that Naruto saw in the rosette? What was it that Sasuke didn't see?

An image of Ino appeared in his head.

He wondered why.

"Sasuke…please…kiss me…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura slowly leaned forward to kiss Sasuke. But he wasn't weak. He didn't hesitate as he took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Please don't," he said bluntly as he walked around her.

"Why not?!" Sakura yelled, upset. She felt the anger boiling. Her heart breaking once again. Rejection. Something she was used to Sasuke doing, but she was never ready for such pain in her chest.

"We've been through this since the beginning. I cannot do that with you," he reminded.

Sakura was about to yell but silenced when she caught something on his shoulder. She stared at the silvery colored thin line on his shoulder. She felt sorrow and horror. What was it? Slowly and hesitantly she reached out. No, she refused to believe such thoughts. But…

She slowly placed her fingers on the strand of hair. Sasuke turned and noticed Sakura pulling something and staring at it. She showed him.

"What is…this…?" She couldn't believe her eyes. A strand of silvery blonde hair. It shone under the light of the moon as she stared at it. No. It couldn't be. Maybe…Naruto?! Yes! It must've been…but…

This strand was pale blonde!

Sasuke was caught off guard, but regained his pose and stayed cool.

"What?" He pretended he didn't know why she was in a shocked stage. 'Damn it! How could I be so careless?!' he thought angrily.

Sakura looked up at him. "Who is she?"

"What are you tal-!" He was cut off.

"Don't bitch me!!" Sakura cried. She clenched her hand into a fist, trapping the blonde hair. She was furious and Sasuke knew this. "Sasuke…are you…having an affair?!"

He stayed quiet and narrowed his eyes. He scoffed as he turned away. "What makes you come to that conclusion?"

Sakura felt the hot tears forming in her eyes. "You never look at me. You never hold me. Never kiss me or even hug me. You always come home late. You always smell…strange! Like…a floral or strawberry scent! Why?!"

"Sakura, you're making scene out of this."

"A scene?!" she repeated. "How CAN I NOT make a scene when MY husband might be having an affair with god-knows-who!!!" she shouted.

"Stop making such accusations!" He was serious and annoyed. "We'll discuss this in the morning." He turned around but Sakura grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"Sasuke, tell me the truth! I'm going to find out!" Sakura assured.

He narrowed his eyes. "And if I am?"

Her eyes widened, tears streaming down.

"Will you let me go? Will you give me my freedom? Will you finally let me be in peace? Return to my place? Be with whom I want to be with?" He truly wondered if Sakura would. He was hoping her answer was yes.

But…

"No…"

He was surprised.

"I…can't…"

"Yes you can!"

She shook her head. "Sasuke…I know that no matter how rocky our relationship is you would never have an affair. It's not you. Cheating on me…is not…your way. You can't simply believe that I would believe such a horrible thing."

'What?!' Sasuke was furious.

"You…wouldn't…"

"You don't know me," he spoke angrily.

"Then tell me who is she?!" Sakura cried.

He closed his eyes and looked away. "Whether I tell you one or the other you will always believe one answer that is in your head. The answer that is hurting not just both of us."

She stifled a gasp. "What do you mean?"

"You know that it is hurting someone else, but you refuse to believe it or even see it," he explained. "Sakura, if only you would simply allow yourself to listen to your senses and choose the right answer! Neither of us would be suffering in this sham of a marriage!"

She couldn't help but gasp.

He turned away from her. "You know better than I do that this marriage will never work. The years will go by. But my feelings will remain the same. I can never love you in the way you are blinded to believe you love me."

"Blinded?!"

He nodded.

"I am not blinded! Sasuke, all my life I have done nothing but worship you! Admired you and love you!!" she cried.

"Do you really?"

She didn't understand.

"You say you love me, but are your feelings really definite? Do you really love me the way you say you do?" he asked.

She didn't know what he meant by that.

"Before you declare your feelings to someone you must be certain what those feelings are, Sakura."

"I…"

"If not, you are hurting more people than you believe," Sasuke continued.

She was silent. Somewhere in her heart she knew he was right. There were knots in there and she didn't know what she wanted. What did she want?

"Sasuke…"

He scoffed as he turned away from her. She was furious now as she went ahead and took a hold of his arm.

"We are not finished!!"

"We are!" Sasuke yelled. "With everything!"

"What?"

"I hate this marriage! I hate this life! Sakura, don't make me hate you!"

"Sasuke."

"This lie has to end!"

"Sasuke…"

"You know that you and I are not meant to be!"

"Sasuke!"

"But you refuse to let go of a childhood obsession of stupidity that makes you nothing but a selfish, egotistical, good-for-nothing, bi-!"

"BAKA!!"

His eyes widened in surprise as she smacked him across the face as hard as she could. He couldn't believe she actually got the courage.

Sakura gasped once she realized what she had done. She took a step back, her hands folded to her chest as she watched Sasuke. His cheek had a red imprint. He slowly turned to her direction, his eyes no longer that beautiful ebony color. They were red. Showing his anger towards her and for the first time, pure hatred.

He didn't say a word as he stormed past her and slammed the door shut after he left. Sakura simply stood there.

Thunder hit.

She looked out the window to see water on the window. She couldn't help as she began to violently cry.

"Sasuke!!!" She cried and cried as she shouted his name, her voice starting to hurt, but she didn't care as she cried through the pain.

xxxxxxxxxx

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

Ino rubbed her eyes as she heard a noise. She sat up and yawned as she stretched out her arms and turned to look at her balcony window. She could make out a dark figure through her velvet curtains and she stood up and walked towards the window. She slowly pulled the curtain and stifled a gasp.

"Sasuke?"

She opened her window and allowed him in. The wind blew and lightning stroked softly, making a flash of light appeared, shadowing her features.

Sasuke stared at the Yamanaka girl as he closed the door behind him.

Ino noticed the red mark on his cheek and gently placed her hand on him. He flinched a bit bu then regained his posture as he looked at her blue eyes.

Those eyes that gave him so much comfort.

Slowly and gently he placed his lips on hers. Ino didn't pull back or asked any questions. She simply allowed him to kiss her tenderly.

A kiss she has never thought she would feel.

Tender. Sweet. Love.

It was a kiss of love.

'Sasuke…' she thought as she closed her eyes and they stayed this way for a few seconds. Sasuke pulled away softly and stared at her again. Then he simply pulled her hand and sat her down on her bed as he kneeled down and looked up.

Ino didn't understand.

He lazily laid his head on her legs and Ino still didn't know what was happening. She decided not to ask. Something told her he didn't want to talk. She simply caressed his raven hair and allowed him to stay the way he was.

It was a silent night, with the rain receding and the noise level coming down.

A silent night. A silent night with silent love.

Nothing was needed to be said. Nothing was said. They could feel their chakra energy intensively. They were connecting mentally. Something Ino never thought Sasuke would ever want to do. Their minds and hearts had become one now.

She could feel his pain and his sadness and his fuming anger towards a certain rosette. She somehow felt that the mark on his cheek was given by Sakura. Her chakra became intense at the angry thought and Sasuke felt it.

She blushed as she felt the love he felt…love? Wait a minute! He did love her?! Not desired her only?! She couldn't help but turn a crimson pink as she felt everything he felt. His affection for Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. His affection for Karin's upcoming baby. The brotherly bond he had with Naruto.

And…

The bond…with Sakura…?

She bit her bottom lip, but she calmed down once she realized something.

This bond…

It was not a bond that was desired towards a woman from a man. Sakura…he desired a bond of family with her. A sisterly bond. A bond that tied Naruto and her towards him as a family of brother and sister only.

Something else?

A bond that he desired. Towards Naruto and Sakura. He desired them happiness with each other.

'He's so sweet.'

She smiled as she caressed his hair. His chakra level aroused her. She felt his energy. She also felt the need he felt of reviving the Uchiha Clan. She blushed at that thought.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He felt everything she felt. Her love towards her friends Chouji and Shikamaru. Her happiness for Shikamaru and Temari. Her hidden friendship desired towards Sakura.

Her sadness at having Sasuke married and forbidden.

The lust and passion she felt at their forbidden love.

Her love towards her father. Towards her sensei.

But the most powerful one was the love she felt for him. She loved him and wanted him to always be hers. She wanted him to be hers in body, spirit, and mind.

He pulled away and looked up at her again. She simply looked down at him.

"Aishiteru…" she whispered.

"I…do…too."

Her eyes gleamed with hope.

"I love you, Ino."

She felt a surge of happiness as she felt the tears stream down. They had flaws. But…they didn't care as long as there was love from both of them. That's what she realized. That it was their flaws that also united them.

Slowly and gently Sasuke leaned upwards and gave her a gentle kiss. There was another feeling in the air. A feeling of love and lust combining as one. A feeling of unity. Something uniting them both. A seed of love has been planted. A ribbon tying them both for eternity.

Slowly and calmly and lovingly they made love. Gentle and pure love. She couldn't help but sigh in happiness as he held her body gently and caressed her thighs right. Kissing her neck. Her lips. Her belly.

This night was not sex. This night was all about love.

Everyone and everything has flaws. Even love.

But these flaws are what keep the magic flowing through the air of pure love.

And Sasuke and Ino could see the magic that flowed above them as they made love. Uniting their bodies for once in not sex. Uniting their bodies in tender and everlasting love.

Fade away flaws.

Vanish from sight impure thoughts.

Truly tonight was a night filled with…

**Evanescent Imperfection…**

* * *

Hope there was enough SasuIno here. I'll try to be focusing more on them from now on. I promise. Although the next chapter we might focus on others a little as well.

As I wrote this chapter I realized it was what I was thinking about when I first thought of the fanfic and the title. Fore those that might not know Evanescent means vanish, to get rid of. And notice the title is Evanecsent Imperfection. In other words, something like make flaws and imperfection disappear. To get rid of the blemishes.

But you're all smart. You all probably knew that. hehehee.

Reviews would be nice.

No bashing!


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Phew! Sorry for the late update my readers. But here you go. The next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Reminiscing Night**

Ino slowly opened her eyes and struggled a bit to get up. That's when she realized that a naked Sasuke was holding her tightly in his arms. She smiled as she snuggled in closer. Through the whole night he would refuse to let go of her since their little mental connection. She felt closer to him than ever.

Truly it was the best night in her life!

She yawned and tried to stretch but of course she couldn't. She pouted a little. Sasuke was stronger than she thought.

He murmured something.

She stopped struggling.

"You're mine…" he mumbled.

She wondered if he was talking about her. Duh! She rolled her eyes. Of course he was! He was still that possessive young man. She kissed his cheek and smiled as she watched him sleep like an angel.

He repeated it. She started wondering what he was dreaming. If he was even dreaming. He continued mumbling in his sleep. She got worried when he started saying something else.

"Sacrifices…"

"Sasuke?"

"Can't…I won't…"

"Sasuke." She softly nudged him. She didn't like it that he was probably having a nightmare. She didn't want him to suffer. "Sasuke."

His eyes shot open and Ino's eyes widened as Sasuke had tightened his grip on her shoulders and slammed her into the mattress, him on top of her.

He calmed down and noticed what he was doing and pulled back and slid next to her. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry."

Ino sat up and crawled to him and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She pouted. "You don't trust me?! Even after last night?!" She was furious.

He chuckled. "Just the usual nightmares. Nothing to worry about. I don't want to worry you with petty stuff."

"Sasuke…"

He caressed her cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. She accepted it and smiled once he pulled away.

Ino hugged Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night was…different," she replied.

"Hn?" He was confused.

"Like, I actually felt our chakras combining into one. Making us become one with each other. I know it sounds so cliché and overuse, but last night it was as if we were tied as one. Bonded."

He chuckled. "You're right. It does sound cliché."

She frowned a bit. He put a gentle hand on her cheek and made her look at his ebony eyes. Staring into her blue eyes he realized something. Last night he didn't understand what Naruto saw in Sakura. But he would always notice the blockhead staring into Sakura's green orbs. Looking at his beloved Ino's sky blue eyes made him realize something. It was those eyes. Naruto was entranced with Sakura the way Sasuke was entranced with Ino. It made so much sense now. Naruto was in love with Sakura. It isn't some silly crush. That dumb blond idiot is in love with Sakura. Just like Sasuke was in love with Ino.

"Sasuke?"

He chuckled and looked at her. "But I feel the same way."

She smiled as they gave each other another tender kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura?"

The rosette smiled as Naruto came in. She had forgotten to lock the door and even refused to go upstairs to bed. Naruto ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong?"

He was extremely worried. She looked horrible. As if she'd been crying all night.

"Sasuke…" Her voice was hoarse. "Tell him to…come home…"

"What?"

"He left last night," Sakura told him. "Isn't he…with you?"

Naruto thought for a minute. It wasn't like Sasuke to not come home. And whenever he wasn't home he was with him. But last night he didn't see him at the bar and he didn't come over to his place at all.

"Let me help you," Naruto offered as he helped Sakura up from the floor. He laid her on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea to help her voice get better. He started boiling the water and went and kneeled down. Sakura was crying.

"Naruto…"

"Shh. Don't strain yourself," he told her.

"Gomen-nasai," she apologized as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you. All the suffering I had caused you."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Especially that rainy night," Sakura continued.

"Stop. No more." Naruto didn't want to hear anything else. He just wanted to help her and he knew if he remembered that night he wouldn't be able to contain himself from touching her beautiful body.

He stood up and went to check on the water. Sakura laid on the couch, waiting for him to come back. Once he did she sat up and he handed her the cup of tea. She slowly drank the delicious substance.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

"What happened last night?"

Sakura sighed and placed the cup on the coffee table. "Sasuke came home late. I…well…we argued again. This time though, I slapped him."

'Serves him right!' Naruto thought. He nodded.

Sakura felt her heart breaking apart once again. "Sasuke…walked out…and I think…he might never be coming…back!" She began to cry again.

Naruto growled. "Sakura…"

She cried and cried.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She gasped and turned to look at Naruto. Shadows hiding his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists and was trembling in anger.

"I…hate…this…"

"Naruto…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he shouted.

"What?"

"You've done nothing but whine since you've married Sasuke! Always crying! Always broken and stepped on! End it Sakura!" he shouted. "What happened to the strong girl I saw when I returned that day?! That strong and determined girl! The one that wouldn't let anything get in her way!"

Sakura looked down. Naruto was right. Sakura used to be strong. Used to be strong-willed! Not whiny! She returned to that twelve-year-old phase. And she hated that.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

She looked at him, her green orbs not containing any sign of a broken soul anymore. She smiled at him. "Let's go out."

"No! Not like that!" Tsunade shouted. She sighed in desperation as Meilin fell on her knees. Tsunade didn't know what else to do. "You know, take a break. We'll continue some other time."

"But…Tsunade-sensei!"

"Just…take a break." Tsunade held her forehead and walked away without looking back at Meilin. The girl frowned and stood up and embraced herself as she started walking away.

"Meilin?"

Meilin looked up to see Sakura walking towards her. "Saku-sempai." Her voice was breaking.

Sakura reached her. "Mei, what's wrong?"

Meilin couldn't hold it in as she threw herself at Sakura and began to cry. "I am so useless! I can't do anything right!"

"Mei…" Sakura caressed Meilin's hair. The girl opened her eyes and saw Naruto walking towards them. They released each other and Sakura stood up, standing next to the blond boy.

"Was Tsunade-baachan being mean again?" Naruto guessed.

The dark-haired girl nodded. "I…think it's best if I quit."

"No Mei!" Sakura scolded.

"Huh?" She looked up at an angry rosette. Her hands on her hips as she scowled at Meilin.

"You can't just quit! That's not the way it's done! You're strong Mei! I know you are! You can't let small obstacles get in your way because if you let them hit you then you're becoming weak every passing minute!"

"Saku-sempai, I am weak! I'm not strong like you."

Sakura chuckled. "I wasn't always strong Mei. I used to whine all the time. I used to be selfish and self-centered. I only cared about one thing. One person. One dream. I was shallow and refused to see everything that surrounded me." She glanced at Naruto. "And everyone."

Meilin sniffed. Sakura bent down and wiped the girl's tears. "Saku-sempai…"

"Mei, if you truly want to be strong, then you can't give up. I wish I wouldn't have. I wish I would've stood up for myself and made my own decision. When you choose a path you have to continue it until you see the opportunity. Don't quit Meilin. Because if you continue down the path you're in, you will become one strong medic nin and possibly, you will even want to become a fighting kunoichi as well, instead of just a medic nin."

She looked down. She has heard a lot about the teams in the past. And one of the worse teams was Team 7. Always selfish and thinking without discussing plans. Always going head-on and nearly getting killed. But they grew and matured.

She knew Sakura was the weakest. And now she was one of the strongest kunoichi in Konohagakure. She was her idol. She did want to become strong. She nodded and brought a confident smile.

"Saku-sempai, I wanna be like you! I wanna be a strong medic nin! I am not going to give up so easily!" she promised.

"That's my girl." Sakura felt proud.

"I gotta find Tsunade-sensei!" Meilin said with confidence. "See you later Saku-sempai. Bye Hokage-sama!" She ran off.

Naruto smiled as he stared at Sakura's profile. The wind blew gently and her pink hair flowed easily. He blushed a bit. He loved her so much. He was surprised when he felt a hand and looked down to see that someone had slipped a hand in his. He looked up to see Sakura looking into his blue eyes.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan?"

She got closer to him.

"Let's spend the rest of the day together."

He blushed lightly as both simply gazed at each other, silent. But she could tell that his answer was yes.

Naruto and Sakura spent the day together. First they went to a small restaurant and ate and reminisced about old times. Laughter. Naruto was happy to once again hear Sakura's laughter. He really missed it.

People were staring, but they didn't care. They weren't doing anything wrong and besides, everyone knew Sasuke and Sakura's marriage was nothing but false. After the restaurant they walked around Konoha and enjoyed the sights. It's been long since Sakura took it easy and relaxed just for a while. She was happy to finally be relaxing. And by Naruto's side.

"Sakura! Naruto!"

They turned and saw Temari waving at them, Shikamaru by her side. They walked towards them and greeted each other.

"Temari! How's it going?"

"Alright. Shikamaru and I have been going through a few hard times, but everything's settled now."

"Hard times?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "But everything's going well now. Nothing is wrong and we're really looking forward to our wedding."

"Have you decided when you'll marry?" Sakura asked, excited.

"In about two months from now," Temari answered.

"That's great! Congrats Temari!" Sakura hugged her friend. Naruto chuckled as he slapped Shikamaru on the back.

"Well, here's to a life of happiness!" He grinned.

"Yeah." Shikamaru smiled and chuckled.

Temari sighed.

"Where will you be living?" Sakura asked.

"We've talked for a bit and we've decided to live in a small village somewhere between Suna and Konoha," Temari answered.

"Really?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

Shikamaru nodded. "It'll be a drag to walk back and forth if we would've lived in Suna or here. So we decided why not somewhere in between."

"Sounds nice." Sakura smiled.

"And what about you two?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, are you on a date or something?" Shikamaru asked, nonchalant to the fact that Sakura is even married.

Naruto and Sakura blushed at that statement. "No." They both answered and looked away. Shikamaru chuckled. He knew something was going on here. Sparks were flying and these two refused to see it.

"I hope everything works out for you two," Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, confused.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave," Temari said. "See ya!" They waved good-bye and once again the blond and the rosette were alone.

"Uh…well, shall we continue our day?" Sakura asked shyly.

Naruto simply nodded. They continued their day together. They went to the training grounds and remembered the good old days. Naruto even challenged Sakura and the rosette happily accepted his challenge. He removed his Hokage cloak and got in fighting stance. Sakura tied her long hair and got ready as well.

Both began their duel. As they fought, memories of Team 7 flowed back to them. From when they started as nothing but twelve-year-old brats that wanted nothing but to accomplish their dreams individually to all the events that had happened.

Two hours of non-stop training passed and both were breathing heavily now. Sakura summoned as much chakra as she could to her fist and smiled.

"Get ready to lose, Naruto!" Sakura gave a battle cry as she ran towards Naruto. The blond simply smiled as he headed towards her as well. Both threw a punch and both fists collided with each other, sending shockwaves around them. Sakura groaned and Naruto held his stance. The rosette fell forward and Naruto caught her, but he too was weak and couldn't handle her weight as he fell back.

Both landed on the floor, breathing heavily as they stayed that way for a while. After a few minutes their breathing evened itself. But they stayed in their current position.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"What made you…uh…well…" He didn't know how to phrase it.

"I'm tired of running," Sakura answered. It was true. She tightened her grip on his black shirt. He caressed her pink hair that had been released during their battle.

Sound from the sky. Naruto noticed the sky had gone from bright blue skies to gray clouds hovering over them. It was also getting late.

"Looks like rain."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Take me home, Naruto."

He was sad that their day together had to come to end. But…it was getting late. They stood up and Naruto picked up his Hokage cloak and put it on Sakura's shoulders. She smiled as they started walking.

Sakura noticed the route they were taking and halted. Naruto turned and looked at the sad rosette that simply gazed at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Take me home."

"We're heading there right--"

"No." She shook her head and looked up at his cerulean eyes. "I mean…take me home Naruto. To…your place."

Naruto didn't understand and bit his bottom lip. He was confused and nervous where this was going, but he decided not to say anything as they started walking a different direction.

It was quiet. Only the soft sounds of lightning almost coming and rain slowly starting to pour. They picked up their pace and were jogging now towards Naruto's new home.

Upon reaching it, Sakura looked around. It wasn't the dingy old apartment he used to live in when he was younger. It was more roomy and enough space for a person to make a decent living here. It was now pouring outside. Sakura kicked off her sandals and walked into the small living room. She placed Naruto's cloak on the edge of the couch.

Naruto did the same and walked towards the kitchen. The rain poured down hard and fast. He came out with two towels. He placed one on his head and handed the other one to Sakura. The rosette took the towel and started drying her hair.

"Uh…"

Naruto sat next to her as he slid the towel from his hair down to his shoulders.

"Uhm…"

"Is something wrong?" He wasn't looking at her, he kept his gaze forward.

She simply stared at his profile. His whiskers. His eye. His hair. He was so amazing. How could she never notice before?

Oh, right.

She was always obsessed with Sasuke.

She remembered the days without Sasuke Uchiha. The days that were only Naruto and her. She had come to realize how much he really meant to her. She could even swear that she had grown to love him as a man.

But those feelings vanished once the opportunity to be with Sasuke came up and were decided in her betrothal.

But now she wondered if those feelings really did disappear.

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned and noticed Naruto staring at her with worry in those beautiful blue eyes of his. She hated seeing him sad because of her.

"Naruto…"

Slowly and gently she reached out and touched his cheek. Naruto felt the warmness from her hand. Her fingertips as she caressed him.

"Sakura-chan…"

Memories of that night they spent together flashed back into their minds. Sakura could feel the anxiety coming from Naruto's chakra. She herself was nervous as she remembered that rainy night. Almost like this night.

**~*~*~*~***

"_Naruto…" she moaned as his hand travelled down to her waist and almost entered down her waistband. "No, stop."_

_He did. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want._

"_I…can't…"_

"_I love you, Sakura."_

_She bit her bottom lip._

"_Do you really love Sasuke?"_

"_I did when I was young," she admitted._

_His eyes shined with hope._

"_I…am not sure anymore. I don't know what I feel."_

"_Sakura-chan, do you hate me?"_

"_Of course not! Baka! How could you think such a thing?!" Sakura's green orbs showed hurt and sadness at the thought that Naruto would even believe such a thing. "I care about you."_

_Her hand touched his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and then open again to stare at Sakura's green ones._

"_Don't marry Sasuke-teme."_

_Sakura didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think off. She brought Naruto gently down to her body and rested his head on her bosom. Naruto felt so secure in her arms. He felt loved._

"_Gomen-nasai…"_

_Naruto slowly closed his eyes and felt slumber hitting._

"…_Naruto…"_

**~*~*~*~***

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she started getting closer to Naruto. He could feel her hot breath and she smelled so sweet. Cherry.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Their mouths connected as they hungrily kissed each other in such a passionate way.

Their bodies fit so perfectly. Sakura arched her back as she felt the pain and pleasure of having Naruto inside of her.

'I feel so hot! It feels so good.' Her thoughts were swayed by the fervent feeling her body felt as Naruto penetrated her. She moaned as he continued his rhythm.

Naruto felt used and passionate. He wanted her badly. He wanted to mark her as his only. And now he was. But this was only…sex…?

"Naruto!" Sakura moaned. He lowered and brought her into as hug. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and tightened her legs around his waist. "Naruto…make me yours only!"

The blond was happy to know she was thinking of him as they did this. Was this love? He felt such power surging from their bodies and connecting them as one. He lowered her and she opened her eyes to look at him as he pulled away and hovered over her. He was so handsome. His hair messy, his blue eyes with so much love and passion for her.

She came to realize that she needed this. She needed him with her.

The rain poured as they continued their sexual ritual. Their moans. Their scent filling his room and Sakura's screams as he made her completely his.

This night was a night filled with so much passion as they screamed out and gave into their lust and came into climax.

Sakura lay there, being thoughtful. Naruto was beside her. She watched as he slept and his muscular chest moved up and down as he breathed.

'Why…do I feel like…this was right?' She tightened her grip as she realized that she has committed adultery! The one thing that could set Sasuke free from the loveless marriage! She bit her bottom lip as she realized this.

But…

'I can't let him go.' It wasn't Sasuke she was thinking about. And she realized this. It was Naruto whom she was thinking about. 'I won't let him go. I can't. Not anymore. I can't lose him.'

The thought of not being able to have Naruto was like a stab in her heart. She knew she needed the blond by her side now.

'I am such a baka…' she felt the hot tears swelling in her eyes. 'How can I be so selfish? How can I live with myself by stealing their happiness for my own?!' She sobbed at the thought of her being nothing but a brat once again.

"No…" she whispered. "No more crying."

She wiped her tears. "I…love him." She looked at Naruto determinedly and came to the conclusion. As much as it hurt to know, she knew she did. She loved Naruto so much and would refuse to let him go.

And what made her even sicker to live with herself was the horrible truth:

She loved Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Her heart was torn.

One was her childhood crush and her now obsession.

The other was the one was the one that brought a smile and she thought as her friend so much but now was much more.

Between two very different people.

But she felt the same for both, nevertheless.

The question is…did she really love them both? Or was she blinded and not able to see whom she really loves. She looked down at her hands. She felt sick to her stomach even thinking that way. But she suddenly remembered something Meilin had told her about love.

_When you cherish someone, you can't help but want them with you. It is a simple love and affection you have for that for which you care._

_But when you truly love someone, you can't help but always feel happy. Love hurts, Saku-sempai. But when you look deep into that person and feel that connection, you know that it is truly love._

_Love isn't rare. But admitting it as true love is._

She looked deeply at Naruto. She felt her chakra going wild as she thought of a future with him. A future by his side. As his wife. She couldn't help but feel the warm fuzziness she had felt when she had touched that rose quartz that day everything was decided for her. She couldn't help but feel her heart fluttering with delight at the thought of being able to be this way with Naruto every night.

That made her blush though.

Still. The thought of having such a beautiful marriage. A wonderful husband.

It was undeniable.

She knew it.

She knew what she felt.

She chuckled.

"Baka…" She gently kissed Naruto's cheek. "Who would've thought that you were the one from those visions the rose quartz gave me."

And it was. The image of the groom by her side. It became clear as she saw herself in a beautiful gown and the groom smiling at her. But now she could see the blond hair. Those cerulean eyes. Those whiskers on his cheeks. And that fox grin of his.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno on their wedding day.

She felt so stupid, but happy. Happy to finally have solved the loopholes her heart had thrown her. Now one mystery remained.

'What do I truly feel for Uchiha Sasuke…?'

* * *

Sorry it was mostly NaruSaku. In the next chapter I'll try to focus mostly on SasuIno, but of course sometimes it'll contain NaruSaku, but mostly SasuIno. I promise I'll try.

Anyway, reviews are always welcomed.

No flames or insults!


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Lateness!!! Haven't updated in a while. Sorry my peeps. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good enough.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
The Storm**

Naruto groaned as he forced his eyes to open. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He sat up and felt the mattress move. Slowly he turned and watched the beautiful rosette's back turned to him. Her hair over her shoulder. He wondered what she was doing.

She took a hold of her tied hair and pulled it a bit. He noticed the kunai on her other hand and she slowly brought it up. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as she sliced her pink hair.

His eyes widened in surprise as her beautiful hair was being held and she now had that shoulder-length hair she once had. She stood up and held the sheets closed to her body. She was gorgeous. The window was closed and the curtains were down. She opened the window, letting the wind in and lightly blowing the curtains. She brought out her hand and released the strands of hair and they freely flowed off.

One could say they had flowed through the sky and turned to cherry blossom petals from those beautiful trees. Sakura turned to see a naked Naruto sitting on the mattress. She walked away from the window and released the sheets.

They slowly slid off her naked body. Naruto couldn't believe how Sakura had grown. She was perfection in his eyes.

She walked towards him and crawled on the mattress towards him. She lightly pressed her lips on his. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the kiss to become deeper as she pushed her weight on him and both fell back on his bed.

He chuckled as their lips separated and she simply giggled. Her short pink hair less of a nuisance than her longer one.

"I like your hair." He caressed it.

She smiled. "Thanks. I like it better short." It was true. The only reason she grew her hair was so Sasuke would be happy. Since she still believed that whole rumor of Sasuke liking girls with long hair. But since last night, Sakura felt she didn't need her hair long. She wasn't going to be weak again.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I wanna be strong again Naruto," Sakura spoke. "I wanna be the Sakura you came to love and appreciate. The one you didn't need to worry about."

Naruto smirked and chuckled as he kissed her head. "Sakura-chan, no matter what, I always loved you and always will."

"I know."

"I always cared."

"I know."

"And you're not weak."

She smiled. "I know."

Silence filled the room as she laid on him and listened to his steady heartbeat. He continued caressing her pink hair. It was smooth and silky.

Sakura could feel the power of strength once again flowing through her body.

xxxxxxxxxx

~1 week later~

"Mei-chan!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the black-haired girl turned around and smiled as she walked towards Sakura. "Your hair!"

"Yeah, it became a nuisance in my training so I cut it."

Sakura gently touched the tips of her bangs and slightly moved them from Meilin's eyes. She was speechless. She couldn't believe that the girl would go through such an extreme. She knew Meilin loved her hair the most. Cutting it showed maturity and the rosette smiled.

"When you cut your hair, I was shocked, Saku-sempai," Meilin stated, remembering when she first saw Sakura with short hair.

**~*~*~*~***

_Meilin was shocked. She saw Sakura smiling and laughing as she talked with the Hokage. Meilin slowly walked towards the rosette and the blond and stopped a few inches away from them._

_Sakura glanced at her and smiled._

"_Mei-chan!"_

"_Saku-sempai?" Meilin was shocked._

_Sakura nodded. She flicked her short hair. "Do you like it?"_

"_It sure is…different." She didn't know what else to say. She's never seen her this way before. Sakura did look good in short hair though. It was a good sign. She noticed the rosette was glowing with happiness and strength._

"_Arigatou," she thanked._

"_I told her the same thing," Naruto spoke. He winked at the rosette and Sakura simply giggled. The black hair girl didn't understand what was happening, but whatever it was it had brought these two closer._

"_How's your training?" Sakura asked._

"_Better than ever!" Meilin said with a bright smile. "I am not giving up Saku-sempai!" she promised._

"_That's my girl!" Sakura rubbed Meilin's head and smiled. Meilin giggled and nodded as she stared at the girl that gave her strength._

_And that gave her the strength and inspiration…_

**~*~*~*~***

"Did you…cut it because of me?" Sakura asked, worried that the girl was only following in her footsteps and not making her own decisions.

Meilin shook her head. "At first I was going to, so I decided not to and began to think. I realized that I am always dependent on others. I always relied on everyone and always considered myself below everything. So when I finally found myself and decided that I wasn't going to let that be anymore I simply cut it on my own will. But you were my inspiration, Saku-sempai."

Sakura couldn't believe it.

Meilin's hair was shorter than Sakura's. It was neck length and messy. She used to have beautiful long black hair. And yet, she looked even more beautiful with short hair.

"Good for you Mei-chan!" Sakura congratulated.

"Arigatou, Saku-sempai! For everything!"

She hugged the rosette. Sakura now knew that everything was going to be ok for this child. She wasn't going to be weak anymore. And Sakura also knew that she wasn't going to let anything put her down either. Meilin had grown up. And now it was moving forward. Not backwards.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ino turned and smiled. "Gem!!" She jumped to her friend and glomped her. Gem smiled and giggled as she accepted her best friend's hug.

"What are you doing here?"

Gem shrugged. "I just wanted to stop by," she spoke. "Plus, I came to buy some flowers from you for herbs and stuff."

Ino led Gem to the flower shop. Before picking anything Gem decided to spend some time with her old friend. Ino fixed her some tea and handed it to her. Gem sniffed in the essence coming from the floral scent.

"Rosemary…" Gem guessed.

Ino smiled.

"Such a wonderful scent."

They drank their tea. Ino sighed and gently placed her cup down on the small table. She was being very thoughtful and Gem noticed.

"Is something wrong?" The dark-haired girl asked the blonde.

"Hn? Oh. No. Nothing is wrong."

"Ino, you know I can tell when you're lying." She drank more of her tea.

She sighed. "I've been feeling a bit depressed lately. I don't know why, but…it's just something that's been happening."

The girl gave a small and hearty laugh. "You're lonely Ino."

"Lonely?"

"You need someone in your life. You feel like you need more in your life. Someone to be there for you and share a life with you," Gem explained.

"Why do you say that?"

Gem gently placed her cup on the table. "Have you considered any of your gentlemen callers?"

"No!" Ino shook her head. "I don't want to marry any of them!"

"Have you thought of getting to know them?"

"I don't need to Gem," Ino said. "I know they're not the one for me. I know I will never learn to love them at all."

"How can you know that?" Gem asked.

"Because I just do." Ino closed her eyes and allowed the scent of rosemary enter her nose as she thought about Sasuke. He was the one she wanted. The one she wanted by her side forever.

But…

He was married.

"You know, there are quite some eligible men over at Suna," Gem spoke.

"Don't you get it?!" Ino snapped. "Doesn't anybody get it?! I don't want to marry anybody! I don't want to marry any of the men or courters or guys that claim they love me when they hardly know anything about me!"

Gem was surprised at Ino's reaction. Ino's expression softened and she sighed. "Gomen, Gem. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

"It's ok." Gem nodded. "I shouldn't have pressured you."

"It's no big deal," Ino stated. "I mean, it's not like everyone is meant to be with someone."

"Ino."

"You were one of the lucky ones." Ino smiled, trying not to show any sign of sadness. She was happy that Gem was with Gaara. The black-haired girl had been through so much suffering. She deserved the happiness she has gained. Both Gaara and Gem found happiness and love in each other. Something they both believed would be impossible.

"You know Ino, in some ways, I admire the fact that you're still single," Gem admitted.

"Huh?"

Gem stared at her tea. "Most people get marry to feel safe. Some marry for money and wealth. Others marry because they are forced to. And a small amount of people marry for love."

Ino didn't completely understand, but she listened.

Gem took a small sip of her tea and gently placed the cup down. "I love Gaara. You know that. I loved him since as long as I could remember. But when I look at you, I see a woman that isn't desperate. A woman that is willing to go through everything by herself."

Ino gave a small chuckle. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

Gem smiled. "And I know you'll never be. Because you are strong. Strong in both physical and emotional states. You will not allow anyone else to get the spotlight you so deserve."

Ino gave a hearty laugh. "Oh Gem. That's not true." She looked at her friend. "I sometimes do feel weak and sometimes I do try to give in to the feeling of loneliness. But I also remember that I am not alone. That I have friends that care about me. And a father that cherishes me."

"I guess big girls don't cry, huh?" Gem stated and drank her tea.

Ino smiled and looked down at her tea. "Hai."

They drank their tea in silence. Gem was about to say something else, but the door interrupted her. They both turned.

Sasuke stopped and was surprised to see Gem there. The young woman stood up and Ino did as well.

"Sasuke," Ino greeted and bowed. "You here for some flowers for your wife?" She gave a smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well, I have to go," Gem stated. "I'll pick up those herbs later tonight. I'm going to see if I can find Temari." She stopped by Sasuke's side. "How's your wife?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Gem frowned and continued looking ahead of her. "Sometimes it's best to make the decisions you know are what will pain you the most. But sometimes the decisions you make are not always the right ones." After that she left the flower shop. Sasuke sighed and stood by the counter.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Gem always gets on my nerves," Sasuke admitted.

"How?"

"I always felt like that girl knew everything, but at the same time knew so very little," he explained.

Ino nodded. "Gem is one mysterious woman. But she's sweet and nice. That is one fact nobody can deny."

He nodded. She was right. At first glance, Gem seems to be a distant girl that refuses to work with anybody. But that was because she herself had to endure many issues. Issues that blinded her in the beginning, but as time passed, she came to be who she is.

He turned to look at Ino. She took the cups and washed them. She dried them and put them away. Her eyes widened as she felt his arms around her waist.

"I know already what I want."

Ino didn't smile. She stood still. She kept thinking about what Gem had told her. She knew she loved Sasuke. Since the little connection they had that night she knew she loved him so much. Deeper than any feelings she had with anybody. He turned her around and caressed her cheek and then gave her a sudden and hard kiss.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed the kiss to deepen. She wanted him more than ever today. She wanted to feel loved again. Loved and wanted and desired. She wanted to hear her name from Sasuke's lips as they made love.

"Let's go out somewhere," he whispered.

Ino couldn't believe what he said. She pulled away and stared at his ebony eyes. He was being serious.

"But…"

He chuckled. "Shocked?"

"I thought you didn't want anyone to see us together," Ino reminded.

He brought her close and smiled. "As far as everyone is concerned, we are just simply going out to celebrate our success from a mission."

Ino smiled at that.

"HURRAH!"

Kiba drank the alcoholic substance and gave a long sigh as he lightly slammed the cup down on the table.

"A well-deserved beverage after a long day's work with them little brats."

"The genin are much more irresponsible when their teacher is," Shino commented.

"Insult me all you want, Shino, but it ain't gonna work!" Kiba assured. "Besides, even though those kids drive me crazy sometimes, I care about them just as much as any teacher cares about theirs."

"The genins in my squad are all tiring," Neji commented.

"That's because you got stuck with an all female squad!" Kiba guffawed.

Neji frowned. "Be that as it may, they are quite powerful kunoichis."

"That's true!" Chouji commented. "I've seen Neji's genins and they are such amazing chakra users!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "It is quite exciting and troublesome."

"I can imagine," Lee spoke.

"But not as exciting as probably going on S-Rank missions, huh Lee?" Kiba asked.

Lee shrugged. "It's nothing big. To tell you the truth, I am thinking on probably leaving this whole ANBU business. I get worry in missions," he admitted.

"Bah! Lee, you're one of the strongest ninjas here," Kiba stated.

"I worry mostly about TenTen," Lee told him. "I don't want her to worry too much about me or anything. That could hurt the baby."

"Do you feel the same way, Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu sighed as he ordered another cup of sake. "I know Karin's a strong girl so I don't worry much. But what does worry me is that she could give birth any time and I am not ready."

The guys all laughed.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Lee, I think it's sweet that you are thinking about TenTen's health and happiness. I swear, if I wasn't such a superficial girl back then and would've known you better I would've so gone out with you."

Lee gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Aww, that's sweet of you to say Ino."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and drank some more of the alcoholic drink. They continued on babbling about their moments and the missions and everything. Of course, Sasuke and Ino would omit the parts that included their sexual affairs. That was obviously not something to share.

The night passed with drinking and eating and laughing. Talking about everything that they have encountered and how much the genin have improved. After the long night, Sasuke and Ino decided to call it a night and left the others. Nobody really saw anything suspicious since some of them were drunk and some didn't really thought much about it.

Instead of heading home though, they took a small detour and went to the training grounds. They were tipsy, not balanced enough to do serious training so instead they simply walked. Ino stopped by a tree and leaned her back to it. Sasuke leaned his body to her, resting his forehead on hers. It was truly a beautiful and breezy night. Ino noticed the moon and sighed happily.

"I am glad we at least spent time together," she commented.

"Hn." He smirked. He was glad to know. He went ahead and kissed her neck. Ino smiled and sighed as he went on and started licking her. She was so delicious. Ino gave out a small moan. She slightly opened her eyes and caught sight of a few flower petals flowing with the breeze. Beautiful flowers.

Flowers?!

"Oh snap!" Ino pushed Sasuke away.

"What?" Sasuke was confused.

"Gem! Crap! I forgot she's stopping by tonight!" Ino remembered and ran off. Sasuke mushroom sighed and followed.

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

"Uh-huh." Gem had her arms crossed.

Ino gave a nervous laugh as she placed a hand behind her head, looking bashfully at a stern Gem. The black-haired girl giggled.

"Are you mad?" Ino asked.

"No." Gem replied. "But, I will need those flowers."

"Oh yes!" Ino went ahead and took a hold of the flowers Gem needed. She handed them to the girl. "No need to pay. It's on the house. As an apology for keeping you waiting."

Gem smiled. "Arigatou Ino. But it isn't necessary."

"It is!" Ino exclaimed. "I shouldn't have done that. It is rude to the customer!"

Gem sighed. "Well, if you insist. Thanks again, Ino. Hope everything works out for you soon enough."

"Hm?"

Gem winked at the blonde and walked out of the flower shop. Ino went and locked the door and started closing up. She turned and saw Sasuke standing by the counter, smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Ino asked.

Sasuke's smile disappeared and he grunted.

"Sasuke, this isn't you. Running away from the problem isn't you," Ino spoke.

"She really passed the line that night," Sasuke told her.

"I know," Ino said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke caressed her hair. "But sooner or later she will be looking for you and everything will have to be talked through. Sakura isn't one to give up. She'll find you and definitely will make a scene."

Sasuke sighed. She was right about that. "Fine. I'll talk with her in the morning, but that isn't going to change anything. She will still be that obsessed woman that is driving me crazy with fury."

Ino gave him a tender kiss and Sasuke gave a devilish smirk. "Let's go upstairs."

Ino giggled. "Nope. Not tonight."

"Hn?"

She yawned. "I'm a little…tipsy…" She gave a smile giggle and Sasuke simply chuckled. He picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to our room."

She kissed him again and then closed her eyes as she allowed him to take her to their room. Sasuke for the first time had a sincere smile of love in his face. He was happy that Ino was happy. He never wanted to see that smile vanish.

Never.

Sasuke placed Ino on her bed. She was already sleeping soundly. He smiled as he was about to remove his shirt and heard the thunder from outside. He went ahead and closed the balcony window and the sheets. He removed his shirt and then slipped into the bed and pulled the covers on both him and Ino. He brought her close to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Ino cuddled closer and whispered his name.

He caressed her hair. This sudden storm. Something was not right and he could feel it. But what was it? He decided not to think about it and simply tried to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened the door and ran upstairs. She hummed a light tune as she picked up some clothes from her drawer and placed them in a small bag. She fixed her short hair and smiled. Truly she was beautiful with short hair. The rain made it look a dark rose color, but it didn't matter. She heard a noise downstairs.

"Naruto?" Did he come to pick her up? No. She told him to wait for her by the training grounds where nobody would see them heading to his place together. "Sasuke?" Was he home? She barely realized she hadn't thought about Sasuke much the past week. She has been so busy with Naruto that she hasn't even realized that he's been gone a whole week from home. She went downstairs and saw the door opened a little.

She left it opened?

Then again, she was in a rush. She picked up the keys and that's when she noticed a small letter on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. No signature? All it said was _SAKURA_ in beautiful cursive handwriting.

"I wonder whose it from?" She shrugged and placed it in her bag with her extra clothes and walked out and locked the door. She hurried as she felt the raindrops falling faster and harder. She met up with Naruto in the training grounds and from there they went to his place without being detected.

But once there she forgot all about the letter and focused on her Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short, but, I'm pretty busy and I didn't know what else to do with it besides what I have. Don't worry, more things are to come. I promise, my readers! 3

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Ino's Heartache**

Sakura brushed her pink hair and smiled as she looked at her reflection. But that wasn't what made her smile. Seeing the reflection of a sleeping Naruto was what had made her smile. She gently placed the brush down and stood up and walked towards the huge bed. She looked down at the blond that slept soundly. She caressed his cheek and bent down and kissed his cheek. His skin was smooth.

She decided to go downstairs and try cooking up something. She wondered how Naruto would react to having to eat her food. Would he be like Sasuke?

She scoffed. "I'm an idiot." Naruto was nothing like Sasuke. He was kind, sweet, and very promising. He would never hurt Sakura's feelings in any way.

Sakura walked towards the kitchen but her hand accidently hit her small bag. She bent down and picked up everything and placed it back on the table. Then something caught her attention. It was the letter with the fancy cursive writing of her name. She shrugged as she decided to open it and read what was in it.

Her eyes widened.

_YOUR HUSBAND IS DECEIVING…_

_YOU ARE DECEIVING…_

She didn't completely understand it. She re-read it over and over again, trying to make sense out of the foolish letter. Yes, that's what it was. Foolish. Nothing to get so worried about. Sasuke wouldn't cheat on her. But…how could she be sure. She herself has committed adultery. If Sasuke indeed was cheating, there was nothing to be done because the whole situation was that if Sasuke cheats, a divorce would be filed only if Sakura agrees. But she won't!

And second, a divorce could be filed if Sakura is caught being an adulterer! She bit her bottom lip as she read the letter again.

Who knew about her little situation with Naruto?

Nobody came into mind. There was no way anybody could know what she was doing with the Hokage. Someone was spying on them and it was not a good sign. Then again…

What if the letter wasn't meaning about the affair. What if it meant their whole marriage! But that wasn't news. Everyone in Konoha knows Sasuke and Sakura's marriage is a lie and a fraud. Only done to save the village years ago. So why the whole "deceiving" situation? She crumpled the paper and shoved it in her bag. She needed to take things out of her mind right now.

Ino sighed as she felt the strong pang in her head. Last night she must've really drunk heavily. But still, she was quite happy that Sasuke and she were able to hang out with the rest of their friends. She didn't like the whole hiding idea. She hated the feeling of being the other woman. But there was no other way. Sakura refused to give up on Sasuke.

"Poor Sakura," Ino said softly as she brushed her teeth. She soon finished, spit, rinsed, and spit once again. She cleaned her face and wiped the wet water. She looked in the mirror again. "She is a fool in love."

But so was she. This she knew very well. The difference was that Sasuke did indeed like Ino. Not Sakura. That marriage was by force. But still, she couldn't help but feel so disgusted with herself. She placed her fingertips on the mirror and wondered when it will all end. And if it did, would it end well. Or bad. She didn't like that feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon.

It was too much.

"What's wrong?"

Ino jumped a little as Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. She sighed as she stood there.

"Nothing."

"Hn?"

"I was being lost in thought," Ino replied.

"Don't think about it much," Sasuke remarked. "There's no point in just confusing yourself."

"Confusing?" Ino repeated as she half-turned to look at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You know, don't think hard about the situation."

"Sasuke, I am a single woman that has many suitors after her and what do I do?! I choose the man that is married to someone else!" Ino gave a small laugh as she thought about it.

"Not this again," Sasuke said and sighed in annoyance as he exited the bathroom. Ino got angry and followed him. "We've been through this so many times. You know I cannot get a divorce."

"And why not?!" Ino asked.

"Unless Sakura agrees to it, there's no point," Sasuke told her.

"Have you ever even brought up the subject to her?" Ino asked. Sasuke sighed, feeling annoyed by this situation once again taking place. "Well?!"

"Yes. Once."

"When?"

He was quiet.

"When?!"

"That night when I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. Ino waited for his answer. "…when I was in the training area and you…came over…"

Ino's eyes widened. The starlit sky. The beautiful moon the hung over there heads that night. The night that she thought of as memorable.

"You mean…the night you…first…kissed me…?"

He nodded.

"You…kissed me…because you were upset with her…"

"Ino, don't."

"That's why you forced me into that kiss! You wanted to forget Sakura yelling at you and refusing to leave you. But the only reason you kissed me was to use me as some sort of a…a…painkiller! Oh kami!!!" She felt her heart starting to hurt a bit. "How could I have been so stupid as to believe you loved me?!"

"Ino, you know I…well…"

"What?! Say it!" Ino turned to him and stared at his ebony eyes. She saw the force he was trying to bring to say the simple phrase. "If it's so hard to say it then you don't love me."

"You know I have problems with releasing my feelings," Sasuke reminded.

"Whatever! I don't care!" Ino shouted as she went and slammed the door of the bathroom.

'Damn!' Sasuke thought angrily. Ino and him hardly argued and when they did it would be extreme and about the same subject. He hated seeing her mad. But his Uchiha pride made him decide that he should get dress and go somewhere else.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked around the village. Naruto had some paperwork to finish off and the rosette thought it wouldn't look good if anybody walked in and saw them together in the office. She was being a little edgy because of the note. She noticed Kiba walking with his squad and smiled as she looked at the children. Kiba yelled at a boy that threw a kunai and almost hit someone. Sakura shook her head as she watched how he explained how dangerous it was to throw things around without thinking.

"Hai! Kiba-sensei!" She heard them say in unison and then watched as they walked away. Amazing that someone like Kiba could be so heartwarming and responsible.

She continued her walk. Nothing much to see. Then someone caught her attention. Coming the opposite direction was Ino. She looked worried and sad. Sakura stood there as Ino continued walking, not paying attention. She passed Sakura, not taking notice.

"Ino."

The blonde stopped and turned, her eyes surprised at who had called her. "Sakura."

The rosette gulped.

"You cut your hair?" Ino hasn't seen Sakura so she never realized that she had cut her hair some time ago.

Sakura turned and smiled as she flicked her short pink hair. "You like it?"

Ino smiled. "It suits you."

Sakura gave a small laugh. Ino smiled and then it faded as she fiddled around with her hands. Sakura rubbed her shoulder, not knowing what to say. "You look really nice."

Sakura looked up to see Ino. She walked closer to the blonde and touched her shoulder. "You do too."

Ino smiled. "Arigatou."

~Dumpling Shop~

Ino finished her dumpling and smiled at Sakura. "It's been so long since we've sat down and ate together."

Sakura took a bite of hers and nodded at the blonde.

"I really miss those days," Ino continued.

Sakura swallowed. "Me too."

Silence. It was awkward. Ino felt worse now. She hated even more that she was having an affair with Sasuke. Sakura was here, having some dumplings with her and not for a minute has she acted like a bitch.

"You know, I really miss being friends," Ino confessed.

Sakura turned to look at a sad Ino. She smiled. "I do too."

Ino smiled brightly. Sakura smiled. 'Naruto's right. Ino does have a bright and beautiful smile that simply fills you with happiness and such a tender feeling.' She thought.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked.

Sakura chuckled. "The last time we spoke we were on wrong terms."

Ino frowned. "Yeah."

"Back when you found out about Sasuke and me."

"Yeah." Ino felt the pain in her heart.

"Ino, I…well…I didn't think you still liked him."

The blonde sighed. "I thought I was over him but…I guess somewhere in my heart he still rested in there. I never wanted this feeling to return."

Silence again. Sakura looked down at her hands. "Do you…still love…him?"

Ino's eyes widened and she faced the rosette that has been Uchiha for three years. She looked down at her hands. "What's the point?"

Sakura looked at Ino.

"All in all, you're the one married to him. You're the wife. The only thing I could ever be if he ever laid eyes on me would be the other woman…"

Sakura frowned as she noticed Ino's shoulders trembling. She moved closer to her and to Ino's surprise, the rosette hugged her. Ino allowed it and felt even guiltier for being Sasuke's affair.

"I miss being your friend," Sakura admitted.

Ino smiled and cried. "I miss being your friend too," she said.

"Ino-pig."

"Billboard-Brow."

After her time with Ino, Sakura continued her walk. She decided to go home to pick up some things. She also felt she needed to check and see if Sasuke was there. They needed to talk about their marriage.

'What do I do?' She thought. She somehow felt that Ino still loved Sasuke. And it pained her that her once again best friend was suffering. And it also pained her that her beloved Naruto was also suffering. And worse, she hated having the affair with Naruto. She wanted their relationship to be pure and known.

Sakura Uzumaki.

She smiled. "Sure sounds nicer than Sakura Uchiha," she admitted. "But…" She thought of Sasuke. Her crush on him since she was younger. The fangirl state she was in when she was twelve. Back then her dream was to be by Sasuke's side. Then she thought about the rose quartz and how it gave her the images of her marrying Naruto. Did she really love Sasuke?

'Both?' She thought as she felt disgusted with herself for even believing it. If only Sasuke would show her some affection, she would definitely know. But that would never happen. He was a cold-heart boy. The same one he always was since the beginning.

She opened the door to her home.

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened and she looked over to the couch to see someone standing up. He looked at her. It was Sasuke. She froze as she stared at him. Was he mad that she has been disappearing lately? Did he read the letter before her?! What did he know?!

"Sasuke."

She slowly closed the door, but not all the way. She walked towards him and stood only a few feet away from him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say so she went with the first thing in her mind. "I was with Ino at the dumpling shop." It wasn't a complete lie. She was with Ino earlier after all.

He got closer. "We need to talk." She waited. "About our marriage."

She was surprised. He hardly ever wanted to talk about that subject. She nodded. This was her chance to know what she felt. She knew that if he asked for the divorce and if she panicked then she obviously still had feelings for him.

"Sakura, what would you do if I ever told you that…I started growing feelings for you?"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

Sasuke got closer and touched her cheek. "What if I told you that the time you've been disappearing, I've noticed that feelings inside of me have been developing?"

'Sasuke?'

"I think…maybe…I might…"

"Sasuke, don't say another word," Sakura pleaded.

"Why?"

She was silent.

"Do you still love me?"

She faced him. "What?" She stared at those beautiful ebony eyes of his.

"Do you still love me?"

She couldn't believe it. She was hesitating. She didn't know what to say. Back then se would've yelled out that she did. That she would give her life for him. But now…nothing.

She felt absolutely nothing.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

~Outside~

"I hope Sakura's home!" Ino said as she kept running. She noticed Sakura had dropped her brooch and was now heading towards the Uchiha small household to return it. She slowed down and smiled but it faded when she saw the door opened. She decided to go ahead anyway.

She heard voices coming from inside. Slowly and quietly she moved forward and peeked inside. She gasped at the sight. Sasuke so close to Sakura. His hand on her cheek. He was leaning towards her.

"I think…I'm…falling for you…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura felt his warm breath on her skin. She shuddered as she felt him getting closer to her.

Outside Ino was clutching hard onto the brooch as she watched the scene. She couldn't help it as she cried and ran off before they noticed her.

Sakura stifled a gasp as she pushed him before their lips met. "No!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't…" She felt the tears coming. "These past three years have been a living hell for me and now all of a sudden you love me?! No! You're only doing this because you don't think I should be happy!"

"Sakura…"

"Don't say anything!!!" Sakura cried. "I'm sorry Sasuke…but…I…can't! I just can't!" After those words Sakura ran off, leaving Sasuke behind.

'Stupid Sasuke!" Sakura thought as she continued running.

Back at the house Sasuke stood by the doorframe, watching as she ran. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gomen-nasai…Sakura-chan…" he said softly. A puff of smoke appeared. "I wanted to…be sure…"

~Training Area~

Ino threw another kunai at the tree. It wasn't enough to release her anger. She ran quickly and gave a battle cry as she threw a punch to the trunk, sending out huge vibrations into the air. Ino breathed heavily as she pulled her hand and turned. The trunk looked in one piece. And then, as fast as a blinking eye, it shattered and broke and fell.

The blonde felt her hot tears streaming down her cheeks. This was too much for her to bear. So Sasuke did indeed love Sakura. Ino was just a ride for him.

"Bastard," she whispered as she went and leaned her back on another tree. She felt her heart beating with an aching pain she hated feeling. Slowly she slid down and was now sitting, her knees to her chest.

Soft thunder sounds. Rain started to fall.

But Ino didn't care. She felt miserable.

"Stupid Sasuke…"

And with that thought she suddenly felt dizzy. It has been such a hard day. She felt her body aching. Her heart beating. Her body limping with agony.

And then…darkness overwhelming her.

* * *

  
Poor Ino. What will happen next?

You'll have to wait and find out my readers.


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Ok, next chapter. For this one I kinda had some struggle, but I did the best I could. I mean, I hardly have time to spend with my fanfics because of school and all, so I'm sorry my readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. hugs for y'all!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Unbearable Pains**

"What?!" Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard. Naruto was looking out the window and had his fingers locked. He turned to a confused Sasuke. "I don't understand. You know that…well…"

"What?" Naruto asked. "A mission's a mission, right teme?" He held up the scroll and threw it at Sasuke, he caught it without hesitation or struggle. "So, you and Suigetsu will infiltrate the fortress and assassinate the target."

Sasuke nodded and was about to leave but forced himself to hold his ground and sighed. "Why are you sending Suigetsu with me?"

"Hm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Both of you are ANBU."

Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk. "You know what I mean, dobe! This fortress is clearly filled with guards. One wrong move and the mission is in jeopardy."

"Your point?"

"Don't act stupid, this mission is one you've been saving for the best. One you've been studying. Why are you not sending Ino with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, these missions are only for ANBU, Sasuke," Naruto reminded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't send Ino. Besides, she's getting ready to meet her genins," Naruto explained.

"Genins?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto nodded. "Ino's a jounin now."

Sasuke was shocked. How come he didn't know this? How? Speaking of which, he hasn't crossed paths with Ino in days. In the past weeks. Why?

Even in the flower shop.

"Where's Ino?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I sent her away for a while. She's been feeling ill. That's one of the reasons I thought she would be better off as a jounin. Less stress."

The blond was surprised at Sasuke's sudden move. He clutched the Hokage by the collar and brought him close. "Where is she?"

"That's none of your business," Naruto said, not worried at all.

"I will find--!"

"Naruto." The door opened and in came Sakura. "I came bearing news about…!" She saw Sasuke holding onto Naruto's collar and her eyes widened. Did he know?! About her affair with Naruto?! She calmed down and cleared her throat.

Sasuke released Naruto and grunted.

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked down.

"I'm outta here. Give your mission to someone who cares!" Sasuke threw the scroll on Naruto's desk. The blond didn't say anything as Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Sakura sighed. "Does he…?"

Naruto looked at her. "No."

She was relief. "Thank goodness."

"You love him?"

Sakura was surprised. Her features softened. "Naruto…I…care about you…"

"But…you don't love me."

"No! Naruto, it's not that!" Sakura rushed to him and held his hand. She placed it on her cheek. "You make me feel wanted and complete. I think a lot about you when we're apart."

He smiled a small smile and looked at Sakura. "You will love me." He assured kindly. Sakura smiled and lowered herself and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"When is our sensei arriving?" asked a boy impatiently as he twirled a kunai. "My ass is getting numb."

"It's only been five minutes since they assigned us a sensei," a girl told him. "Don't be such a pain Nazumi."

"Whatever!" Nazumi Katashi said as he flung his kunai to the floor and placed his hands behind his head. Nazumi had lovely light blond messy and spiky hair. His eyes were a shade of hazel and he wore a light gray opened shirt and under it he wore a sleeveless black thick, yet not heavy armor. And fishnets below that. White khaki-looking shorts and black sandals. On his left hand he wore a fingerless glove and on the other he wore three silver wristbands. He had his headband in an angle from his hair to his forehead. "You're a bigger pain than I am Momo."

Momo Asuka scoffed. "I am much more patient than you are," she assured.

"Yeah right. Not with anger issues like yours."

Momo gave a small chuckle. "Anger issues? Me? Nonsense." She gave a small laugh. "Now take that back before I shove a kunai up your--!"

"Asuka."

Momo grunted and crossed her arms as her cheeks turned a rosy color. Nazumi stuck out his tongue at her and she simply ignored him.

Momo was dressed in a semi-fancy Chinese/or Japanese-(whatever)-like outfit. Two slits openings from the sides of her legs, showing a small pair of black shorts she wore. On her left wrist she wore beautiful golden bracelets. Black sandals like Nazumi. A medallion hanging around her neck, her family trademark engraved on it. Two peach blossom petals almost unifying like yin-yang. She also wore a golden leg bracelet a few inches just about her ankle. Her beautiful peach-like hair showed her for what her name stood for. The headband was sideways instead of facing forwards around her forehead. Bits of strands of her peach hair covered it a bit. Her eyes were a lovely ruby red.

"Ha! Kazuo thinks so too!"

Momo ignored the boy.

Kazuo Minoru simply sat without saying a word. His two new teammates were getting on his nerves. They've been fighting since they've arrived at the appointed place. His beautiful midnight blue hair was a great contrast to his light and beautiful platinum eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with a huge open neckband. Black khaki-looking shorts and black sandals. He had his headband around his forehead, the usual way most genin wear their headbands. He blew strands of hair from his forehead and sighed as he waited patiently for the new sensei to arrive.

"It's getting later by every minute!" Nazumi complained.

"Shut it, brat!" Momo yelled.

"Make me!"

"I'll make you!"

The two genins gasped as they stopped on their tracks, inches away from attacking each other. Momo couldn't feel her body and Nazumi tried struggling but couldn't. They fell to the ground.

'What's happening?' Nazumi thought.

'Can't move my body.' Momo thought.

Kazuo looked around and looked at a tree close by and smiled. "That's quite a technique sensei."

'Sensei?!' Nazumi and Momo's eyes widened in shock.

From behind the tree stepped out a female. She smiled. "Release!" Nazumi and Momo fell to the ground and forced themselves to support their bodies on knees and hands. They turned to face their sensei.

"Don't worry; it wasn't a high level jutsu, just a simple one. I managed to develop it during the years that I was a chunnin."

Nazumi and Momo stood up. Kazuo jumped from his sitting spot and walked towards his two teammates. They stood in a line.

"Konnichiwa! Sensei!"

"Hello children! My name's Yamanaka Ino!" She placed a hand on her hip. She smiled at all her students as she went and sat on the rock. The genins sat on the floor, expect for Momo. "Now, let's get to know one another. I run the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I like flowers, obviously. And I specialize in medic skills as well."

"I'm Nazumi Katashi! I someday will reach my goal in being one of the highest ranks of the ANBU Black Ops."

Ino smiled and nodded. She turned to the next one.

"I'm Momo Asuka!" She said with a bright smile. "My dream is to someday be able to be with the boy of my dreams and be known as the best kunoichi in the entire Fire Country!" Her cheeks turned a crimson red.

Ino chuckled and nodded. She turned to Kazuo.

He looked at her and smiled as he cleared his throat. "I'm Kazuo Minoru." He was quiet for a while. Ino waited with a bright smile pasted on her pretty face. "I…well…my dream is to someday be a member of Konoha's Special Police Force."

"The SPF?" Ino asked.

He nodded.

She smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Kazuo smiled. "Hai!"

"Well, genins, now that we're through with our introductions, how about we get warm up and start our training!" Ino suggested. "We will start with simple taijutsu moves and take it from there."

"Hai, Ino-sensei!" the genins said in unison.

Ino smiled. "Then let us begin!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"I heard you're a jounin now."

Ino faced TenTen. The woman had a serene face as one of her delicate looking hands rested on her small belly.

"Yeah."

The brunette took a seat next to Ino on the booth. Mitarashi dango was placed on the table and TenTen's eyes glittered. She looked at Ino, pleading with her chocolate brown eyes.

Ino chuckled. "Have some."

"Arigatou!" TenTen grabbed a stick of dango and ate with delight. A small teapot was placed on their table and two cups as well. The waitress served them tea and bowed and left. Ino grabbed the cup and drank. She sighed, feeling much better.

"How's the belly?" Ino asked.

"Hanging there." TenTen ate more. "But I just hate these strange cravings. Always make me kinda disgusted with myself for eating some of the stuff I eat."

Ino giggled. "It's a natural thing."

TenTen smiled. She grabbed her cup and drank the whole tea substance in one gulp. "So, what's this I've heard that you've been transferred to jounin?"

"The whole ANBU thing was making me stress."

"Really?" TenTen served herself some more tea.

Ino nodded. "I've been feeling ill for the past weeks and I am not really sure why," she explained.

TenTen worried. "Have you been to the hospital?" She blew lightly on the steam from her tea.

Ino shook her head. "It'll pass, I'm sure of it. Might only be stress. Those courters can be a pain in the neck after all," she remarked.

TenTen giggled. "Well, hopefully this will calm you down. And if not then I suggest you go to the hospital for at least an examination."

"Fine. Whatever." Ino shrugged.

TenTen smiled. She grabbed another stick with dango and ate one. "So, how are your genin like?"

"They quite a handful, but they're pretty much your usual energetic children aiming to be ninjas in missions already," Ino said with a smile.

"Do they get on your nerves?"

"Nope. They're fun to be with."

The brunette giggled. "Oh." TenTen sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"The baby kicked."

Ino smiled as she went ahead and placed a hand on TenTen's belly. It's been five months-heading for six very soon-now. The blonde sighed as she felt a small kick.

"I wonder how it feels." She pulled her hand away and looked at the dango that sat on her plate. She looked at TenTen's serene face as the brunette caressed her swollen belly.

"A miracle of life," TenTen assured.

Ino took a bite of her dango and gulped. "You said that about your twins."

"Because all of them are a blessing," the brunette assured. "Ino, when I first found out I was pregnant, it was both the happiest and scariest moment of my life. Scariest because I was afraid I didn't know if I was ready. Happiest because somewhere inside me, I knew that I wouldn't be alone anymore. I have Lee, I gave birth to two beautiful twins, and I am bearing another child of his. What more could I want?"

Ino frowned. Suddenly her heart ached. Her thoughts raced to her beloved one. The one that has betrayed her and lied to her. All he wanted was to get her in bed…multiple times. She was so sure that one night they had connected. In body, spirit, soul, and mind. Their chakras behaving crazy as if they were released into their wild and soft love-making. As is they were making a seed of love forever.

'But it wasn't. It was just sex to him. Again!' Ino clutched the cup tightly as she felt herself becoming furious every minute she remembered the scene with Sasuke and Sakura. So close together back at their house.

"Ino?"

TenTen's voice brought her back to the present and she turned to see the brunette's worried expression. Ino didn't want her to worry. It'll harm the baby.

"I'm fine."

She nodded and smiled.

The two turned to their food and drinks and once again ate and conversed about simple things like the old days when they were teenagers.

It was a soundless night. Not even the crickets were chirping. Ino got out from her, surprisingly, uncomfortable mattress. She didn't understand it. Her bed was the best. It has never once given her a sleepless night.

She was sweating.

'It's so hot…' She thought desperately as she breathed heavily and put her weight on the wall. She didn't stop breathing in and out as she felt the heat rising. 'My body hurts!' She felt the tears swelling in her eyes and streaming down. 'My body hurts!!' She forced herself to go and open the balcony window slightly to let the wind in. 'Still hot!'

More pains. And now sickness. She placed her hand on her lips and her eyes widened as she quickly ran into the bathroom and began to throw up. She began sobbing. The pain was unbearable.

"Da…d…" Even though a young woman, she felt only her father's company right now would make her happy at least. She forced herself up and began crying. She forced her fingers to turn the knob of the bath and out came water. 'So hot…' She let the water wash her face then she slipped herself into the tub and rested her head on the wall as she allowed the water to fall.

"It hurts!!!" she screamed. As if somebody would hear her. She pleaded in her mind for someone to hear her. For someone to come. Anyone.

She felt her eyes heavy and she felt the pain getting stronger and the heat getting heavier. Was she dying? Was that it? Was she dying right now?

The door opened. Two people stepped in the flower shop.

"Thanks for taking care of business, Mr. Yamanaka," Shikamaru commented.

"Not at all, Shikamaru," Inoichi stated. "Your father and I are old buddies. Of course it'll be a pleasure of mine to take care of the flowers for your wedding."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Uh…may I use your facilities?"

"Sure, upstairs, last door on the left."

Shikamaru walked upstairs and was heading towards the bathroom when he heard something. He went and saw the door slightly open. Ino's room. He saw light coming from her attached bathroom. Slowly he entered her room and walked towards the light. He slowly opened the door and gasped.

"INO!!"

Inoichi heard and looked up towards the stairs.

Shikamaru went ahead and picked up Ino from the bathtub. Her nightgown wet from the water. His eyes widened in shocked.

"Her skin…" He looked at the water. When he had placed his arms in the water had been icy cold. "But she's burning up."

"What's going on?!" Inoichi's eyes widened. "Ino!"

"We have to get her to a hospital, now!"

~Hospital~

The nurse was writing something on the papers that rested on her clipboard as she went ahead and took the thermometer from Ino's mouth. She went ahead and felt her pulse. She wore the nurse's uniform and a medic's surgical mask.

~Waiting Room~

"Meilin!" Shikamaru stood up.

The girl looked at the worried Inoichi and sighed.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

Meilin looked down. "We're not completely sure, Yamanaka-sama," she answered. "The nurse that's taking care of her hasn't allowed me to check Ino's stability."

"What?!" Shikamaru clenched his hands into fists.

"She knows what she's doing. She's one of the best after Tsunade-sensei," Meilin assured.

"So, will Ino be fine?"

Meilin nodded. She caught sight of someone. "Tsunade-sensei."

"I came as soon as I heard," Tsunade commented. "Yamanaka, you have my deepest sympathies. I am confident your daughter will be taken care of and will be herself in no time. I guarantee it." She turned to Meilin. "Why aren't you with Ino?"

"There's a nurse in there already. She won't allow me near the patient," Meilin stated.

Tsnuade raised an eyebrow. "That's peculiar." She walked down the hall. Meilin followed. Shikamaru and Inoichi sat back down. They knew Tsunade would simply tell them to stay put anyway.

The nurse turned at the knock from the door. She calmly went and opened it. She bowed. "A good evening to you Lady Tsunade and you as well, Meilin-san."

"You are?" Tsunade asked.

"Pardon my rudeness," the girl apologized. "My name's Kiyoshi Izusawa. I have Yamanaka Ino's results." She handed the notes to Tsunade. "It isn't normal, but it isn't fatal either. Her temperature is simply rising from an extreme amount of stress she has been bottling inside her. Quite common with teenage girls and young women."

Tsunade scanned through the notes and then handed them to Meilin for a second opinion. "So, it's depression?"

"Could be. It all depends on Ino-san's state of life," Kiyoshi answered. "All I know is that the icy water her body endured was not helpful at all. Instead it gave her a common cold and flu, thus making the fever rise even higher. With some rest, she should be back on her feet."

Tsunade looked at Meilin.

"All the notes are in order, Lady Tsunade. The nurse is right. Apparently Ino has been quite stressed. After all, I heard that the Rokudaime has even transferred her from ANBU status to jounin status due to stress."

"I see." Tsunade turned to the sleeping Ino. She looked in pain.

"If indeed Ino's depressed, then I will have to write a prescription for anti-depressants for her," Kiyoshi stated.

"Poor Ino," Meilin said as she looked at the blonde.

"Now, I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave. The patient needs her rest." Kiyoshi bowed. Tsunade nodded and turned. She took a hold of the notes.

"May I keep these?"

"Of course." Kiyoshi nodded.

Tsunade left. Meilin followed.

~Hallway~

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sensei?"

"What do you mean Mei?"

"I know that look. There is something amidst and you believe so."

"There is."

They continued walking. She stopped. Meilin was a few inches behind her. "But…"

Silence.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Yamanaka," Tsunade stated. "We will tell him what Izusawa told us."

"Hai! Tsunade-sensei!" Mei nodded.

Tsunade was clutching the papers, her eyes filled with worried. 'There is something more going on.'

~Room~

Hours had gone by and Ino had woken up, looking out the window. Nobody has come in to see her at all. She felt abandoned. Not even her father came.

The door.

"Father!" Her smile came back.

"Gomen-nasai, Ino-san," Kiyoshi apologized as she closed and locked the door. Her smile faded and she looked away, towards the window. "You feel alone."

"Why haven't they come?"

"You were in critical condition; we couldn't let anyone see you. At least until tomorrow," Kiyoshi explained.

"I feel fine."

"Ino-san, I have your results," the nurse remarked.

"Results?"

She nodded.

"So, what's wrong with me? Is it the stressed?"

Kiyoshi was a bit surprised, but contained her stature. "What makes you believe that?"

"I...was able to hear some parts you were telling Lady Tsunade and Mei earlier. But I didn't catch much. I feel back to sleep."

"I am afraid it isn't stress, Ino," Kiyoshi stated. The blonde didn't understand. "I didn't told Lady Tsunade or Meilin because I knew you probably wouldn't want them to know."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked. "What's wrong with me?"

Kiyoshi looked down at the papers and then back at Ino's sky blue eyes filled with worried and anxiety.

The next words that came from Kiyoshi's mouth were a huge shock and biggest fear to Ino.

* * *

Probably not the best cliffhanger since you all probably know what news Ino got. Still, I tried. Hehehe. Review, plz.


	13. Chapter 13

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Another chapter. I hope it's good enough for my readers. I am having deep writer's block so I am trying my best in these chapters. Hope everything's alright. I'll try to get better soon enough, promise!

Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Blessed or Cursed**

~Uchiha House~

Sakura took off the towel and felt his forehead. He was still warm, but the high fever had passed already. She sighed in relief as she went ahead and allowed him to drink some more water.

"Sasuke…what happened?"

The raven-haired boy had woken her up with groans of pain. She had felt his forehead and sure enough he had a high fever, but she didn't know why. She knew she worried about him. She knew she cared about him.

'But do I love him?'

She continued staring at him, lying there. Helpless.

He was beautiful indeed.

But…

She remembered Naruto as well. He was breathtaking. He was her everything. She knew she wouldn't be able to let him go. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I do care about you Sasuke…that much, I know."

He now slept soundly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ino sat on the chair, close to the window. She scowled at her stomach. Not visible at all, but she knew it would swell up in the next couple of months. She'll be fat. Swollen. Hardly able to walk. She would be unable to see her own feet and her back will hurt. No longer will she be the beautiful specimen she was.

She clutched the cloth and felt like digging her nails as she remembered Kiyoshi's news of her results. The most devastating news in her life!

**~*~*~*~***

"_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!! __That's not possible!" Ino had yelled as she held her head and felt completely suffocated._

"_It's true Ino," Kiyoshi said. "You're pregnant," she repeated._

"_No!!! Those tests are wrong!! They're wrong!" she shouted._

"_Calm down, Ino," Kiyoshi stated. "It'll make harm for the baby."_

"_Who cares?!" Ino yelled._

"_You're not feeling well," Kiyoshi spoke. "Please, calm down."_

_Ino took a deep breath and sighed. Kiyoshi was right. She was confused, angry, sad. So many negative feelings rushing through her mind._

"_I suggest you think this some more. Think about it some more." After those simple words, Kiyoshi bowed and took her leave._

**~*~*~*~***

And the nurse was right. Ino simply needed to think this through. As the time continued passing she realized that what had believed to be a curse wasn't at all. Her clutched and aggressive fingernails soothed and became gentle caresses around her belly.

Her aggressive and angry expression softened. She sat there and she closed her eyes. How many times has she had a dream like this when she was a twelve year old girl? A dream where she was a beautiful woman, bearing the child of the most beautiful and coolest guy in all of Konoha.

But things were different.

This child would be born out of wedlock. A bastard in everyone's eyes.

Her eyes became aggressive and protective. Anyone dares insult or do anything to harm her child and she wouldn't think twice in killing them!

She calmed down and chuckled. "My baby…" She felt serene. "This must be how TenTen and Karin feel. This must be the feeling they always talk about."

She continued caressing her belly, even though her baby wasn't developed much, it was still there. Even if it was only a few weeks old. Nine months of pain and delight at the same time. She felt something and groaned as she quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom and began to puke.

~Hokage's Tower~

"Hm? Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to see her mentor and Meilin following. The rosette bowed at the ex-hokage. She was still a respected figure after all. She waved at Meilin whom waved back.

"Naruto." She placed some papers on his desk.

He groaned. "More paperwork."

Sakura giggled, making Naruto smile.

"Naruto, tell me, is it true that Ino has been feeling ill recently?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, not ill," Naruto remarked. "Stressed. Although when I saw her she did look pretty sick in my opinion. She looked kinda pale."

Tsunade nodded.

"Why, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Ino's been taken to the hospital yesterday," Tsunade answered.

"What?!" Sakura asked in shock. "Is she ok?! What happened?!"

"Calm down, Sakura," Tsunade said at the worried rosette. "She is doing fine. Well, according to Izusawa."

"I'm going to see her!" Sakura said.

"Me too!"

"Don't even try," Meilin stated.

"Huh?"

They all looked at Meilin.

"Kiyoshi, the nurse taking care of Ino, won't even let her own father go in to see her," Meilin stated.

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's not right!" Naruto took the folder Tsunade had placed on his desk and opened it to look at the files inside.

"Those are the notes Izusawa handed to me," Tsunade remarked. "It states that Ino is stressed and most likely, depressed."

Naruto read through the files. "I don't understand this. What exactly happened though?"

"According to Shikamaru and Yamanaka-sama, Ino had a high fever. Her body temperature was extremely high. They had found her drenching in icy cold water, but Shikamaru had assured to us that her body temperature was still feverish," Meilin explained.

"Feverish?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. "According to the reports, Ino had a high fever, body pains, and was sweating."

Sakura's eyes widened. Kinda like Sasuke last night. But…his faded quick. She wondered if Ino was sick and probably Sasuke was as well!

"I'm going in there whether this Kiyoshi person wants me to or not!" Sakura yelled and ran off.

"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto dropped the papers and rushed off as well. Tsunade sighed and walked out. Meilin followed, closing the door behind them.

~Hospital~

"I said; Let. Me. In." Sakura held the nurse by the collar and had her up by the wall.

Kiyoshi didn't show fear or anything behind those eyes of hers. A line on her mask, a smile most likely appeared.

"I am sorry to say you cannot pass," she said bluntly.

"Sakura!"

The rosette turned to Tsuande.

"Put her down!"

Sakura growled. But she nodded and released Kiyoshi. The nurse fixed her outfit and faced the rosette. Her eyes caught sight of Naruto.

"Rokudaime." She bowed. "It's good to see you."

"Why aren't you letting Sakura in?" he asked, trying to be strict, not questioning.

"She cannot see the Yamanaka girl because she has already been released."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Kiyoshi nodded. "The Yamanakas left about twenty minutes ago. Ino isn't in any critical danger so I believed it was alright for her to be released. I thought she'd be more comfortable at her house."

"I understand," Tsunade said.

"So, she's home?" Sakura asked, her eyes filled with hope and relief as she ran off.

"I better go after her." Naruto ran off.

"Meilin, let's go," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Meilin bowed and followed her sensei.

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

"Sensei!" Nazumi ran to Ino and hugged her. Momo ran towards her as well. Kazuo calmly walked towards them. "These are for you, Ino-sensei."

"Oh, they're lovely," Ino said as she took the flowers from Nazumi's hands and sniffed the beautiful scent from them. She gently placed them on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Are you feeling well, sensei?" Momo asked. "We heard you weren't feeling too good and that you even went to the hospital."

Nazumi nodded.

"Children, I'm afraid that I might not be able to teach you much as I wanted," Ino stated.

"Huh?!" They all were shocked.

"Why?" Nazumi asked. "Did we do something wrong? You don't like us, Ino-sensei?"

"Of course I like you. I like every one of you," Ino assured.

"Then, why are you quitting on us, Ino-sensei?" Momo asked.

Kazuo titled his head as he stared at Ino. Confused.

"I'm not quitting on you guys," Ino said as she ruffled Nazumi's hair. "I am still going to train you, but not exactly physically as I can. I was in the hospital and I need to take care of myself for the next couple of months."

"Oh!" Momo smiled. "Then, we still get to train and go on missions and stuff?!"

"Of course!" Ino promised with a bright smile.

Momo and Nazumi cheered. Ino smiled at her two bouncing genins.

"Ino-sensei?"

She turned to Kazuo. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" he asked.

She nodded. "Well enough, thanks for askin, Kazuo."

The boy nodded. "Come on guys, let's leave Ino-sensei to rest a bit so she can be healthy sooner than later."

"I agree with Kazuo!" Nazumi exclaimed. "Let's go and start practice! We'll see you later Ino-sensei!" He ran off.

"Nazumi! Wait up!" Momo followed. Kazuo bowed and then walked off.

Ino simply smiled and chuckled. She was about to get ready to go to the bathroom but she heard footsteps.

"Ino! Are you ok?!"

"Billboard-Brow?" Ino looked at a worried rosette. Sakura smiled and ran to hug Ino.

"You're alright!"

Ino didn't understand. But one thing she remembered clearly was the scene between Sasuke and Sakura. She pushed Sakura from her and glared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ino looked away, towards the window.

"Ino, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Naruto. You're here too?"

"We came as soon as we heard. So, nothing but a simple flu and stressed, huh."

Ino nodded. "I am feeling much better now. Nothing too dangerous or anything. I can assure you that much." She smiled. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He knew something was up.

"Ino, your chakra…"

"Huh?"

"It's all…over you," Sakura said. She could feel it as well. Ino's chakra was like all over the blonde. Almost as if she couldn't hid it or something.

Ino gave a small laugh. "I must still be a little ill."

"Are you-?"

"She's right." Sakura turned to Naruto. The blond smiled at his rosette. "Ino will be fine Sakura. She's just stressed, but she'll be alright."

Sakura nodded and turned to Ino. "Well, get better, Ino-pig."

"Don't worry about me, Billboard-Brow." Ino said, but no smile on her face as she turned to face her balcony window. Sakura smiled and turned.

"Come on, Naruto," she said.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you. I want to speak with Ino about her position as a jounin," Naruto explained.

"Ok." Sakura went ahead. Her footsteps were heard. Then the door. Naruto turned to Ino and took a few steps forward.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Your chakra feels immense. I can actually feel it around you. It's almost as if…it's not just one person's energy," Naruto told her. Ino gulped. She looked away and towards the window again. She knew Naruto was going to find out. He walked towards her and stopped a few inches away from her. He kneeled down. He studied her up close. Of course, he couldn't tell very well, he wasn't a medic, but surely enough, her chakra kept growing. That much he could tell from her.

Ino didn't say anything or move a muscle. She sat very still, waiting to see if Naruto was able to figure it out. He was quite a powerful hokage after all.

Naruto looked at Ino.

"What are you hiding?"

"You can't feel it?"

"I'm no medic," he reminded.

She laughed. "Oh, right." She sighed. "Naruto, can you excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Hokage-sama," Meilin spoke.

"Meilin, do you know where Ino's medical files are being held?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, they're in the cabinets in the Directory," Meilin replied. "I'll take you there."

Naruto followed Meilin. They walked straight and took a turn and then continued on straight until Meilin stopped and opened a door. Naruto entered.

Meilin bowed. "Her medical files are on the third drawer."

"Arigatou, Meilin."

She nodded and left. Naruto went ahead and opened the drawer and started looking around for Ino's file. He didn't understand as he searched all the way through but found nothing. He closed the drawer and looked in the first one. Maybe someone changed its place.

"Looking for this, Hokage-sama."

He turned, surprised. By the closed door stood Kiyoshi, the shadows of the dark room hiding part of her face. One eye visible. She had a yellow folder containing the characters of Ino's full name. She smiled and walked towards him.

"You. Who are you?"

"A simple nurse," Kiyoshi answered. "Nothing more."

"That file belongs to Ino, you shouldn't have it," Naruto told her.

"Forgive me, my lord," Kiyoshi apologized. "But I couldn't just let everyone in Konoha find out. But of course, you wouldn't tell, will you?"

"Tell what?"

Kiyoshi flung the file and Naruto caught it. He looked at the nurse and wondered what her real purpose here was and why she was being so mysterious.

"I know you won't say a word."

Naruto opened the file. Then he looked back up, but Kiyoshi was already gone. He turned back to the files and looked through them. He came to some papers and started reading them. He stopped at one and his eyes widened.

"It can't be…"

There in the file it said the words "Pregnancy?" and in big red letters of a pen it said "POSITIVE".

"Ino is pregnant…" Naruto felt his hand trembling as he came to the whole conclusion and felt like things were to get worse as he said the last part of the sentence. "…with Sasuke's child."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Ino, he's the father."

"I don't care!" Ino yelled. "Sasuke wouldn't care anyway."

"How can you say that?"

"It's true!" Ino exclaimed. "And if he does find out he will only wait until it is born to see if it is a boy or a girl. If it's a boy he would only want him because he carries Uchiha blood and will be the successor of his clan. If it's born a girl he wouldn't give a damn about her."

"Ino, you really think that way of Sasuke?"

She didn't answer. Part of her yelled out that no. She didn't. That he was a decent and wonderful man. That he was her everything. But her other half yelled out traitor and bastard!

"Naruto, you can't tell him or anyone!"

"Ino…I…" Naruto turned and saw something on Ino's hair. He slowly reached for it. Ino felt his fingers and then clip. He pulled it away. "This is Sakura's brooch."

"Oh, yeah." Ino hardly remembered that brooch. She remembered she was supposed to return it but completely forgot after what she had seen that day. "I was going to return it but forgot."

"When did you find it?"

She shrugged. "Weeks ago."

"I'll give it to her."

"Be my guest."

"I'll let her know you found it."

"No!" Ino yelled, looking anxious. Naruto was a bit surprised. "Just…tell her you found it. Don't bring me into the situation."

"Why not? She'll be grateful."

"Just don't mention me! Okay!" Ino sighed as she sat on her bed. She patted her stomach. She looked at Naruto and gave a sheepish grin. "I…need to use the bathroom."

He chuckled. "I'll be out of your hair. I'll come by and check up on you again soon. And please Ino, Sasuke has to know."

"Naruto. I really need to go."

He nodded and left her room.

It didn't take him long to find Sakura. She was by Ichiraku Ramen.

"My brooch," Sakura stated as she took the small brooch and smiled at Naruto. "Thank you for finding it. I was worried I'd never find it."

Naruto smiled a small smile. He wanted to tell Sakura Ino found it, but he wanted to respect the blonde's wish and kept his big mouth shut.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Uh…well…"

Sakura knew what Naruto wanted to ask. "Tonight."

"Uh…"

"I'll tell you," Sakura assured.

He nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid Naruto," Tsunade murmured as she continued going through papers. "How he got me to do his paperwork, I'll never know!"

Meilin was looking through papers as well. "Hokage-sama is smart. I never knew you had quite a gambling problem, Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade frowned and mushroom sighed. "Just, give me the damn paperwork."

Meilin giggled and handed her the rest of the paperwork.

~Naruto's House~

Sakura sighed as Naruto brought her body into pleasure. He caressed her body in every possible way that satisfied a woman. And sure enough, she was pleased. She smiled as he caressed her hips, his lips on the crook of her neck.

She allowed herself to come to a climax and Naruto did as well.

After their session they simply laid in his bed.

"What happened last night?" he asked after a while. "You were going to simply get some clothes and you never came back. I was worried."

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke was there."

Naruto's body flinched.

"He was…sick."

"Sick?"

"Fever and sweat."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? How was he in the morning?"

"Much better," Sakura said. She sighed. "He left without a good-bye and as always I have no idea where he went."

Naruto nodded. "I wonder why he got sick."

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me."

"Sakura-chan." He sniffed her neck and Sakura moaned in delight at his warm touch. He was her everything now. He was what she needed now and forever.

Weeks went by and Ino was training her new genin everyday. Of course, she stayed away from battle. The last thing she wanted was her baby getting hurt. Most of the times she would run off and throw up. And a lot of times she needed to use the bathroom. So she decided to train her genin only twice every week.

Nazumi complained, but Momo shut him up by slamming a fist on his head. Kazuo simply bowed respectfully.

Ino loved her genin, but with her pains and sickness she could hardly stand them right now. A new month had begun and Ino found herself being constantly hungry. She had cravings for strange food.

"There's Ino," TenTen stated. Ino had ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen and once it arrived she dug into it.

"Someone's got the munchies," Temari spoke. Ino looked smile and continued eating. Temari helped TenTen sit down and then took a seat herself. TenTen inhaled and exhaled. Her stomach was swollen. Ino noticed and smiled.

"Seven months soon enough," she commented.

"And every month it's more painful," TenTen remarked. Ino grabbed the bottle of salt and began shaking some into her bowl. She began eating it and then grabbed a stick of dango and ate them as well.

"You have quite an appetite," Temari noticed.

"Hmm. I'm starving," Ino said. She grabbed some mustard and poured it in her bowl and began eating it.

"Ino, are you ok?" Temari asked.

"Fine." Ino swallowed and sighed contentedly. She drank some water and then ate some dumplings.

"You got quite some cravings," TenTen noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"Cravings?" Ino asked and grabbed another stick of dango and began eating.

"Yeah, kinda like I did when I was first pregnant," TenTen replied.

Ino covered her mouth and began coughing. She grabbed her glass of water and drank it. She sighed as she felt herself composed.

She gave a chuckle. "I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"Yeah, being a jounin must be worse than being an ANBU," Temari said. "Those kids are quite some work, aren't they?"

"I prefer working with them," Ino assured with a giggle. "They're a handful, yeah, but they're pretty smart." She sighed as she ate more dumplings. "Hn. I'm going home. I have a craving for some sweets."

"We'll come with you," Temari spoke. "We can all bake together."

"Kay!" Ino smiled, happy to have company.

Nightfall. The girls enjoyed an afternoon of baking and eating sweets. Ino tried containing her cravings so they wouldn't suspect a thing, but as soon as they left she went ahead and ate some strawberries, cookies, chocolate, cream, and drank some milk and after that some orange juice.

She had taken a shower and then got dressed and went straight to bed. She caressed her stomach, smiling. In about three months or so, her belly will be swollen. She didn't care. She knew her baby would be making room for its comfort.

This baby was a blessing to her. She knew she would never once again be lonely again.


	14. Chapter 14

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Bah! I am not completely satisfied, but it's late! 3 AM in the morning! Almost 4 AM! I am weary! But I manage because I love you all my readers. Even if I am supposed to be studying for finals. hehe. ^^;

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it at least. Thanks for all your support! Love you all! Ciao!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Mission! Ino's Genin!**

Nazumi screamed and kicked the cat. Momo ran and slammed her fist onto his head. Kazuo simply sighed from annoyance.

"That cat was our mission!" Momo shouted.

"Whatever!" Nazumi yelled. "Damn cat scratched my face!"

"Now we have to find it again," Kazuo spoke.

Ino jumped from the branch she was sitting from and placed her hands on her hips and walked towards her genin.

"Stop arguing," Ino said. "You lost the cat. Now go and find it again!"

"But sensei!" Nazumi complained.

"Go!" Ino scolded. Nazumi crossed his arms and started murmuring as the three of them ran off towards the area where Nazumi had kicked the cat. They managed to find it and this time Momo took it in her arms and the cat licked her cheek. Momo simply giggled as she caressed the cat's triangular head.

"Ino-sensei! We got her!" Momo called.

Ino smiled at the girl and nodded. "Nicely done, Momo. Patience is a virtue. And you managed to finish the mission."

"I wouldn't call catching cats or lost pets a mission!" Nazumi complained.

"Shut it, Nazu-baka!" Momo shouted.

"You shut it!" Nazumi yelled. Both glared deathly at each other.

"Guys," Kazuo said.

"WHAT?!"

Kazuo sweatdropped. "Never mind."

Ino rubbed the back of her head. 'These genins will be the death of me.'

~Hokage Tower~

"How are the genins doing?" Naruto asked a tired Ino.

She sighed. "Annoying. Tiring."

He chuckled. "You'll get used to them. Neji almost wanted to kill his genins."

"I know how he feels," Ino remarked.

"You're just tired."

"No, I'm hungry."

Naruto smiled. "Take the day off. I won't assign any missions to your squad for today."

"Thanks Naruto," Ino said and bowed. "I really do feel tired." She caressed her stomach and smiled. "Tell me, have you thought about what I said."

Naruto nodded. "About you moving to the village by the border of the water country?"

Ino smiled. "It'll be a wonderful place. I can have my baby there. That way nobody knows about my pregnancy here."

"What about after it's born?" Naruto asked. "Are you planning on ever coming back to Konoha?"

Ino sighed. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be married by then."

"I still think you should tell Sasuke-teme."

Ino shook her head. "It's better this way."

"Ino."

"Please Naruto, don't tell him anything!"

"Ino, what's wrong? I wasn't in favor of Sasuke having the affair, but you two always made each other glow with such happiness. What happened?"

Ino bit her bottom lip and looked down. Remembering that moment always brought her pain and sadness. Her heart ached. She was furious.

The scene with Sasuke so very close to Sakura. His wife. Of course he would go back to her. She was his wife. The one that bear the Uchiha name. The only one that could give him children with the name Uchiha.

"Ino?"

"It doesn't matter. Sasuke made his choice."

"What choice?"

Ino was about to say something but heard the door. Sakura came into with paperwork. Ino held in the jealousy she felt.

"Naruto, here are some more missions." She placed the scrolls on the desk and turned to Ino and smiled. "Hey Ino! I was thinking that if you're done for the day then we could hang out!"

"No thanks." Ino said seriously.

Sakura noticed her tone.

"Shouldn't you be home making lunch for your husband?" She turned and started walking away. Sakura noticed the stabbing tone Ino took when she said that sentence. The rosette worried.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Uh…just tired. The genins she got are quite a handful," Naruto said and chuckled nervously. Sakura noticed but ignored it and went towards her blond lover and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, what missions do we have here?" Naruto looked over the scrolls. Sakura sat on the edge of the desk and skimmed through the scrolls as well. She wasn't in any hurry to go back to that lonesome house. She hardly ever spent time there since becoming Naruto's lover.

~Hot Springs~

Ino sighed and felt the hot water calming her body down. She caressed her stomach again. She realized she couldn't stop doing that.

"Soon you'll be kicking and I will be feeling bigger pains," she said softly. She continued caressing her stomach. "But I don't care. My little one. Even though he's nothing but a lying two-faced jerk! I really hope you look as beautiful as your father." She gave a small chuckle and continued caressing her stomach.

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

As soon as she went home she slumped herself on her mattress and went straight to sleep. She wanted to be well-rested for her training with her genin later.

She managed to rest well and as soon as she got out of bed she got in the shower and took a well-deserved shower and came out feeling like new. She quickly got dressed and stretched her arms. She had been feeling so tired recently but she decided not to anymore.

"Ino."

She jumped and yelped as she turned. There she saw a face she never wanted to see again. How could she not have sensed him? Even though he concealed his chakra so well, she as an ex-ANBU should've been able to detect at least a hint of the Uchiha male.

"What do you want?" Ino asked, holding in her anger. Keeping her cool.

"I heard you went from being an ANBU to being a Jounin."

"So?"

Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. "I haven't seen you in so long. I miss you."

"Liar." She still kept her cool, but she felt her rage rising.

"Ino, what is wrong with you?"

"Go home. To Sakura. Your wife." Ino went ahead and started brushing her long platinum blonde hair. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and Ino gulped, fearing that Sasuke will feel something strange about her.

Quickly she pulled away from him and walked away from his.

He grew impatient. "What is wrong with you?" he questioned, trying to conceal his anger.

"Look, I am not in the mood for games Sasuke. Just go home and go to your wife and leave me be, ok?"

"I grow tire of this!" Sasuke pulled her arm. "What is your problem?!"

"My problem?!" Ino pulled away. "You're the one playing mind tricks while I have patiently been waiting until the day you finally decide to choose between Sakura and me!"

"There is nothing to choose! You're the one that I want! You're the one that I wish to forever see at morning and at night!" Sasuke yelled.

"As if!" Ino turned from him and crossed her arms. "I am only your lover. Your whore! The other woman!"

"Ino! Don't call yourself that ever again!" Sasuke scolded. Ino didn't understand. He caressed her cheek and her hair. "You are my lover. My one. The woman I simply desire and wish to have forever."

She gave a small chuckle. "That's got to be embarrassing for you to say."

Sasuke went and lifted her head to look at his ebony eyes. "Embarrassing, yes. But…if it means keeping you and having you, I don't care how corny it sounds." He went ahead and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Ino felt the passion, the love. Then the images of him being so close to Sakura came back and she pushed him away and rubbed her lips with the back of her hand.

"I don't want to play this game of yours anymore, Sasuke."

He growled.

"Go!"

"Ino, I am not leaving."

"Fine! Then I'll go!"

He grabbed her arm again and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her in an embrace. "Kiss me."

"No."

He went ahead and kissed her lips hard and rough. Ino couldn't help it and melted into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her. She wanted to feel his hot lips on her. It's been so long and she desired him.

"Hn! No!" She pulled away. "I can't."

"Let me have you again."

"No!" She pulled away. "You have to go!"

Sasuke was about to protest but he heard the door downstairs and muffled voices. Ino knew it was most likely her father. Sasuke went and gave Ino a hard and quick kiss on the lips and then ran out the window.

Ino sighed and sat on her bed. She hated Sasuke more than before now.

A week has gone by and once again Ino has been avoiding Sasuke. She trained with her genins and they got-as Nazumi would say-useless missions every time. Momo and Nazumi would constantly argue and Kazuo would simply watch and be annoyed. Ino simply giggled and knew it was something children always did.

One day Ino was summoned to the Hokage's Tower.

"An important mission?" Ino asked. "Shouldn't you be handing this to a chunnin or someone higher, then?"

"It's not as important. You simply have to escort someone to the Flower Village. Simple, but something to make your genins feel proud of it."

Ino smiled. "So, you're doing this for Nazumi."

"He's a spirited one."

Ino chuckled. "Kinda like you."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, here you go. You simply have to escort a young lord and his daughter to the village. There they would be taken care of."

"Alright, sounds easy enough," Ino commented. She saluted Naruto and then disappeared.

~Training Grounds~

"Alright! A real mission! Finally!" Nazumi cheered.

Ino giggled. "Alright gang. Let's get ready. Meet me at the gates in fifteen minutes! Make sure you're ready. The lord and his daughter cannot be kept waiting."

After Ino left she decided to go ahead and get some supplies. Knowing her genins, two of them would be excited and unprepared for the mission. So she decided to think ahead and get everything they needed. After she did she decided to go straight to the gates, but she yelped when someone took a hold of her and pulled her away.

"Let me go!"

"Shush!"

She broke away from her kidnapper and turned to see none other than Sasuke and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Talk."

"I can't. I'm in a rush."

"Why do you ignore me? I have tried pleasing you, courting you, anything for you."

"Does that include lying and betrayal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura."

"You know she and I are married."

"I knew it." She felt her heart breaking.

"And you know that there is nothing going on between us."

"As if!"

"Ino. I don't understand you," Sasuke spoke. "Why are you being stubborn?"

"Look! I hated it enough that I had to be your lover! That we couldn't have our relationship known or else we would be nothing but fools! But you lied to me. You said you felt nothing for Sakura."

"I don't feel anything for her."

Ino sighed. "Sasuke. Stop lying. I saw you and Sakura at your house."

"What?"

"That day we had that argument, I know you went straight to Sakura. You and she seemed close and comfortable. Just forget about me and our relationship. Be happy with your wife. I can manage on my own." She was strong and confident as she said the words.

"Why did you go to the house in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"So, you don't deny being with her." Ino felt hurt, but her crying days were over. "If you must know, I was returning something to her. And I saw you and her. Together. Almost at kissing view. Luckily I got out of there before I saw anything that would've truly scarred me for life."

"Ino."

"Don't say another word. I have to go now." After that she ran off, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

"Sensei!" The genins greeted their sensei as she came. She saw two people and bowed to them and smiled.

"You must be Lord Senshin," Ino greeted. She turned to the lovely girl by his side. "And you must be Mistress Hikaru. It is a pleasure of mine to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," the lord stated. "To be escorted by such a lovely lady."

Ino smiled. "I am honored."

Hikaru smiled and gave a small bow. "Lady Ino, it is a great honor to be escorted by one of the greatest known ninjas in all of the Fire Country. Truly I feel safe in your hands."

Ino couldn't help but feel honored and well-received by such people of royal blood and high standards.

"Our lives are in your hands along with your students," the lord spoke.

The genins bowed and smiled.

"Let us make haste," Ino stated. "We shall have you by the Flower Village in about two days. Three at the latest."

"Alrigth! A real mission!" Nazumi cheered.

"Calm down, Nazu-baka." Momo complained.

Kazuo simply sighed.

Although as the time passed and they escorted them, Nazumi realized why this mission was a simple D-Rank mission. The boredom came and he realized it was just a simple mission with no excitement. Simply escorting the lord and his daughter.

"Argh! Damn it! We've been tricked!"

"Oh, shut it Nazumi!" Momo scolded.

"Hmph! This is so not fair! I thought we would finally get a mission worth doing and not!"

"I said shut it!" Momo shouted.

"Sheesh! Thank Kami you're not paying for any anger management classes because that would be money gone to waste."

Momo slammed a fist on Nazumi's head.

"Damn you Momo-baka!"

"Nazu-baka!"

"Quiet you two!" Kazuo yelled. "You're lucky Ino-sensei hasn't scolded us. We're supposed to escort these people safely and unharmed."

"Bah! If it's a freaking D-Rank mission then nobody will attack us. It's obvious, Kazuo!"

"Whatever," Kazuo spoke.

Nightfall arrived and Ino made a decent campfire after her genin got the wood for it. She thought it would be great exercise for them. Nazumi didn't complain. He enjoyed doing errands since he pretty much gave up in the escorting becoming a "real" mission as he would quote. The lord would constantly be staring and studying Ino Yamanaka. He would watch her helping her genin with their tents. Watch as she talked with them. Watch as she played with them once they finished setting up everything. Watch as she cooked for them all.

"You do not believe she would be the right one for him, do you?" Hikaru asked.

"My daughter, we have been searching for many a days and nights. I do believe we have found her," he spoke, rubbing his chin, his light facial hair.

"Ino is quite a sight. I do believe he would be satisfied," she admitted.

"Indeed." The lord nodded.

"Lord Senshin, Mistress Hikaru, would you care to dine with us?" Ino asked and bowed.

"Please, Ino, rise from the bow. No need to be courteous. We shall be grateful in dining with our escorts and protectors for this journey," the lord commented.

Ino smiled and nodded.

They dined. Laughing. Talking. They didn't feel out of place. Nazumi asked Hikaru how the decent and royal life was. Momo would say how much she would've wished a royal life like Hikaru. The young lady would giggle and say how lucky Momo was to have a simple ninja life instead of one in royalty. Momo would smile shyly and Nazumi would roll his eyes. Momo wasn't just a simple ninja. Although not born in royalty, she was in a much higher place in family fortune.

The moon was high in the sky and they have all went to sleep. Ino felt ill and knew that she had to go to the bathroom. She went far in a secluded area and sighed as she decided that she had to do it outside.

"This is embarrassing."

Morning came and they continued their journey. Ino felt a bit of morning sickness, but tried comforting herself in believing that they would make it to the village in a few hours.

Hikaru offered Momo to sit with her and the girl smiled and looked at Ino. The blonde nodded and Momo went to sit in the young lady's carriage.

"Lucky," Nazumi murmured and they continued on their way. Nazumi suddenly stopped and looked behind him.

"What's wrong?" Kazuo asked.

"The wind," Nazumi spoke. "It changed."

Kazuo stood still, looking around. Nazumi was right. Everything has gone quiet as well. No chirps from the birds. No squirrels around the small forest. Everything was quiet. Not even the insects made noise.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked her two male genins.

"Don't you feel it?" Nazumi asked without looking at her.

Ino looked around and soon enough she picked up the vibe. Momo got out of the carriage and looked around as well.

"Something's wrong." She narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"We have to hurry," Ino spoke. She ran by the driver and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and picked up pace. Quick, but not too quick.

"Ino-sensei, is everything going to be ok?" Momo asked.

"Let us hope," Ino stated. 'This isn't right. This is supposed to be an escorting mission!' She thought angrily and annoyed.

Nazumi gasped and turned at the sound of the branches and the leaves. Kazuo heard and brought out a kunai.

"What is wrong, Lady Ino?" Hikaru asked from the window.

"Someone is after us," Ino admitted.

Hikaru gasped as she looked at her father.

"This isn't an escorting mission." Ino had her back on the lord and his daughter. She half-turned to them, her blue eye dark; no humor in it. She was angry. "Someone is after you."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a pair of kunais hit the floor and Ino gasped as she recognized the papers with characters on them. "Get away! There're paper bombs attached!" Nazumi and Momo jumped as the bombs exploded.

Ninjas appeared.

"So, you lied to the Hokage," Ino spoke. "Someone was after you and you decided not to include that in the report. Have you no consideration for others!? These are mere children! Low genins!"

Nazumi evaded the punches and kicks of one of the ninjas. He smiled as he jumped and air kicked one.

Momo made flips and would easily evade each and every attack the female ninja threw at her. Even the shurikens. "Clearly you lack skill!" Momo stood in stance and urged the female on.

Kazuo threw a punch at one and then took out a kunai and flung it at him. The ninja disappeared and appeared behind Kazuo. The boy smiled as the ninja kicked him.

"Got one!"

POOF!

"What?!"

Kazuo appeared from behind and did some hand signs. "Bunshin no jutsu!" Clones appeared and went too attack the ninja.

"They're very skilled," Hikaru noticed.

"To their luck," Ino said. "These ninjas aren't very skillful or at high rank at least."

"Lady Ino, we…"

"Don't say another word. Explain everything once we finish this," Ino stated. She brought out a kunai and attacked a ninja that was about to sneak up on Momo. The girl smiled at her sensei and quickly evaded another physical blow from her female enemy. Momo was excellent at taijutsu.

Nazumi brought out a smoke bomb and flung it to the floor, causing two enemy ninjas to cough. Nazumi gave a battle cry and kicked both of them. He grinned and went to help Kazuo whom had one of his clones hit and vanished.

"Damn!" Kazuo growled. Nazumi went and managed to kick one of the ninjas and gave Kazuo the thumbs up and a grin.

Ino threw another kunai at one straight at the chest but he disappeared, in his place was nothing but a log. "Crap! Substition!"

"Sensei! Behind you!" Nazumi shouted.

Ino turned and gasped. Momo quickly jumped and flipped and managed to kick the ninja in the face and away he twirled and hit a tree. Ino's eyes were wide. She realized something. She could've been hit and even though her life would've been fine. Her baby's would've been taken. She had to be extremely careful!

"Asuka! Ino-sensei's stunned!" Kazuo shouted.

"I'm on it!" Momo yelled. She made a few hand signs and ended it with the dragon sign. "Tatsu! Wind Style! Dragon Scaled Shield!" A dragon seemed to have formed as she summoned it and it circled around Ino and disappeared and in its place was a shiny transparent shield made of beautiful scales coming from the dragon that Momo had summoned.

"I am still not strong enough. That shield can keep her safe if they don't attack it fiercely!" Momo told Nazumi and Kazuo.

"Then we don't have many options!" Kazuo said. "Asuka, shield the lord and his daughter as well!"

"I'm on it!" Momo went ahead and used the Dragon Scaled Shield on them as well. Then she turned and joined in the fight.

Ino simply shook in fear. She didn't care about her life, but she didn't want her baby to die without even being fully developed yet! She caressed her stomach and felt herself filling with anger and fear.

"We can't handle them!" Momo cried.

"Yes we can!" Nazumi assured as he kick another ninja.

She didn't have a choice! She had to get help! Not just for her! Her genin were getting ambushed and if it kept going this way, they will lose their lives! And there goes the mission as well!

She closed her eyes and tried concentrating.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ino thinks you love Sakura?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke nodded, his arms crossed as he stared out the window. "I have no idea why!"

Naruto thought about the situation but nothing came into mind. "Sasuke, have you thought that maybe she grew tired and decided she should simply start a life where no secrets were to be kept. Maybe she wants to love freely."

Sasuke sighed. "You know I am willing to give her that and plenty more."

Naruto nodded. "I know."

The raven-haired boy sighed. "We had an argument one day. About Sakura and the whole divorce situation. Things kinda went downhill from there."

"Hn?"

"She claims to have seen me with Sakura," Sasuke continued.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "She said she was returning something to her, but then she assures me that she saw me and her in some sort of compromising position."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Returning something?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't understand. I was never home that day and I was certainly not with Sakura that day! I was out training!"

"Crap!" Naruto held his head and felt stupid. "I didn't think Ino would see."

"Naruto, you know what she is talking about?!" Sasuke questioned, wanting to know.

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke…Ino thinks she saw you when…it wasn't…actually you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I kinda used a…well…a jutsu to look like you and…"

"You went to see Sakura and Ino caught you! That about sum it up?!" Sasuke fit the whole puzzle together and glared at the blond. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Uh…" Naruto was trapped. He looked down and sighed. "I…wanted to know."

"Know what?"

"If Sakura really loved you."

"Hn?"

"I needed to know if she really did love you. That she was holding on to you because she hoped that one day you will really love her. So I kinda…well…"

"Tricked her into thinking you were me and have her confess!"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe! You just caused me my relationship with Ino!"

"I didn't think she would catch us."

"What did you do with Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Simply said a few tender words her way and that's about it."

"Kissed her?"

Naruto frowned. If only Sasuke knew Naruto was doing more than simply kissing her. He shook his head though. "No."

"Damn." Sasuke sighed. "Oh well, it would've been useless seeing as how you transformed into me anyway."

"So that's why Ino…" Naruto trailed off.

"Hmm? Now what?"

"Sasuke..uh…"

"Hokage-sama!" The door slammed. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Yamanaka Inoichi and Meilin behind him. "It's my daughter!"

"What?"

Sasuke listened as well.

"Hokage-sama!" Meilin went up. "Yamanaka-san got a telepathic message from Ino-sama and she's in danger! Her genin are in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"The squad has been ambushed by a five skillful rogue ninjas! They came out of nowhere and now the genin are trying to fend them off, but they are having no luck!" Meilin explained.

"Impossible!" Naruto yelled, standing up. "This was supposed to be a simply escorting mission!"

"Apparently the lord was keeping something," Meilin commented.

"Shit!" Naruto slammed his fists on the desk.

"You have to do something!" Inoichi yelled.

"I will Yamanaka-sama, I promise!" Naruto said. "Meilin, go and find Chuunin Squad 2!"

"Right!"

"I'll come with you!" Inoichi left with Meilin.

"Sasuke…maybe you should go," Naruto suggested.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like Ino wants to see me."

Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke by the collar of his uniform. "Listen to me teme! If any of those ninjas hurt Ino someone is most definitely going to die!"

"Ino was an ANBU, there is no way she will easily go down!"

"Ino is most likely not even fighting to protect…!"

"Protect what?"

Naruto released Sasuke and sat down and sighed. He didn't want to break Ino's promise, but in this situation, what could he do. Should he say something? Or simply keep it quiet.

Nazumi cried in pain as he was sent flying back and his back hit a tree. Momo was breathing heavily. Kazuo was forcing his body to get up but a ninja stepped on him.

"Nazumi! Kazuo!" Momo shouted. That was her mistake as the female ninja tackled her and kept her on the ground.

"I win."

Momo struggled to get free but nothing made the female ninja move from her position.

"Ino-sensei!" Momo shouted as the ninjas continued attacking the sphere. A shattered occurred and she turned to see the lord and his daughter being surrounded by the ninjas. Hikaru had fainted and the lord was hit by one of the ninjas, making him lose consciousness. "No!" Another shattered and this time it was Ino's shield. She stared up at the ninjas. She felt herself shaking in fear but not for her. She held her stomach.

"Wait!" A female held the other one. "Do not attack her. She's not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Her chakra. She is not even trying to hide it."

"So?!"

"The chakra she holds is not just hers. It belongs to someone else."

"Hiding?"

"More like developing."

"Huh?"

"She's with child you moron!" the female that was holding down Momo shouted.

"Child?!" the male ninja repeated.

The woman nodded. "The child seems to not be fully developed yet, but the chakra its unleashing is amazingly strong. She can't hide it."

"So your point is?"

"We can take her with us," the woman told him. "Wait for the child to develop and raise him to be one skillful rogue."

"That would take years!"

"But that chakra is immense," said the second male ninja. "I say we take the chance."

"What about the girl?"

The woman shrugged. "We only need her to give birth. Nothing else."

"Go to hell!" Ino shouted as she forced her elbow onto the male's stomach, causing him to double over and cough. She managed to pick herself up and tried running but the female caught her and threw her to the ground, but was careful not to put so much force.

"I'll kill her!"

"No!" the woman shouted, but the male gave a battle cry as he brought out a kunai and aimed at Ino.

The blonde heard a clash and gasped as she realized the katana and her savior. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he went and attacked all the ninjas with swift skill and no hesitation. He defeated them all in such fast movements. He put his katana away and looked down at Ino.

"Sasuke…"

He picked her up bridal style and kissed her cheek. Ino didn't understand what was going on as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt herself growing weary and knew she was falling asleep.

"I won't let them hurt you…" was all she heard as she felt her body going limp and her eyes closing into a deep and tiring sleep.

* * *

And like Ino I am heading to slumberland! Also, next chapter will have some SasuIno moments. Clean and lovey-dovey ones though. I will try my best on it at least.

So SasuIno fans, sorry for not giving you some moments in so long.

I myself grow impatient and want some goodness of SasuIno!

Love y'all! 3


	15. Chapter 15

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Sorry my peeps for taking such long time to post anything. But for now I might have more time to post seeing as how I'm done with Finals and also I have a week of vacation! Yeah! A week is better than nothing in my case since RMU hardly gives any breaks.

Anyway, I'm not so satisfied with this one but I guess I'm never satisfied with everything I do so yeah. Nothing to say about it besides that I hopefully hope you enjoy it and all.

That is all. Ciao! Love y'all! 3

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Hope for the New**

Ino groaned in pain as she felt her eyes fluttering open. She rubbed her forehead and sat up. She sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"You ok?"

Ino turned and saw the familiar raven-haired boy in his usual calming pose. Ino quickly moved her hand from her belly and sighed as she brought her legs close to her chest and looked out the window.

Sasuke walked to her and kneeled down and took her hand in his. She turned, surprised. Slowly and gently Sasuke stretched her legs downwards. He placed his hands on her hips and gently made himself comfortable. Ino wondered what was going on with him.

Suddenly Sasuke went and gently placed his head on her belly. One hand around her waist and the other gently caressed her belly with his fingertips. Warmness emitting from them. Chakra.

He…knew.

Ino felt upset. He knew. He would be furious and worse, he would want to treat her like some machinery that is keeping his child alive. But her image of him changed when she noticed him caressing her belly gently. His eyes closed. His face peaceful and so warm and kind. He was different. So loving.

"You know?"

"Naruto."

"That dumbass."

"Why?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you hide it from me?"

Ino scowled. "Because I didn't want to get in the way of your marriage anymore. I didn't want to get in the possibility of you and Sakura finally being a real married couple."

"That could never happen. Not now. Not ever."

"You--!"

"That was Naruto."

"What?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at a confused Ino. She didn't understand what he had meant by that.

****

"Ow! That hurts!" Nazumi cried.

"Oh, calm down you baby!" Momo scolded. "Thanks for coming to our rescue, Kagawa-sama."

The girl with violet hair and red streaks nodded as she continued cleaning Kazuo's wounds and wrapping gauze around his arm. "Don't simply thank us. It was thanks to your sensei."

"Ino-sensei?" Nazumi asked.

"Hold still."

"You're rough, Kim-san!"

"Whatever!" Kim scolded as she continued cleaning Nazumi's wounds.

"Kagawa-sama, Kim-sama, Oteku-kun, arigatou," Momo thanked. "Without you guys we would've been history."

"No need for thanks," Oteku, a boy with black hair spoke in a serious tone as he finished wrapping Momo's wrist and then stood up. Momo blushed and didn't look at his beautiful silver eyes. Nazumi rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Momo and then turned away from her.

~Room~

"So, it was Naruto trying to see what Sakura felt for you," Ino concluded.

"Basically."

"I'm such a fool," Ino commented with a small laugh.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes. You are."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"But you're my fool," Sasuke added.

"Corny," Ino remarked.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. He sat by her side and caressed her belly. "To think that in there rests none other than the Uchiha prodigy. Our son."

"Or daughter!" Ino said seriously.

Sasuke chuckled. "She would be as beautiful as you."

"And he would be as handsome as you."

Sasuke and Ino leaned close for a tender and innocent kiss. It has been so long since Ino had felt his tender lips and she knew she would have his kisses again.

He pulled away and felt her stomach again.

"I can hardly wait to see him or her."

"The anxiety is killing me," Ino told him. "But…"

"What?"

"What are we going to do about Sakura? About the village?"

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't thought about the possibility. He kissed her lips again, this time with ferocity and possessiveness. "I don't want to part from you or our child. I want him to be an Uchiha."

"I do as well. But how?" Ino frowned. "Sakura won't let you go."

"If there was only a way."

"Does the Amazon law still apply to you? I mean, it's been three years!"

"Three miserable years," Sasuke added. Ino nodded. He smiled and cuddled close to her. "Worry not, my little piggy. I will find a way to have you be by my side not only as my lover, but as my wife. The rightful Uchiha bride."

"Sasuke…" She felt her smile and her heart beating with joy. She went ahead and kissed him on the lips. "It'll be rough, but I believe in you."

Sasuke chuckled. They nuzzled their noses and then returned to caressing her belly, hoping to have a healthy baby soon.

xxxxxxxxxx

~Days later~

Sasuke held Suigetsu and sat him down on the couch. "Please, just, sit still."

"I can't!" Suigetsu shouted. "What if I'm not a good father?! What if it's born unhealthy or what if--?!"

"Shush!" Sasuke yelled. "It'll be fine."

Suigetsu sighed.

Karin had started having heavy pains and the medics quickly came to Karin's house to give the birth there. They feared that if they tried taking her to the hospital it might be born on the way.

"She's strong," Naruto assured the man. "She'll get through this. And I'm sure the child will as well. Especially since it has two strong parents."

Suigetsu smiled and nodded.

Inside the room Karin was breathing hard and sweating so much.

"It hurts!!! Please!! Help me!!"

"It's ok, Karin!" Meilin commented. "Kiyoshi! Sakura! Ino!"

"Here's the warm water!" Kiyoshi spoke as she brought the water and drenched a towel and placed it on Karin's forehead.

"Argh!! Get it out!!"

Sakura went and check her watch and nodded at Meilin. The girl looked at Ino and the blonde nodded.

"Karin, it's time to push. Push hard!"

Karin moaned and groaned as she forcefully pushed as hard as she could. She took deep breaths as she continued the procedure with Meilin murmuring comforting words and Kiyoshi went and stood by Sakura's side.

Outside in the living room they could hear Karin's screams of pain. Suigetsu clawed the couch and felt like he would jump and go ramming into the room to see his wife.

They waited and waited.

Then they heard nothing and then the cries of a baby filled the room. Suigetsu stood up, Sasuke beside him.

The door opened, Meilin smiling. "It's born! It's healthy!"

Suigetsu smiled and looked at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy nodded and Suigetsu ran towards the room. Meilin made room and smiled at the others.

Suigetsu saw his beautiful wife on the bed, her eyes closed. He worried, but it was lifted when he noticed her chest moving up and down. She was simply tired. He heard water and a few cries and turned to see Ino picking up and holding something in her arms. She smiled and went to Karin.

The red-haired woman turned and gave a weak smile.

Ino cooed at the baby and carefully handed it to Karin. "It's a beautiful, healthy, strong baby boy."

Karin smiled and her eyes were filled with life. She made herself comfortable and stared down at her baby boy. His eyes closed. His tiny and pudgy fingers moving and wanting to clasp something. Ino nodded at Suigetsu and he moved forward and stood by his wife's bedside. Karin looked at him and smiled.

"He's gorgeous."

Suigetsu nodded and caressed the baby.

"He truly is a beautiful boy."

"And he'll grow up to be a fine young man," Karin promised. "What shall we name him?"

Suigetsu smiled. "What is to your liking?"

Karin shrugged. "I haven't thought about it."

"Anything you think of will be nice."

Karin closed her eyes for a while and thought about a name. She opened her eyes and looked at her beloved husband.

"Masaru…"

Suigetsu smiled. "Victory?"

Karin nodded. "Masaru…our little Masaru…"

Suigetsu kissed his wife's forehead and carefully caressed his newborn son's little delicate head. Ino, Sakura, Kiyoshi, and Meilin walked out of the room, leaving the small family. Sasuke walked towards Ino, forgetting that Sakura was in the same room. But then he suddenly remembered and restrained himself from bringing Ino into his arms.

Sakura was giggling with Naruto and the raven-haired boy noticed the closeness his wife had with his best friend. He smirked. Naruto noticed and Sasuke winked at him. Naruto frowned and looked away.

"Naruto?"

"Uh…Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Naruto spoke.

Ino gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek and Sasuke smirked at his beloved blonde lover. He really wished he could bring her into a hug.

The very next day, everyone that knew Karin and Suigetsu went and greeted the newborn, Masaru. Jugo carefully carried him and smiled at the baby that contained small roots of red hair and his eyes were a beautiful crystal light blue. Everyone fawned over him and truly everyone agreed that he was indeed a beautiful baby. TenTen even brought Suzaka and Kao to see little Masaru and both took a liking to the baby boy.

The day was filled with celebration for the newborn and gifts for him. Karin and Suigetsu felt proud to have a wonderful baby boy.

But the celebrations didn't end. Three days after the celebration of Masaru's birth came Shikamaru and Temari's wedding.

"Ino! Oh, thank Kami you're here!" Temari exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"My hair, I just can't get it right!" Temari cried.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about," Ino assured. She pulled the chair and Temari took a seat and Ino started working on her hair. She admired Temari's beautiful bleached hair. It was smooth and well-taken care of. Truly remarkable. "I'm happy Shikamaru's marrying you."

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yep, he's really lucky to have you as his wife. You'll be a Nara."

Temari blushed. "I really hope he feels the same."

"Of course he does, Temari," Ino assured as she moved down so her head was next to Temari's and both girls looked in the mirror. "You are the perfect woman for him. Every time he sees you he will forever remember the reason he is married and the reason he chose you."

"And what reason will that be?"

Ino giggled. "Because he loves you."

Temari smiled. She felt her stomach settling in. She didn't felt nervous anymore as she heard that and nodded. "Arigatou, Ino."

Ino shrugged. "I just hope things will work out for me enough to get married with the man I love."

"Things will." Temari placed a hand on Ino's which rested on Temari's shoulder. "Ino, you still love Uchiha Sasuke, don't you?"

Ino stifled a gasp, but held her ground and forced her face to be indifferent and without any emotion. "What makes you say that?"

"Since the day of his engagement you have never once allowed a man to hold you. Take you. Be your man. Never once have you sworn your heart to anyone. You're in love with the Uchiha bastard. Aren't you?"

Ino didn't say anything and didn't flinch or anything. She simply chuckled. "Foolish. Sasuke is married to Sakura under Amazon laws and there is nothing I can do about this. Besides, I have been over Sasuke."

Temari shook her head. "You still want him."

Ino didn't say anything as she continued working on Temari's hair.

"Ino, Amazon laws are affecting Sasuke right now. And things will be difficult seeing as how even the village can be in danger in being destroyed once again. But let me tell you this, if one thing the Amazons cannot destroy is that which the heart feels. You'll see. It's all about the rose quartz," Temari explained.

"Rose quartz?" Ino repeated. "Oh! The sacred stone that lies within their goblet of pure water." Ino remembered reading about the Amazons and their traditions in books.

"The rose quartz knows about the heart and surely enough, if you and Sasuke were to ever hold it, the stone will glow a heavenly crimson-pinkish hue that it will forever be tying both of you in eternal bond."

"Temari…"

"Don't look sad. Always stay positive Ino," Temari stated. "After all, you were always the confident one." She winked. Ino blinked once and smiled at her friend and gave out a tender laugh. Temari was right.

"Arigatou, Temari."

She nodded and the friends gave each other a hug. Outside by the door stood Sakura, she had listened to everything and felt her heart heavy with regret and jealousy. Regret because her best friend was still in love with Sasuke. Just like when they were little girls. Ino was beautiful, smart, and confident. And in love with Sasuke.

Sakura placed a hand on her chest. She felt hurt and jealous because she knew that Ino was most obviously the one that was meant for Sasuke. That Ino, selfish, yet pure Ino was the one that deserved Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sakura mumbled. "Ino…Sasuke…"

The wedding started. Shikamaru wore a tuxedo and looked nervous, standing and waiting for his bride to come. As soon as she appeared, his nervousness disappeared, being replaced with awed and his eyes shining with feeling as he watched Temari walking towards him. Slowly he stretched out his hand and she took it. Both stared at each other for a while.

"You're beautiful…" Shikamaru commented, his cheeks a rosy color.

Temari smiled. "You're handsome."

They turned and held each others' hands. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Karin, and Meilin were Temari's bridesmaids. Her maid of honor was her sister-in-law, Gem.

Shikamaru's best man was Chouji of course. And the rest of his group consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji and Lee.

Jugo held little Masaru and took care of Kao and Suzaka as well. Everyone watched as the ceremony took place and watched the new couple getting bonded in matrimony. Both were an amazing sight. Ino and Sasuke would glance at each other and smile. Both knew that they were both promising that soon they would be the ones tying the knot. Ino couldn't help but caress her stomach and blush a crimson color.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked her friend.

Ino nodded. "Perfectly fine, Billboard-Brow."

Sakura smirked and whispered Ino-pig. Ino simply rolled her eyes and both returned their attention to the ceremony taking place. It ended with Shikamaru and Temari kissing and everyone clapping and cheering for the newlyweds. As soon as they reached the hall for the banquet Temari was to throw the bouquet. All the single females were waiting and as soon as the bouquet was tossed they all jumped and reached for it.

Everyone cheered when it landed on Meilin's arms. She blushed and smiled as she felt the center of attention.

"Nice catch Meilin!"

The girl turned to see Konohamaru smiling at her. She couldn't help but blush and turned and ran off, tossing the flowers.

"Meilin!" Konohamaru called out to the running girl. Ino had caught the bouquet that Meilin had carelessly thrown away and wondered what was wrong with her. Sakura didn't understand either. Meilin had looked so happy at catching the bouquet.

"What's wrong with her?" Moegi asked Konohamaru.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The party went on. Sakura noticed that Meilin was upset but didn't ask, knowing the girl didn't want to talk about the situation when this was Temari's night of celebration. Sakura managed to bring a smile to Meilin's bright face and they enjoyed the party.

Sasuke managed to dance with Ino. During the dancing both had caught sight of Naruto dancing with Sakura. Ino looked at Sasuke and he chuckled and winked. Ino giggled. She knew Sasuke was thinking that maybe Naruto may be the key to helping their case. Either way, they were happy in seeing the blond with the rosette.

The night of party went on and soon it was time for the couple to finally go. They waved and hugged and everything. Temari kissed her brothers and wished them well. She hugged Gem and wished her well in one day getting a bundle of joy, causing the pale girl to blush and giggle nervously. Gaara simply gave a small smile that was hardly seen by anyone other than his wife. After that they pulled off in a carriage and were off to their honeymoon.

That night Sasuke decided that he will sleep with Ino. They simply lay on her bed as he caressed her stomach and kissed her cheek tenderly. He would bring out small amounts of chakra onto his fingertips and carefully caress her belly. Her skin tingled and she couldn't help but blush and feel safe as Sasuke laid with her.

Sakura was at Naruto's place. Both made love through the night. Giving in to each other's desire, lust, and love. Not wanting the night to end. His touch was what she needed. His touch was tender and rough at the same time. Penetrating her and making her moan and clutch his blond hair as she would wrap her legs around his strong and muscular thighs and pull him, wanting him more and more.

Both couples, even though in different situations, were madly in love. Sasuke and Ino spent the entire night cuddling and caressing her belly, hoping for a healthy and strong baby. Hoping that one day they will be able to spend every night together and every day with each other without the nasty stares from the village folk. Naruto and Sakura spent the night making love and giving themselves to each other. Sakura forgetting Sasuke and not even a hint of him laid in her brain as she gave herself to her beloved Naruto and wished he was hers forever. Her husband. Her rightful man that would forever pleasure her and treat her like a queen, a lover, and a wife.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the night with their true loves that night, forgetting about one and the other. Only person in Sasuke's mind was Yamanaka Ino. And only person in Sakura's mind was Uzumaki Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxx

The month flew by. And the village was in harmony still. Naruto was happier these days. He would sign paperwork and not complain at all. He would allow Tsunade to have days off and the woman would be grateful. D-rank missions were still given to Ino's genins, but they wouldn't complain. Nazumi wasn't really in any moods of getting higher rank missions if it meant his life ending so soon.

Although he would still have his arguments with Momo. Kazuo would simply sigh in annoyance and ignore them both.

Suigetsu and Karin were happier than ever with their newborn that would soon be a month old. Little Masaru was their lives and they would constantly watch him and carry him and be with him. And in nights when he would cry, Karin wouldn't complain. Simply get up and breast-feed her baby boy. Suigetsu wouldn't complain and would watch his beautiful wife as she fed their child. Looking like a woman meant for motherhood since the beginning. Not like the annoying woman he had met back then.

Lee would always be seen exercise everyday. TenTen's pains were getting closer to her going into labor soon. Although she was in her eight month, she would fear that the baby would be born sooner than predicted. Lee would be there with his wife when not exercising. Comforting her and also caressing her swollen belly and humming to his child in her womb.

Neji was speaking with Hanabi once and the girl caught sight of a shy and blushing Meilin. She waved bye to her cousin and walked towards the girl that was sitting by a tree, hugging herself.

"Is something wrong?"

Meilin looked at Hanabi's beautiful eyes and frowned as she turned away, not wanting anyone to bother her. Hanabi smiled as she sat down and stared at the girl with really short midnight hair and went ahead and touched the ends.

Meilin flinched and turned to see the smiling Hyuga girl.

"You look much prettier with short hair."

Meilin looked away.

"You're nervous?"

"What for?" Meilin questioned.

"You know, I think Konohamaru likes you."

Meilin turned, surprised to look at the smiling Hanabi. Her beautiful dark hair was amazingly silky and nice. Meilin frowned as she remembered her own midnight long hair and wondered if she had done a mistake.

"Never doubt your decisions."

Meilin looked at Hanabi.

"You should always follow your instincts!"

"Really?"

Hanabi nodded and smiled. "Trust me on this one."

"Thanks, Hyuga-chan."

"Hanabi."

Meilin smiled. "Hanabi."

"You're Meilin, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Let's be friends, Mei!"

Meilin smiled and nodded as she felt happy in having a new friend. Hanabi Hyuga and Meilin Kiomari spent the entire day talking and then went to pick up some wildflowers.

Sasuke would constantly be with Ino, making sure the blonde didn't do much hard work. He would also go with her to the hospital and Kiyoshi would care for her since she was the only nurse that knew about Ino's pregnancy.

At home Sasuke would help Ino with work and would even give her quick kisses on the cheek and murmur something sweet once in a while. Ino felt so happy. One night Sasuke had decided to go ahead and make a romantic dinner for both of them. He spread rose petals around the table and in the middle of the table was a glass vase containing white and red roses. Two plates. Candlelight and everything. Soothing music in the background. Lights off.

She went ahead and took a seat and smiled at her beloved. He carefully placed a napkin on her lap and went to take his seat. He poured orange juice on their wine glasses since Ino couldn't drink any alcoholic beverage because of the baby. They clinked their glasses and drank. Then they ate the meal.

"Did you…cook this?" Ino asked, smiling. Sasuke chuckled and wiped his lips with his napkin and looked at Ino.

"Anything for my little piggy."

She giggled and continued eating her meal. After the meal Sasuke carried her, bridal style up the stairs and into her room. He carefully laid her on her comfortable mattress and slipped in himself. He started caressing her belly and smiled at her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her gently.

Ino sighed, rubbing her belly as well.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born," Ino commented. "It will be our unity forever."

"Indeed," Sasuke agreed as he caressed her belly again.

"He will be a beautiful boy or a lovely girl."

Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement. "An Uchiha prodigy as well."

Ino kissed his nose and he went ahead and kissed her cheek. She sighed in pleasure as she felt a stronger connection between the both of them. This night was a night of plain love between a man and a woman without the need of sex. They simply stayed silent and caressed her belly. It will be two months soon. And soon enough her belly will be showing.

"What will you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto already told me that I have permission to be at another village while my pregnancy continuous until I give birth," Ino told him.

Sasuke frowned. "I want to be there when you give birth."

"You can," Ino spoke. She sighed. "I mean, I'd like it if you were there for his or her birth. It wouldn't be the same without you, Sasuke."

"I promise I will be there," Sasuke told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise on my life and our love."

"Hmm." Ino smirked. "I need you to promise on something you do care about."

"Hey." He chuckled and Ino gave out a small laugh. Then she turned and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." Ino snuggled closer to him and yawned. "I know this is the beginning of something new and better in our lives." Sasuke nodded, caressing her hair. "Sasuke…" She felt the slumber hitting. She didn't want to go to sleep so soon, but with the baby's health and everything she knew she had to fall into the darkness and comfort of sleep as she felt Sasuke's strong arms around her body.

After about an hour Ino quickly got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom and began to throw up. Sasuke worried as he went and pulled her hair out of her way. He saw as she coughed and cried and felt sick to her stomach. Once she finished she gently pushed him away from her and looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"Give me a moment."

He nodded, knowing that meant to get out. He slowly closed the door and sat on the bed. He heard the water and waited for Ino to be ready to come out. It took her fifteen minutes and then she was out, her head hanging and avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing," she admitted as she stood by the door. Sasuke went and pulled Ino gently by the arm and brought her to him and caressed her platinum blonde hair. He sniffed her and immediately smelled the floral scent of her shampoo and felt some droplets of water.

"Don't be, my little piggy."

"Sasuke-kun…" She sniffed his bare chest and felt comfortable and safe. She touched her belly and sighed. "These morning sicknesses are really getting on my nerves. But…they will come to an end very soon."

"You can handle them," Sasuke remarked. He smiled. "You're a strong woman."

Ino smirked. "You're right about that."

He chuckled.

Ino simply sighed and felt even more tired than before and yawned. Sasuke could smell the minty scent from her mouth and went for a passionate kiss. Ino was surprised but accepted it and they kissed for some time. Once they broke away for air Sasuke pulled her and they lay down on the mattress. He began humming a small tune and Ino couldn't help but blush as he hummed. It sounded soothing and so beautiful.

"My mother used to sing to me," Sasuke brought up.

Ino didn't say anything. It was very rare for Sasuke to share anything. Especially things that hurt the most. Like the loss of his family.

"I used to love it when every night she would come to my room and hum this tune for me and I would sleep."

"Sasuke-kun…"

He caressed her hair and kissed her cheek. "Are you tired? You need rest?"

She shook her head. "I wanna hear more if you wanna share."

"She was so sweet."

Ino smiled and placed a hand on his which was resting on her belly.

"She sang a lovely tune and it always calmed me down when I was upset or anything." She felt his body stiff and didn't understand. "It also made Itachi smile." She knew it was painful for him to bring up his brother. She never had siblings so she didn't know how it felt to lose a brother or a sister. And she had both her parents alive. She realized she didn't know how to respond to this as she gripped his hand.

"I…am sorry. I wish I would've known how to…help you…" Ino admitted. Sasuke didn't say a word. "Sasuke-kun…I was a foolish and blind little girl back then. If I could've seen your pain I would've tried helping you instead of simply thinking of my ego and myself."

He chuckled. "Ino, you are still selfish."

She flinched. Again with the flaws.

"You wanted to keep this child a secret from me. You thought it was for the best instead of coming to me and consulting about the situation."

"How could I when I thought you and Billboard-Brow were…?"

He kissed her cheek. "Never."

"Sasuke-kun…what are your feelings towards Sakura?"

He was thoughtful for a minute and Ino bit her bottom lip as she waited for something that might end up making her regret asking.

"She resembles my mother in a way…"

She held in her desperation and moved her hand away from his. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sakura is nothing like my mother in personality. She's selfish, loud, annoying. But…her laughter. Her smile. Her very way of always worrying for me makes me see my mother in her."

Ino shifted and Sasuke tightened his grip on her and brought her closer to his body.

"It's almost as if my mother had a daughter. A girl and that girl is Sakura. Like…she's my sister in a way. A sister that is confused and doesn't know what she wants or who she is. Confused by feelings she doesn't have. Knotted feelings that she refuses to let out. Sakura…Ino, please, don't think of this in any wrong way."

She waited.

"I love Sakura."

Her eyes widened as she forced herself away only to be pulled back.

"Let me go. I've heard enough."

"Would you let me explain?!"

Ino didn't say a word, but she didn't struggle either, showing that she was allowing him to continue with this painful explanation. She wondered if this could hurt the baby that rested in her womb.

"I love Sakura," he repeated and she felt like punching his face. "But not in the way I came to love you. The love I feel for her is the love I feel for Naruto and the love I felt for my mother. My father. And my brother Itachi. It's also the love that I have grown to feel for Karin. Suigetsu and Jugo as well."

She didn't say anything.

"Little Masaru as well. They're my family, Ino. Sakura is and always will be like my sister. That is why I cannot deny the fact that I love her just as I loved my family."

"Sasuke…"

"But you…have my heart. When I fell in love with you it was the love that a man feels for a woman. A passion that burns constantly. I desire you in my arms. I desire your kisses. I love your ego. Your confidence and your outspoken attitude. You are so amazing and I love you with everything. You're my little piggy."

Ino couldn't help but bring a small smile. "Even my ill-temper."

He chuckled. "I love that more. Because it shows that you are jealous and that jealousy shows that you do love me just as I love you, Yamanaka."

"You are one strange boy, Uchiha."

"No, I am not a boy."

"No, you're not. You're a young man now. Grown and married and having an affair."

"No."

She didn't know what she had missed or what she had mistaken.

"I am a man trapped in a knot of confusion with Naruto and Sakura. I am a man that wants to fix everything that he messed up." She had turned to look at him. "I am a foolish man deeply in love with a woman he never would've dreamed on having."

She smiled. "A woman with a big ego."

"And a big heart, whether she admits it or not, she cares about everyone around her."

Ino giggled. "I'm not that mean."

"Yes you are. You hurt me at times."

"I have to. To remind you that I won't tolerate anything and everything you do!" Ino scolded.

He went ahead and kissed her, making her melt in his arms. She sighed in content and smiled as she felt his heartbeat. She was at peace now and she felt even more confident in Sasuke's love. He opened up to her and told her his feelings towards everyone. Even towards the woman that was his wife for now. He cared about her. But as family.

Ino wasn't jealous about this anymore. Sakura was not competition. She was just confused and Ino knew she needed time to figure out her feelings for everyone around her.

She needs a friend. A love. A true love. Ino felt Sasuke shift a little and looked up at him to see sleeping calming. She smiled as she went ahead and drifted into sleep herself, wanting to spend this beautiful night with him.

She placed a hand on her belly and hoped that her baby would be born as an Uchiha heir. As a rightful child of Sasuke Uchiha.

She dreamed. A dream of her and Sasuke living in the Uchiha Household. Being happy and smiling. A baby, probably about a year old, sitting on the grass and Ino walking on the grass, barefoot to pick up her baby.

And Sasuke going and hugging her and kissing her lips and their baby's head. Together as a family.

An Uchiha family.

She really hoped for that day to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Oi! This is a long chapter! I couldn't stop! I was on a roll!!! hahaha. ahem, anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It's pretty random. The beginning once again is nothing but peace in the village of Konoha. I'm not gonna say anymore.

Just read and see what happens with our characters and so forth. I wonder if this story is almost coming to its end. Hmm. I'm not sure yet. But maybe only a few more chapters to go.

So yeah, anyway, just enjoy and don't forget to review! Ciao! 3

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Closer to the Truth and Lies**

Lee had left the hospital and was now running or doing jumping jacks or something that include exercising. He continued this and promised himself to be able to do this in order to get a healthy baby.

~Konoha Hospital~

The weeks had gone by and TenTen was in labor. She had felt pains and was rushed to the hospital in the morning. Unfortunately she had to be there all morning because the baby was not yet ready to come out. But afternoon, and once again the heavy pains returned.

Kiyoshi went and checked her watch as she held TenTen's wrist and checked her pulse. She wrote it down on the papers and then went to get some more water. Ino was by TenTen's side, holding her hand.

"These pains won't go away!!!" TenTen cried.

"It's ok. You'll be fine! You've had two beautiful and healthy twins! This child will be healthy as well!" Ino assured.

TenTen inhaled and exhaled, but the pains made her cry and feel like she was being tortured. Outside was Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee arrived a few minutes later. He sat down and was sweating.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda scared!" Lee admitted.

Sasuke chuckled. "You've been through this before."

"It's still a nerve-wrecking experience!" Lee told him.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He himself was a bit worried. Ino was a month pregnant and soon she will be sent away from Konoha before her belly would start showing. He would worry. He won't be able to see her everyday or the villagers will start suspecting something.

"It'll be alright."

Time went by and still no news. Lee started feeling worried and thought maybe TenTen or his newborn will end up falling into complete darkness. He didn't want to lose TenTen. He didn't want to lose his new baby. He didn't want to lose either one. He wanted both of them alive and he hoped they would be.

Inside Sakura was trying to help TenTen calm down as Kiyoshi and Meilin were making sure she was being kept alive. Ino bit her bottom lip.

"Still nothing!"

TenTen cried.

"Harder TenTen!" Sakura encouraged.

She pushed once again. Ino gasped.

"I see its head! Come on TenTen! Just a little more."

"I can't!"

"You can do it!" Kiyoshi exclaimed as she went to hold TenTen's other hand as the brunette pushed and pushed.

A loud scream and TenTen fell back on the bed and cries were heard. Ino smiled as she brought out a small and naked baby. She went quickly to the small tub and started washing it. Kiyoshi went ahead and wiped the sweat from TenTen's forehead. Sakura sat down and sighed.

"I hope I never have kids," Sakura said and gave a small chuckle.

"Kids are wonderful," TenTen said in a soft and tired voice.

The boys waited. The door opened and out came Meilin.

"Lee! The baby's born! It's a beautiful baby girl!"

Lee quickly stood up and in a flash went into the room his wife was in. He saw TenTen humming and holding a small bundle, her eyes closed and she slowly opened them and looked at her beloved husband.

"She's beautiful." She smiled.

Lee walked towards her and sat on the chair next to the bed and caressed his newborn daughter's head. He lightly placed a kissed on her forehead and the baby yawned.

"You're amazing," Lee complimented TenTen. "Being able to take such pains and then giving birth to such beautiful creatures."

TenTen giggled. "Oh, Lee." She looked back down at her baby. She slowly opened her eyes, but kept them half-way close. "What shall we name her?"

"Well, what do you want?" Lee asked her in a loving tone.

TenTen looked at her husband. "I already named the other two. This time it's your turn and your choice."

Lee smiled at his wife and nodded. He thought for a minute and snapped his fingers. "Her name will be Ming!"

"Ming," TenTen repeated. She nodded. "I love it Lee."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then let us hope our little Ming Lee grows healthy and strong."

"She will Lee," TenTen assured. "I doubt any child of yours will be unhealthy. They will be strong and ready for anything."

Lee kissed his beloved TenTen and both continued watching over their daughter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Karin and TenTen had been hanging around the parks of Konoha, enjoying the moments in life and also talking about their babies. Two days after Ming was born a small party was held for her just as for Masaru. Suzaka and Kao were happy to meet their baby sister and would watch her yawn and sleep.

After that happy event everyone went back to missions and training and so forth. Peace was still in the village. Nothing disrupting it or anything of the sort. Naruto got paperwork out of the way and managed to spend some personal time with his cherry blossom. His lover.

Sasuke managed to spend time with his golden-haired lover as well. He would even walk beside her on the streets. Ino noticed this changed but also noticed that nobody would talk. They would greet them and share a laugh or two as well as a joke. Nobody said anything bad about them. Ino thought it was because they all probably thought it was nothing but a friendly walk between to former teammates that used to go to special missions together.

Together they would visit Karin sometimes and Ino would enjoy carrying little Masasu and cooing as the baby would stare at her with those lovely crystal blue eyes of his.

Sometimes they would spend the afternoon in the training grounds and simply watch as her genins trained and everything. Ino would sometimes giggle at watching Nazumi and Momo arguing constantly and poor Kazuo left alone to train and annoyed. Sasuke would comment on how Nazumi and Momo reminded him somewhat of Naruto and Sakura. Ino smiled and nodded at the comment. It did indeed remind her of those two in the past.

"Come on Ino-sensei! Train with us!" Momo called.

Ino looked at Sasuke.

"How about I train with you kids?" Sasuke stated.

"Really?!" Nazumi asked, excited. Kazuo was excited too, even though he didn't say he was or even cheered. He was a quiet boy with few words to say.

Sasuke nodded. Ino giggled. "Alright, train with Sasuke and after that I'll train with you guys, deal?"

"Deal!" All three agreed.

Ino watched as the genins trained with Sasuke and gently caressed her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling warm and fuzzy. 'I wonder how you will grow up, my child.'

Peace at Konoha was never this long and enjoyable before. And to its luck, it didn't last either.

"Lady Tsunade!" Meilin ran into the office. Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she was doing. "Where's the Rokudaime?"

"His break," Tsunade commented. 'Since I lost another bet against him and now I am stuck with his paperwork.' She thought, annoyed at her luck. She looked at Meilin's worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You won't believe who is coming."

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

Naruto yawned as he rubbed the back of his head and walked down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at the rosette in front of him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "I cooked today for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "We usually order or go out to small restaurants but I wanted this time to be special."

"Why?" Naruto asked his beloved

Sakura chuckled. "You dummy. We've been together for some months now. I think it is at least about time I cook you up a meal." She waved him towards the kitchen and Naruto took a seat and looked at the food in front of him. It all looked decent and delicious. Beautiful enough and food enough to eat. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and sighed as she whispered "I am so happy when I'm with you, Naruto. I really hope everything in our relationship will someday be legitimate."

"It will," Naruto promised. He kissed her cheek and grabbed the chopsticks and gave a big grin as he grabbed a bowl and sniffed the odor. "Well, time to dig in!" He took a big bite. "Hmg!" His eyes widened and he felt as if his throat was tickling with urgency in making him want to cough out whatever it was that he had put in his mouth.

"Naruto?" She looked at him and noticed he was a little blue.

He swallowed hard and forced a smile. "It's…g-good…"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…" He nodded and kept his forced smile on his face which was sweating and blue with disgust, but he refused to let Sakura know. Hopefully she couldn't tell he was lying.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura threw her arms around him. "I am so happy to know you like it! Most people won't even come near my food. I always wondered why and now I am glad to know they are good and edible!"

"G-great…" Naruto said as he laughed nervously and felt like fainting any minute.

"Aishiteru…"

That settled his stomach and made the blue disappear and the sweat stopped as he looked at the calm Sakura beside him. Her arms strongly around him. She was every inch beautiful to him. So she was strong. Not feminine like most girls her age, but she was his beauty. Everything he desired, Sakura held.

He gave her a quick kiss. Sakura turned and kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto stood up from the chair and held Sakura in his arms. She folded into him and allowed his tongue to entwine with hers.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto…"

~Hokage's Tower~

"How can this be?" Tsunade asked.

Meilin shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that they'll be here soon! It's not clear what they want but they'll be here! What are we going to do Lady Tsunade?!"

Tsunade bit her thumb as she looked out the window. She turned back to Meilin. "There is no reason to worry. I am sure this is a simple harmless visit. After all, we have nothing to hide."

"Except…"

Tsunade nodded. "But as far as they think, it's an ok situation."

"What shall we do, Lady Tsunade?" Meilin asked.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know," Meilin replied. "Reports state that she was seen with the Rokudaime a few hours ago. I thought they would be here."

"And Sasuke's on a mission with Lee and Suigetsu."

"That mission was handed to them about two days ago, hopefully they'll be back by today," Meilin remarked.

"Let us hope," Tsunade stated. "Around when will they be arriving?"

"The message doesn't say. But if they barely sent it, then it'll take them at least around a week or so to get here," she explained. "But…"

Tsunade waited.

"If they already were on their journey here when they sent the message then it is impossible to know around when they shall arrive."

"Damn it!" Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk. "Everything was becoming so peaceful here. Now we have this on our heads again! Why?!"

Silence.

The woman sighed and looked up at Meilin. She was worried as well. She didn't understand what will happen and also didn't want to know. Tsunade went back to look out the window.

'When will it all end?' she thought.

Later that day Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Lee arrived from their mission. Sasuke reported to Naruto while Lee and Suigetsu quickly went home to their wives and children.

Naruto received the report and Sasuke sat down to have a few drinks with his best friend. They talked about the old days when they were simply young children trying to get along and trying their best in missions. They would talk about how they argued and became bitter rivals but best friends at the same time.

"So…" Naruto broke off.

Sasuke knew what he wanted to ask, but didn't say anything yet.

"Have you thought about the situation with Ino?"

Sasuke sighed. "Not yet. It's real complicated."

"She'll have to move."

"I know."

"You won't be able to see her everyday. The village is quite away," Naruto reminded.

Sasuke nodded. "I want to be with her, dobe. She is going to have my child and I want to be there with her when she has him. Not only that, I want him to be Uchiha."

"He is Uchiha," Naruto remarked.

"I know. But not to everyone's eyes. He will only be a bastard child. Born out of wedlock and a child of an affair."

"You should've thought of that before you decided to go and ruin Ino," Naruto commented.

He smirked. "I don't regret it."

"You love her?"

He nodded.

"At least you love her so I guess having that kid is something made from true feelings and not just your ambition in wanting to recreate the Uchiha Clan." Naruto drank some more sake and sighed.

"I'll be with her," Sasuke promised.

Naruto only chuckled.

"Naruto, here's more fo-!" Sakura stopped as she caught sight of Sasuke sitting down on the chair. He looked at her with those ebony eyes she had loved so much and suddenly she realized that she still did. Was it possible?! No. She looked over to Naruto and his sapphire eyes. She felt she could drown in those eyes. Yes. With Naruto she did feel something. With Sasuke she felt nothing but emptiness. Bitterness and hatred. She held her head high and walked past him. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Here are some more forms and paperwork."

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto said, keeping a serious face. Sakura turned to Sasuke and narrowed her eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, noticing the cold stare she gave him. Not one of pity or love. Not a look from a pathetic fangirl. No. It was a look of a strong woman that has grown and has moved on. A woman that has made her decision to continue on and not be stomped down. Was this a good thing?

"Hello, husband," Sakura greeted.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"It's been quite some time since I've seen you."

"I could say the same about you."

"I've been busy."

"As have I."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other. Naruto felt a bit upset. This was something he hadn't expected. He gulped and felt afraid at the possibility of Sakura and Sasuke being able to bring out feelings for each other. The thought of Sasuke with Sakura in bed made him feel angry. He could feel the anger rising, causing his sapphire eyes to go from that beautiful shade of blue to a crimson red. Ruby, dark like blood.

"Naruto."

He shook his head and blinked. His eyes back to normal.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed any help in signing or looking over these papers. I could stay and help you out," Sakura offered.

Sasuke chuckled. "My, my, the wife isn't coming home tonight, I am guessing."

"You're never home anyway."

Sasuke smiled as he stood up from his chair and started to slowly walk away. "Doesn't matter. I am going somewhere else tonight anyway."

Sakura gave a small hearty laugh. "I wish you well, husband."

Sasuke came to a halt. "You don't wish me well." Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke. He slowly half-turned and with anger filling his black eyes Sakura flinched back. She knew the anger was directed at her. "If you truly wished me well, you would give me what I want."

Nothing else was needed to say. All three knew what that meant. Sakura didn't say anything or contradicted him. Naruto was expecting for her to start an argument but she held her ground. She wasn't trembling or crying. She was standing, feeling nothing but simple curiosity on why Sasuke desired the separation so much. She was about to ask, but the door slammed open and all three looked at the person by the door. Meilin was breathing hard and looked up at the three adults that were formerly known as Team 7.

"Meilin?" Naruto took two steps forward.

All Meilin said was "We have visitors."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stood in front of the woman. She smiled and gave a small bow. "To what do I owe your presence here in this simple village…Hakasha?"

The Amazon woman smiled at Tsunade and simply gave a small laugh. Two Amazon women were behind her, obviously her guards. Tsunade recognized one of them as Otasha, the Amazon that had battle Sakura for Sasuke's life three years ago.

"My, one could say you aren't happy to see, Tsunade."

"The Amazons hardly leave their village. Why wouldn't I be surprised that you have come to visit?" Tsunade asked with a confident smile.

"We are merely here for a simple visit in a sort of way of speaking," Hatasha told her. "I only want to see the married couple from three years ago. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Haruno Sakura."

"They are doing well," Tsunade remarked.

"May I see them?"

"You will have to ask the Hokage if you are allowed to speak with the ninjas," Tsunade told her.

"Hokage? So the rumors about the Rokudaime are true. No longer are you the head of this here village."

Tsunade shook her head. "No, but it is not a problem. I am much better off this way."

Hatasha smiled. "Some were just not born with the skills of leadership."

"I couldn't agree more," Tsunade stated.

~Hokage's Tower~

"Those women again!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall and sighed. Naruto sat calmly, he has learned from Tsunade to always be calm in situations like this. Knowing her she was also probably on her way here with the Amazons. Sakura sat on a chair, her knees to weak to support her right now.

Sasuke was about to say something but was caught in surprise when in came Ino. She went towards Meilin. "Uh…Meilin, I was wondering if…" She noticed everyone. "What's with the long faces?"

Sasuke walked towards her and gently took a hold of her arm. "You have to get out of here," he whispered.

"What?" Ino didn't understand. He didn't say another word and she was about to leave but Tsunade came in. Sasuke swore under his breath and lightly pulled Ino back with him, towards the Hokage's desk and behind him.

Ino was about to say something but didn't when she saw three women walking into the room. Naruto and Sakura stood by each other. Sasuke stood by Naruto's other side and Ino behind him. Meilin and Tsunade stood by the doorway. The Amazons stepped in and bowed at Naruto.

"You look quite young to be a leader," Hatasha complimented with a smile.

"I could say the same about you, milady," Naruto said with his fox grin. Hatasha chuckled and took one step forward.

"Charming." She smiled at the sight of the two people she wanted to see. "Step forward, Sasuke and Sakura. Let me see how these three years have been for you."

They hesitated. Naruto nodded at Sakura and she stepped forward. Sasuke stood behind, keeping Ino behind him. Hatasha narrowed her eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke and urged him forward. The raven-haired boy gave in and simply stepped forward and stood beside Sakura. Naruto had Ino behind him now.

"Your hair…" Hatasha felt Sakura's pink split ends. "It was long and now you have cut it."

"It was a nuisance." It wasn't a lie. Sakura thought her long hair was becoming a nuisance, a bother for her. Also a symbol that she has grown and was not attached to her fangirl self anymore.

Hatasha turned to Sasuke.

"Is this something you agreed to?"

He grunted. "Sakura is free to do whatever she wants with herself. Personally, I believe long hair suits her fairly enough. But short hair is also a nice touch to her. Depends on what she thinks."

Sakura couldn't believe the words she heard. Was this really Sasuke?

"Well then, tell me, have you conceived children, Sakura? May we meet your little ones?" Hatasha asked. Sakura bit her bottom lip and Sasuke stifled a gasp. Hatasha raised an eyebrow and Tsunade clenched her hands into fists. "What is the problem? You have been married for three years, going for four very soon and yet you haven't conceived a single child? Is it that you are barren, Sakura? Can you not carry child in you?" Sakura didn't know how to answer and also took it as a bit of an insult!

Ino clutched onto Naruto's shoulder and caressed her stomach.

"You must be carrying child," Hatasha told Sakura.

"Afraid not," Sakura stated. "Sasuke and I have not lain together at all in the years we have been married."

'Idiot!' Sasuke thought.

"Is it possible?" Hatasha asked.

Sasuke didn't deny it and nodded. There was no point in lying. They would know. But still, why was Sakura saying it so calmly? Wasn't she afraid?

"Then what is presence?!" Otasha spoke. "Clearly there is child in you if such strong presence is emitting from room!"

Hatasha raised a hand and Otasha backed down. She looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "You are not hiding something, are you?" They both shook their heads.

"They can feel the chakra of my baby…" Ino whispered to Naruto, worried that she'll be caught.

"Don't worry, they won't know," Naruto assured her in a soft whisper so only she would be able to hear him. Ino bit her bottom lip as she released him and placed both her hands on her stomach and caressed it.

'I'll protect you no matter what.' She thought defensively.

The third woman turned to face Ino and raised an eyebrow. "Hatasha!"

The woman turned and the third female pointed at Naruto and Ino. "Young Hokage, my lord, is it that the woman behind you is your mate?"

Naruto stifled a gasp and didn't answer. Sasuke held in a growl as he glared over at Naruto, but the blond was staring at Hatasha and her Amazon warriors.

"Let us see her," Hatasha spoke.

Tsunade stepped up. "Why do you need to see her? You came to see Sasuke and Sakura and now that you have, you may leave."

"Tsunade, I could say it is if you are trying to rid yourself of us," Hatasha commented with a smile.

"Maybe I am," Tsunade remarked, glaring at the woman. Both stared at each other, filled with competitiveness and wanting to fight.

"There is no harm in simply wanting to meet the Lord's mate," Hatasha stated. "Unless you are hiding something."

Tsunade sighed and backed away. Meilin looked at Tsunade and back at Hatasha and then to Ino whom was hiding behind Naruto. Hatasha stepped forward and stood a few inches away from Naruto.

"May we see her?"

Naruto couldn't refuse. He didn't want to raise suspicions so he nodded and moved a bit to the side and Ino stepped forward, leaving behind the fear and bringing out the confidence she always had since she was young.

"Oh wow. You are quite lovely my dear." Hatasha went ahead and with her fingers slightly brushed Ino's cheek. "Smooth and unblemished skin." She touched her bang. "Silky and well taken care of. Truly a remarkable creature you are. Such beauty radiates from you."

Ino didn't say anything. She felt her mouth dry but even though she forced herself to bow and then managed to say a low 'thank you'.

"Iwaki, come here," Hatasha told her warrior. Iwaki walked towards her leader and stood by her. Hatasha smiled. "Tell me, do you feel energy emitting from this one?"

"Lots," Iwaki answered.

"Interesting." Hatasha slowly walked away and flicked her hair. "I would love to have one of my warriors do battle with you, child."

"No!" Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward.

"Ino can't battle," Naruto spoke. Sasuke stood in front of Ino. Sakura noticed Sasuke's over protectiveness on Ino and wondered since when was he such a nice guy!

"Why not?" Otasha asked. "Clearly if power is emitting from her in such rapid waves then she obviously wants us to know she is quite a powerful kunoichi!"

"Otasha's right," the leader agreed. "Ino is making her chakra be known."

"I don't know what's going on," Ino whispered to Sasuke.

"It'll be ok," Sasuke promised. She nodded at him and looked back towards the Amazons. She wouldn't last long in battle with them. Not when she was with child. Any other time she would gladly accept their challenge.

"Ino, you're dismissed," Naruto spoke.

"Why deny us the chance to battle?" Hatasha asked. Naruto didn't answer and nodded to Ino. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and the blond knew what he wanted.

"Sasuke, take Ino home."

"Fine." Sasuke held onto Ino's hand. Gave her a tight squeeze and Ino followed him out of the office. Sakura watched as they left and then turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Sakura, you not angry husband walks with other woman," Iwaki spoke.

The rosette chuckled. "Why? Sasuke's faithful."

Nothing else was said about the situation. The leader simply nodded and looked over at Tsunade and then over at the Rokudaime.

"We shall rest here for the night, if you don't mind, my lord," Hatasha told Naruto.

"Not at all," Naruto allowed.

Hatasha and the other two bowed and then the three walked out of the room. Silence took over. Tsunade and Meilin walked away too. Naruto and Sakura waited to make sure everybody was definitely gone. When they both couldn't feel any presence of chakra in the room, Naruto took out a bottle of sake and sat down and sighed.

"Naruto."

"Why did they have to come?"

"It'll be ok," Sakura commented.

"They probably won't leave until tomorrow afternoon. We have to be careful. We can't be seen together as long as those women are here," Naruto told her.

"But Naruto-!"

"Sakura, we can't risk it. I don't want your marriage to end."

"What?" Sakura didn't understand. Of all people, she thought Naruto would want her marriage with Sasuke to end. "What are you trying to say?"

"Even though it's been me whom you've been with or my name you've moan, I can't help but have this feeling that even though you desire me in a sexual matter, you love Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, I'd be lying if I said that was healthy," Naruto continued. Sakura was hurt at those words. But it was true. She was sick! She refused to release Sasuke and she refused to give up Naruto. "But I'd also be lying if I said that I want you out of my life."

"I don't want you out of mine," Sakura remarked.

"Sakura." He chuckled. "Notice how the terms are always reflecting on you. You've gotten strong again and have not let yourself be weak anymore. But you still have to learn to be self-less. You still only consider yourself and not everyone around you."

She slammed her fists onto his desk, but was careful not to break it. Naruto didn't flinch like he would do when he was younger. He knew the limit to Sakura's anger. She softened and pulled her hands away and hung her head in shame.

"Who do you want, Sakura? And more importantly, is it healthy? And does the person wish to be with you?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"I kinda figured."

Silence filled the room again. Naruto didn't have to say anything else.

"....."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto asked the rosette that stood in front of him. Sakura didn't move. She felt her body wanting to give in. She didn't understand. Sasuke came into her mind. That handsome face. That smile that she saw when he was young, but he never gave since being married or engaged to her. The smile she noticed he gave everyone-even Ino-but not her. Then Naruto. The boy that has done everything and anything for her. The boy that would sacrifice his own happiness for her own. He promised to bring Sasuke for her. He promised her happiness. But she was miserable! And now she knew why.

All this time she has been selfish and only thinking of herself. When getting engaged she didn't object because that's what _**she **_had wanted.

"Sasuke told me the same thing," Sakura spoke up.

Naruto listened.

She felt her shoulders trembling at the memory of that dark night.

**~*~*~*~***

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt happy as she threw her arms around him, only to have him quickly remove her from him. "You…you changed your mind?"_

"_Sakura, tell Godaime-sama to cancel the wedding," Sasuke stated._

"_What?"_

"_If you really love me and care about me like you claim to then go to that old bat and tell her to stop the wedding!!" Sasuke cried._

_Never has she seen him this way before. He was desperate. He wanted to get out of this and that hurt her. She didn't want to cancel the wedding. She held his hands in hers and Sasuke stared at her green orbs with his ebony dark ones._

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you. I have since we were younger," Sakura began._

"_So has half the village girls," Sasuke brought up._

_Sakura ignored his comment. "I confessed my love to you before you left the village. You know that I…love you with all my heart. My soul, my heart, my body, it's all yours."_

"_You don't understand." He pulled his hands from hers as he walked into the small house and leaned on the closest wall, his back turned to her. "I don't want to marry you."_

"_I believe we could learn to be happy together, if you just gave it a try," Sakura said softly. "I really believe we could be happy together. I could bear you a son and…"_

"_Don't you dare even think that way!" he snapped. "I will never lay with you. Even if you were the last woman on earth."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura!" He fell onto his knees and held her hands again. "This is hard for me. I am a prideful man and you know that more than anyone! I am…begging you to please…stop this wedding."_

_Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't believe that the proud Uchiha was actually putting aside his pride to plead for her to stop this hoax. But the thought of being his wife, his one and only, his mate; it all was everything she dreamed of._

"_I can't…"_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth._

"_What can I do, Sasuke? Even if I tell Tsunade-sensei to stop it she will refuse. It is all for the sake of our village. We have to get married. Those Amazons will destroy Konoha if we don't and they won't have mercy if they find out we had lied to them," Sakura explained._

_Sasuke stood up, his head low. Sakura touched his shoulder and caressed his cheek, making him look at her._

"_Don't touch me!" He pushed her away from him. He wasn't crying. He was furious about Sakura's answer. She tried comforting him but he pulled away. "You are so selfish. You care about nobody but yourself. You always think about what makes you happy. You don't care who you hurt. Selfish, annoying, self-centered, egotistical, bitch!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she took two steps back. Sasuke has never insulted her in such a way before. Even when he was annoyed by her. He always kept it at a minimum. But today he stepped out of the line._

"_You don't love me."_

"_But I do!" Sakura went and hugged him from behind, crying. "Sasuke, I love you!"_

"_We'll just have to see if that is true." Sasuke pulled away without hesitation and walked out of her house. Leaving behind a sad and broken Sakura._

**~*~*~*~***

"I still didn't care," Sakura said, fiddling with her hands, not looking into Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes. "I just wanted to be his completely. And even with marriage, I still couldn't get my wish. My selfish wish."

Naruto nodded. "It's hard to do the right thing when your heart's desire is so very close."

Sakura gave a small chuckle. "I am just selfish."

"We all are at times."

"But I allowed my selfishness to get the best of me."

Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't contradict her. She was right and as much as he hated to admit it, she was selfish that moment she had decided not to even try finding another way.

"It even blinded me," Sakura continued.

"Blinded you? How?"

"Baka." She gave a small laugh. She raised her head, looking at his eyes finally. Seeing tenderness and love behind them. And all for her. "I…well…all my life I have believed to love Sasuke. When all along I only cared about him. I am not going to regret ever caring about him. I always will. But…"

"Yeah?"

"I can honestly say that during my time with you…I have realized how I truly feel for each of you, truly."

"And…how do you feel for me? For Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't say anything and simply wiped her tears and gave him a hearty smile. The smile he loved seeing on his Sakura. His cherry blossom. She walked towards him and made him stand up. He looked down at her green orbs.

"I always loved Sasuke," Sakura said bluntly.

He frowned. Not the answer he had expected. He was about to pull his hands away from her, but she held on.

"Always will. But…"

He waited. Sakura looked down at their hands.

"Not in the way I thought I did. Naruto, I was obsessed with a simple crush. And now it complicated things in my life." She looked back up at him. "And made things complicated for you, love." She caressed his cheek. "I…I…"

Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to--"

"I love you Naruto!" She cried, holding tightly onto his hands.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura and him were having an affair, yes, but that all he thought about it. An affair. Something Sakura needed to feel like she mattered. Never did he think she was seriously in love with him.

"W-what did you say?"

"I…I know I…well…" Her cheeks were a rosy pink and tears started streaming from her eyes. "I know I haven't been at all honest or even fair to you. But this is true. I…really…l-love you…Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…"

Nothing was said for a while. Sakura bit her bottom lip and felt like an idiot for saying it when Naruto probably didn't feel anything for her anymore. But to her surprise he had brought her into his arms and held her.

"I never once stopped loving you."

"Naruto…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She felt so relieved and so light. As if a giant burden has been lifted.

"Tomorrow, before the Amazons leave, I must speak with them," Sakura stated. Naruto caressed her hair, not saying anything, but he was being thoughtful. "I want to…tell Hatasha everything."

Naruto stifled a gasp and slowly pulled away from her. "Sakura-chan…are you sure?"

"More than anything I've ever been sure about," Sakura told him. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Naruto…I wanna be with you. But not hiding from everyone. Not lying to everyone. I want people to know you belong to me. People to know I am yours."

"That means that…"

She nodded. "I am going to give Sasuke his freedom."

Naruto smiled. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura yelped as Naruto picked her up from the waist and spun her around and she simply laughed as she held on. Once he put her down he gave her a hard and passionate kiss on the lips, she accepted his kiss and pressed her body closer to his.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "Oh, Sakura-chan, all will be well tomorrow. I will be by your side when you go and tell the Amazons everything."

Her eyes filled with relieved. "Sasuke has to be there too."

"Of course," Naruto said. "Everything will be just fine."

"What's the worse that can happen?" Sakura asked with a small shrugged. They looked out the window and the rosette rested her head on his shoulder. Tomorrow she will tell the truth. She was a bit afraid. The Amazons had threatened once to destroy the village. She squeezed Naruto's hand. He won't allow it. He was strong and brave. He'll stop them. She smirked.

No.

Both, together, will find a way to protect the village. She wasn't going to depend on Naruto or Sasuke or anyone else anymore. If Naruto has to fight the Amazons to defend Konoha, then she will fight alongside him. She isn't willing to be the weakest link anymore.

She looked at Naruto's profile and felt safe.

_I'll protect you too…Naruto…_


	17. Chapter 17

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Bah! I took forever to post this. I was kinda on a slump for the past weeks, but I finally took the time to post this here chapter. I am not completely satisfy, but oh well. I still am happy with the results.

Chapter 18 is done also, but I am not satisfied so I will be working on that one still before posting it. Anyway, enjoy this here chapter and hopefully people will be happy I at least posted something.

ciao my readers. 3

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Revelations**

He moved her bang from her face only to have it move down again. He gave a small smile to her and kissed her cheek.

"Rest, you need it," he whispered and then disappeared, leaving his platinum blonde lover to rest in peace with dreams of a future she hoped would come true.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This isn't what I had expected. Those Amazons will ruin everything!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I thought they wouldn't interfere anymore!"

"You worry too much," spoke a person in the darkest corner of the room. Sasuke growled as he looked at the direction of the person. "The Amazons have powers over you and Sakura because you have forsaken their tribe's rules by removing the sacred goblet from its post."

"Whatever." Sasuke leaned his back to the wall, looking forward. The person was in front of him, still hiding in the darkness. "I don't want my child to be born out of the name."

"Worry not."

"You said Ino was to be Uchiha!"

"And Uchiha she shall be," the person promised. "Sasuke, your child will be born under the name Uchiha. He or she will be rightfully the heir of the Uchiha Clan."

"You still haven't told me how you plan on making such a thing occur. Let us not forget that I'm married to Sakura," he reminded, making a face that showed resentment at the name of the rosette.

"That won't matter soon," the person stated. "I already told you that they have powers over you, but obviously it won't matter once everything comes into play."

"Ino better not come out hurt from this," Sasuke warned.

The person chuckled. "Of course not. You don't want her to lose the child she bears."

"Or her. I care about both of them."

The person laughed again. "Of course. Ino will be your rightful wife, Sasuke. And that child will be the beginning of the rebirth of your clan."

"You better not be lying."

"All will go right. So long as you don't do anything stupid and unnecessary."

"I won't."

"Obviously."

"I'll do what is needed," Sasuke assured as he turned his back to the person. "You better not be lying about this. I will kill you if you are."

The person gave a small laugh. "I wouldn't dare."

xxxxxxxxxx

~Hokage's Tower~

"I knew I would find you and not the Rokudaime," Hatasha stated as she entered the Hokage's office.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked, not facing her. Hatasha walked towards Tsunade and took a seat on the desk. Tsunade was standing, looking out the window out towards the village. Almost as if she were worried that something will happen soon and she won't be able to stop it.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other, old friend?"

"Three years."

The Amazon chuckled. "I meant before that catastrophe."

"Apparently not long enough," Tsunade said as she turned and stared at the woman that sat on the Hokage's desk, smiling. "You still hold on to your regulations and such."

"Of course," Hatasha remarked. "The Amazon Tribe wouldn't be if it weren't for the rules and traditions. We must obey and follow them."

"And care none at all about the feelings of others," Tsunade commented.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hatasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Tsunade poured some sake into two cups and handed one to Hatasha. The woman chuckled as she took the cup. "What?"

"Still drinking?"

"Whatever." Tsunade went ahead and drank it all in one gulp. Hatasha took a sip and then placed it on the desk. They stayed silent for a while. Hatasha stared at the substance in her cup and sighed. The blonde looked up at her old friend.

"I sometimes wonder why."

"What?"

"The spirits."

"Hm?"

"They're restless. Something bad will happen, but the thing is that I have no idea what. For the past three years I have had this strange feeling inside of me that I can't explain." She went ahead and pulled something out from the pouch that hung around her waist and showed the item to Tsunade.

"The rose quartz?"

"The rose quartz shines whenever two lovers come together," Hatasha told her.

"I'm familiar with the tradition," Tsunade spoke.

She nodded. "Tsunade, this stone is fairly cold. Three years ago, almost four years, the pure water from the goblet touched this stone when you recklessly threw it towards Sasuke and Sakura. This stone was supposed to shine."

"What if it doesn't?"

Hatasha put away the stone and looked away from her friend. "Then this whole situation is a hoax."

Tsunade threw the bottle out the window. The shattering glass didn't make Hatasha flinch or anything. She was familiar with Tsunade's ill temper.

"If you felt that way then why?! Why did you threatened to destroy Konoha?! Why did you allow the marriage to be processed?!" Tsunade questioned angrily.

"Why does matter?" Hatasha asked. "Sasuke and Sakura are what you call lovers, aren't they? They love each other, don't they?"

Tsunade didn't say anything and turned away from the Amazon woman. Hatasha didn't say anymore as she simply stood up and walked towards the door and slightly opened it. She halted.

"You are my dearest friend, Tsunade," Hatasha commented. "But my traditions and my principles always come first."

The door is closed and Tsunade Is left alone with a broken window. All she could do was sigh and look out towards her village.

The next morning Ino woke up and found Sasuke by her side. She smiled as she nuzzled close to him and kissed his cheek. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he chuckled and stared at her beautiful eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Ino greeted. Sasuke kissed her cheek and both got out of bed. Ino did her morning routine. Sasuke had to go home to make sure that none of the Amazons had gone there. Nobody was there. Not even Sakura. He also noticed that everything was pretty much in its placed. He wondered if Sakura even rested here anymore.

After her shower and getting dress, Ino went downstairs to eat something she craved. Food she usually didn't eat she ate and combined with things that would sound weird to everyone else, except for women that are pregnant.

Sasuke arrived and went to the kitchen to find his beloved finish eating.

"He's a hungry child, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ino commented. "Girl or boy, I don't care what it is. All I want is for it to be healthy."

"As do I," Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke." Ino's expression was thoughtful. "I was thinking that maybe I should leave the village sooner than later."

"What?"

"If those Amazons came, what makes you think this'll be the last time?" Ino asked. "What if they keep coming until Sakura bears you a child."

"That'll be impossible."

"Why?"

"Because I have never and never will, lay with Sakura," he promised as he held her hands. Ino smiled. He bent down to kiss her on the lips gently. Ino nodded.

"Well, I have to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Worried filled his eyes.

"It's not bad," she assured him. "Just a check-up to see how the baby's developing."

"I'll go with you," Sasuke offered.

"I'll be fine," Ino told him. "Besides, we can't be seen together so much or the Amazons will start suspecting something. They're not exactly one to trust easily when they see something they believe is suspicious."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I'll meet you back here."

"Fine by me."

"I'm glad I found you Kiyoshi."

"Ino." Kiyoshi gave a small smile. "Check-up?"

She nodded. Kiyoshi looked around and then had Ino followed her. They entered a room and Kiyoshi locked it. The check up only took about twenty minutes.

"I'll see you in about a month or so," Kiyoshi said.

"Uh..well…actually…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I am planning on moving to another village. You can probably guess why."

Kiyoshi nodded.

"The Hokage already authorized it. I was to leave once I felt my belly swelling, but…"

"The Amazons," Kiyoshi guessed.

Ino bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I want my baby safe from anything and everything. I don't want those women bringing my child any harm of any kind."

"So you're planning on moving soon," Kiyoshi stated. Ino nodded. "Well, that's not a problem. All I need is for you to sign these papers."

"What for?"

"They're paperwork of your medical treatment and such, including your pregnancy," Kiyoshi explained. "I just need your signature so they can be confirmed your identity to the doctor that'll be treating you over there."

"Ok." Ino went ahead and signed the first page. Kiyoshi told her where to sign and Ino did. Once she finished Kiyoshi placed the papers in a yellow folder and smiled at Ino.

"I will make sure these get deliver to the medics over at the village you'll be staying in," Kiyoshi assured.

"Thank you so much Kiyoshi," Ino said.

"Hn?"

"You've been so nice to Sasuke and me. I am glad that you've kept our meetings and everything a secret," Ino stated.

"It is none of my business why and how it all started," Kiyoshi told her. She looked away from Ino and held the papers tightly. "All I know is that it happened for a reason and there is really no other explanation than the one that's obvious."

Ino looked over at Kiyoshi.

"That you two really love each other."

"Love…" She smiled and nodded as she caressed her belly. Sasuke was never one to admit his feelings but that night they shared a special bond she knew that he felt something for her. That he loved her. They were in love and nothing could make it forgotten. But they couldn't be together so easily either.

"Always remember that love is patience and commitment," Kiyoshi added in a serious tone.

"Of course," Ino agreed. "Sasuke is the only one I love. I wouldn't even think about loving anyone else. Not one bit."

"Even if Sasuke were to leave again? Or worse…die?"

She felt her throat being clogged and her insides churning. She felt her heart slowly beating and her mind wanting to scream at Kiyoshi for saying such a thing. But she held her ground and smiled confidently. That confident smile she showed everyone, even when being afraid of situations.

"Always will love him," she repeated with that confidence everyone knew her for. "I couldn't love anyone else." She caressed her belly once more. "Because a part of him is always with me now. And always will be."

Kiyoshi nodded and gave a warm smile. "Good answer. Now, I have to finish off some other paperwork and such. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Kiyoshi and Ino walked out of the room and took their separate ways. As Ino walked towards her home she placed her hand on her belly and felt the smile that hardly ever left her beautiful face. Then she realized something.

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke simply chuckled when Ino's face turned a crimson red when he walked into the room and had seen about four empty bowls on the table. All had been filled with rice. She had been eating a fifth bowl of rice when he had arrived.

"It's embarrassing." Ino pouted as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. They sat on the couch and simply stayed quiet.

"You're cute when you eat," Sasuke teased.

"Stop it." Ino playfully smacked him on the shoulder and both simply laughed. Then they leaned on each other as they closed their eyes and rested for a while. Both had one hand over her belly. She felt her cheeks warming up at the thought of having something inside of her. Helping something grow and become stronger each passing second.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

She yawned. "I feel sleepy again."

"It's natural."

"Yeah?" She felt herself drifting, her hearing subsiding and her vision blurring.

"Hai."

~Naruto's Home~

Sakura crumbled the paper and threw it in her small bag. She sighed as she thought about it. It shouldn't bother her. But it did.

_BETRAYAL HITS. DO NOT LET IT BLIND YOU._

'What does that mean?' She thought hard. This letter was not clear or blunt. Was it connected to the last letter? It had to be. She felt something stuck in her throat and found that she couldn't handle the situation anymore.

A tap on her shoulder.

She gasped and was about to punch the person behind her but came to a halt when she saw those sapphire eyes she had come to love so much.

"Naruto!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," he apologized with a nervous smile. "You seemed so distant and pensive. Is something wrong?"

"No," she lied.

He placed his hands on her stiffed shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder and sniffed in her scent. She smelled so inviting.

'This must be how Sasuke feels when he and Ino stand so close to each other.' Naruto thought as he kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"It'll be ok. I won't let those Amazons destroy our beloved Konoha," he promised.

"I know."

His hands moved from her shoulders and down to her waist and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'll protect you."

"I know."

She moved her hand to his cheek.

"And I'll protect you, Naruto."

xxxxxxxxxx

'I wonder where Sasuke has gone.' Sakura thought as she walked through the village. She has checked the training grounds, the hot springs, the restaurants, the bars. No sight of him. "Oof! Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. Oh. Saku-sempai?"

"Meilin."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke, have you seen him?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really," Meilin answered. She thought for a while. "Oh! I saw him go back to the house but he left as quickly as he arrived."

"Really?" Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke went back to the house that was practically abandoned by both of them.

"What's wrong Saku-sempai?"

"I need Sasuke to come with me and Naruto to talk to the Amazons," Sakura replied.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura and Meilin looked to where the voice came from. A simple flower girl walked towards them. "You're Uchiha Sakura."

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

The flower girl smiled. "I just saw your husband entering the Yamanaka Flower Shop," the girl stated. "He's been in there for quite a while but I am certain he is probably placing orders for some flowers for you Mrs. Uchiha."

"Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Sakura repeated.

The girl nodded.

"Thank you." Sakura walked off after that. Meilin bowed at the girl and she did as well and then she continued on her way.

It wasn't long before she reached the flower shop. She opened it slowly and the small bell rang. She closed the door and noticed nobody was by the counter. She looked around. Nothing. Nobody. Has Sasuke left? Was the shop closed?

She heard a small noise and walked towards the room but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. Probably in about a week or two."

"Have you told Naruto?"

"No."

"The Amazons are leaving today; I don't understand why you can't simply stay for a while longer."

"I already explained, Sasuke."

"Hmph."

'Leave?!' Sakura didn't understand. Where was Ino going? She had her back on the wall as she eavesdropped. More importantly, why was Sasuke with Ino?! How did he know she was leaving when nobody else did?! And he sounded so…compassionate.

"I'll miss Konoha."

"You'll be back."

"Maybe."

"You will or I'll have to leave Konoha to go with you."

'What?!' Sakura was more confused than before.

Ino giggled. "Sasuke, don't be so hasty. I'll be fine."

"I'll miss you."

"Even though I'm loud, egotistical, and selfish at times?"

He chuckled. "Loud yes. Egotistical, maybe a bit. Selfish, mostly."

"You're worse than I am. You won't set aside your pride to speak what you really feel."

"You know how I feel."

"I hardly hear it."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

He gave a small laugh.

Sakura held in her doubts. She didn't want to believe it. But the way they were talking it sounded as if…they were close.

"Don't forget to write," he remarked.

"I know I won't."

"I'll write what I can."

"You're pretty blunt so your letters will be short."

"Ino…"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"I'm only going to say this once! So…don't ask again. I won't say it again!"

"What?"

"I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Ino chuckled. "I love you too Sasuke. And I'll miss you."

'Love? He…loves her?!' The word, the sentence…it all repeated in her head as she felt her heart beating quickly. She couldn't believe it.

"The three years of misery have also been the best years," Sasuke spoke.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because I've spent them with you."

'What?! With her?!' Those nights Sasuke had supposedly been at Naruto's was a lie?! Those nights at the bar when he wouldn't come home, he was with her?! She clutched her chest as her breathing became uneven. She felt her knees trembling and her legs giving in to the heavy weight her body suddenly gained. She quickly ran out of the flower shop and as far away as possible from that place.

Back at the shop Ino had stood up, swearing that she had heard the little bell ring.

"But the store's closed."

"Oh no!" Ino went to the sign. "I must've forgotten to put up the sign! I really hope nobody came in."

Sasuke went to her and placed the CLOSED sign on the door's window and led Ino back to the small living room and sat her down.

"Don't worry too much," he told her as he took a hold of her hand and smiled at her. "It's bad for the baby. And besides, whoever it was, obviously they thought the store was closed since nobody was at the counter."

"Maybe you're right," Ino said.

"No need to worry," Sasuke assured her.

~Training Area~

Sakura gave a battle cry as she went ahead and punched the tree, breaking it apart and sending it flying forward and landing with a huge thump on the ground. She sighed as she slumped down on the floor and trembled as she cried.

All this time Sasuke had been lying and cheating! All the touches, kisses, caresses she had desired from him for the past years had been given to Ino! The thought of Sasuke's body and Ino's together, rubbing against each other, wrestling on the bed as she moaned and he placed himself inside her made Sakura sick! Ino had been lying to her!

**~*~*~*~***

"_Do you…still love…him?"_

"_What's the point? All in all you're the one married to him. You're the wife. The only thing I could ever be if he ever laid eyes on me would be the other woman…"_

**~*~*~*~***

"All this time…you have been the other woman…" Sakura murmured, falling forward, her hands on the floor now. "How could you? Ino…?"

**~*~*~*~***

"_Ino, you still love Uchiha Sasuke, don't you?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Since the day of his engagement you have never once allowed a man to hold you. Take you. Be your man. Never once have you sworn your heart to anyone. You're in love with the Uchiha bastard. Aren't you?"_

"_Foolish. Sasuke is married to Sakura under Amazon laws and there is nothing I can do about this. Besides, I have been over Sasuke."_

"_You still want him."_

**~*~*~*~***

Temari had been right. Ino still wanted Sasuke. And what was worse for her was that both of them were actually in love!

**~*~*~*~***

"_What is…this…?"_

"_What?"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_What are you tal-!" "Don't bitch me! Sasuke…are you…having an affair?!"_

"_What makes you come to that conclusion?"_

"_You never look at me. You never hold me. Never kiss me or even hug me. You always come home late. You always smell…strange! Like…a floral or strawberry scent! Why?!"_

"_Sakura, you're making scene out of this."_

"_A scene?! How CAN I NOT make a scene when MY husband might be having an affair with god-knows-who!!!"_

**~*~*~*~***

It all made sense with the strand of hair she had found. "All this time…you and Ino had been…lying to me…" she cried. "All along you've been having this affair."

Her best friend had betrayed her. Her husband had betrayed her.

Naruto came into her mind.

She stifled a gasp. Did Naruto know?! Was he deceiving her as well?!

"Naruto…"

~Naruto's House~

He had heard the door and went to get it. He smiled at the person in front of him. "Sakura-chan! Glad you're here!" He closed the door behind her. "Now, are you ready to see the Amazons?"

"You lied to me…"

"Huh? What?"

She raised her head and he noticed her eyes were swollen and she sniffed.

"Sakura-chan, have you been crying?"

"Why Naruto?! Why did you lie to me?!" she questioned.

"I don't know what you're-!" "About Sasuke and Ino!" she screamed. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away. He didn't want to look at her. It hurt him to know that he had lied and hidden such a secret from her. "So you were. You knew all along. And you let it happened. Knowing that he was married to me."

"Sakura…I didn't want it to happen."

"Then why?! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"I couldn't!" Naruto turned to her. "I tried keeping them away from each other, but they were stubborn! Refusing to leave each other."

Sakura allowed the tears to stream from her eyes down to her cheeks. "So…he never…slept here."

"Sometimes he did," Naruto said. "But…every morning he would go…see Ino."

"I never thought you would do this to me, Naruto! Lie to me! Allow this affair to go on for so long. Did you want me to break?! Was this your plan all along?! To have Sasuke continue his affair so that you could become my lover?!"

"Never!" Naruto yelled. Never had he raised his voice at Sakura, but this had to stop. He looked down at the floor. "I even fought Sasuke! I wanted him to stop because I didn't like it that he was hurting you! Sakura, your happiness is important to me and if being by teme's side was your happiness then I accept it! When I found out about him and Ino I even ordered him to stop the affair! To think about whom he's hurting! But he didn't care." Naruto balled his hands into fists. "I warned him that I was going to tell you. But he…he knew I would never hurt you in any way. And he was right. I couldn't hurt you."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Sasuke…that bastard…not only was he hurting you, he was also hurting Ino."

"How?! He was with her! Every night! And…" She stopped. Naruto looked back at her. "On missions too."

He didn't answer.

Sakura held in her crying and her screams. She turned her heel and opened the door in fury.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, worried.

"That Ino-pig has to pay! I am going to make her regret ever lying to me and laying with _**my **_husband!!"

"Sakura! You can't!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I can and will!" Sakura yelled as she left.

"Stop!" Naruto didn't follow her as he felt frozen in place. "If Sakura…hurts Ino in any way…Sasuke will definitely kill her. I have to stop her! I have to tell her that Ino's pregnant!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ino hummed as she collected a pile of beautiful white daisies. She went ahead and took a seat under a tree. Nature was beautiful. She caressed her belly and giggled.

"You are going to love nature too." She sighed pleasantly and thought about her baby. "You are going to be gorgeous. You're father is so amazingly handsome and of course I am like so goddamn beautiful." She giggled. Her pride on her looks never failed. She closed her eyes and felt the small amounts of chakra making hers act all crazy.

"You'll be Uchiha. I won't let you be a bastard child. I'll find a way. My son. My daughter. I don't care. As long as you're healthy and strong, I will always love you and I know your father will as well."

She looked around. Something was not right. It used to be a little lighter and birds were chirping when she had gotten there. But now it was all silent and everything. She sighed as she continued caressing her belly. She worried a little.

**~*~*~*~***

"_The reason you don't know people come from behind or anything is because you're chakra is being blocked," Kiyoshi had said._

"_What?"_

"_This is truly not something common, to be honest, but it isn't completely uncommon as well," she stated._

"_How is that possible?" Ino asked._

"_You child, even though still in development, surprisingly is affecting your chakra and your senses as well. My guess is being of Uchiha blood, it's developing quite strongly. That child of yours will truly be one great ninja with a great amount of chakra," Kiyoshi had explained._

"_So, I can't sense danger?" Ino asked._

_Kiyoshi shook her head. "You won't be able to sense it most of the times. I suggest you be careful of your surroundings."_

**~*~*~*~***

'The wind shifted…' Ino thought. It felt much colder. Kinda hostile. Something bad was definitely going to happen.

"This is not good. I better go."

She took a few step forwards when she heard a huge noise from behind. A small shaking of the ground, but she held her balance and slowly she turned to see the person she didn't think she would see in a state of complete fury unless provoked by something extremely horrible.

"Ino-pig…" She said it in such a vile tone that Ino shivered, feeling afraid. Any other time she would've stood up strongly and smiled confidently and insulted her back. But… "You will pay…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Billboard-Brow?!" Ino questioned as soon as she regained her senses. She placed her hands on her hips as she stood straight and tried looking brave and confident about herself. "This hardly any way to ask for a challenge or a practice round, you know." She smirked. "Besides, I am not as weak as I used to be. I'm sure I can take you down any time."

Sakura glared at her. She took two steps forward and then her gaze went down. "I thought you were my friend…"

Ino's smile faded.

"I never thought you could betray me in such a horrible way…"

"Sakura?"

"I never would've expected you to do such a horrible thing!"

Ino frowned and looked down. "You know." She didn't need to ask or anything. Sakura's expression and tone said it all. Ino felt upset and so horrible. "I didn't want it to go this far, Sakura. I wanted it to stop. I never felt right. But…I love him…"

"You traitor! You backstabber! Home wrecker!" Sakura shouted. "You lied to me and slept with _**my**_ husband!! How could you eve looked me in the eyes and say you were my friend?! That you cared about me?!"

"I do care about you!" Ino yelled. "Always did. But…I couldn't help it. You were hurting him! I couldn't bear to see him hurt anymore. You refused to give him his freedom! There nothing more he could do! Nothing I could do! The stupid Amazon laws protect this farce!"

"You still had no right to sleep with him!"

"Sakura…couldn't you see his pain?!"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted. "I…I…"

Ino waited.

"His freedom. I was…going to…"

"Give him his freedom!" Ino guessed, her eyes widened with surprise.

"But you won't be with him…" Sakura assured. Ino didn't understand. Sakura's hand glowed a bright blue light and she raised her head and glared at the blonde in front of her. "You won't even be around by the time his freedom is given…Yamanaka Ino…"


	18. Chapter 18

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

I am not completely satisfied, but I'm enough to post it I guess.

Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy this little chapter here. I enjoyed writing it, but now hopefully my readers will enjoy reading.

Remember to review. I like seeing what people think. :3

So yeah, might edit or not, I still don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Sayonara**

"Rokudaime?" Otasha noticed.

"Oh! Tell your leader not to leave! We have to talk to her!" Naruto said quickly and ran off again.

Otasha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

~Training Grounds~

Ino managed to jumped out of the way and hid behind a tree. 'I have to get out of here! I can't fight her or anything! She'll kill my child!'

Her eyes widened as she heard the tree's trunk ripping and behind Sakura had high-jumped and kicked the tree, using her chakra to manage to slice the bark, sending it flying.

"You can't hide from me, Ino-pig!"

Ino gasped as another attack headed her way.

~Hokage's Tower~

"Hn?" Tsunade was looking out her window and saw Naruto running. "What's with him?"

"Tsuande-sensei!" Meilin entered the room. "Something's going on in one of the training grounds! There's bee sightings of smoke and feelings of small earthquakes!"

"What?"

~Training Grounds~

Ino evaded another attack and was now breathing heavily. She felt a strong pain and groaned as she held her stomach. 'Oh no! These cramps?! No! Please, I can't lose this child!'

Another punch headed her way and she evaded it.

"Stop this Sakura!"

"Why won't you fight back?!" Sakura questioned as she threw punches and Ino evaded them, making sure none headed down her stomach. "I thought you said you were stronger! You were ready! You were confident!" She went ahead and tripped Ino.

Ino yelped in pain as she landed down on her arm and elbow, making sure she hadn't landed on her stomach. She looked up at the rosette that had the upper hand. Sakura's hand glowed with her chakra power. Ino gulped as she crawled backwards and Sakura slowly walked forward. She wasn't in a hurry to finish the blonde off. She wanted to fill her with pain and misery. Just as she had the past three years.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura asked in a low tone.

Ino hadn't realized the tears streaming from her eyes down her cheeks. She wiped her tears only to have more coming down.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to her. "Are you mocking me?"

Ino didn't answer as she stayed on the floor, holding onto her wounded arm. She ignored the pain.

"I'm tired of this game. And don't worry about Sasuke…" She raised her fist. Her green orbs filled with a craze look that Ino didn't look like Sakura anymore! "I'll make sure to personally break the news to him!"

As her fist went down Ino closed her eyes for the impact only to hear, not feel, the impact. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that familiar raven hair and ebony eyes. His katana had been brought out and he had managed to swoop up Ino from the ground while blocking Sakura's fist with the side of his sword.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke frowned as he pushed Sakura off with a strong force. Sakura managed to land on her feet as she looked at the couple in front of her. Sasuke held Ino protectively and possessively as he stared at Sakura with hateful eyes.

"Sakura!!"

The rosette turned and saw Naruto standing there, worried.

"Stay out of this Naruto!"

"Sakura, stop this! This isn't like you. What's gotten into you?" Naruto called.

Sakura ignored him as she gave a battle cry and threw another punch only to have Sasuke block it again. Sakura smirked at him. "Why don't you just kill me? It'll make it easier for you to run off with your whore!"

Sasuke growled as he pushed her away from him. Once again, Sakura landed on her feet and straightened up. Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't release Ino either.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Ino's voice was a bit weak. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her eyes half-closed, she was fainting. "I feel…ill…" She placed a hand on her stomach and he stifled a gasp.

"Sakura, don't!"

Naruto voice made Sasuke looked back up and bring his sword up and clashed with Sakura's kunai. She growled as she backed away with a flip and brought out another one. Sakura's green orbs suddenly were trembling as tears came out.

"Why Sasuke…?"

He kept his stance.

"Why couldn't you love me…?"

Naruto balled his hands into fists.

Sasuke blinked once and closed his eyes as he lowered his katana. "It's the way life is, Sakura. And besides…I do love you."

Sakura stifled a gasp.

He opened his eyes as he looked at her. "But not the way you want. You're my sister. Not by blood, but spiritually and emotionally, you are. Just as Naruto is my brother."

Sakura felt herself hurt as she clutched tightly on the kunais. She knew she was obsessed with him and she had promised to give him his freedom, but…she was hurt and she didn't know how else to get rid of the feeling.

"I didn't want anyone hurt," Sasuke continued. "But I cannot love you in any way that isn't a love from a brother to his sister."

Sakura trembled as she sobbed.

"Sakura-chan…"

"You bastard!" Sakura cried as she went to attack Sasuke head-on with her kunais. Sasuke stood in front of Ino and blocked Sakura. She continued attacking him and he continued blocking. Then he found an opening and managed to push her off. He went for the attack and Sakura stood there.

CLANG!

Naruto had stepped forward, a kunai in his hand as he protected Sakura.

"I won't let you hurt Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke smiled. "I knew you wouldn't."

Naruto's sapphire eyes were now a ruby red. Sasuke chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Sakura has been cheating on me."

Naruto didn't understand as he stared at Sasuke, trying to keep his face expressionless. Sakura's eyes were wide with shocked.

"You and Sakura had been together every night, haven't you?" He pulled back and they kept clashing with each others' weapons. Another stand-off.

"Sasuke…"

He smirked. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Naruto nodded. "You knew all along." Naruto pushed off Sasuke, making him drop his katana, but he quickly pulled out a kunai and once again they clashed with each other.

He shrugged. Without them knowing, people started coming. Tsunade, Meilin, the three Amazon women, Neji, Lee, Suigetsu, Jugo, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Inoichi, Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka. Other people were there as well, watching the Hokage with Sasuke, clashed with each other, staring at each other. No hatred in their eyes. Simply rivalry and friendship.

"What is going on here?!" Tsunade asked. "Lee, Neji, pull them apart!"

"Stay out of this baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade growled. She turned and gasped. "Sakura, stop!"

Naruto and Sasuke noticed Sakura wasn't behind Naruto, but running towards Ino, Sasuke's katana in her hands and ready to attack.

"Ino!" Inoichi screamed.

…

And it went.

Ino's eyes trembled. Pain in her face. Blood. Sakura's eyes also trembled. In shock. She couldn't believe it. Naruto's kunai fell from his grip as he watched the sight in front of him. Ino didn't want to believe the sight. But it was very real. The blood on her cheeks. The one that had splattered when it connected.

Sakura slowly and softly said "Sasuke-kun?"

He grunted in pain.

Sakura released the handle and covered her mouth with her hands. Naruto ran to Sasuke and helped the raven hair boy slowly and carefully pull out the katana from his stomach. Sakura fell to her knees, trembling.

"Ugh…Naruto…go to Sakura. She…needs your comfort," Sasuke said through his pain. Naruto nodded as he rushed towards his rosette. Sakura didn't hesitate as she threw her arms around Naruto and sobbed. Naruto comforted her and looked over to Ino and Sasuke. The blonde gently held him.

"Sasuke…"

"Ino…I'm sorry…" Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry I brought you into this cycle of suffer."

She gave a small chuckle. "Sasuke…no, no. You…You'll be fine. Don't say stuff like that. Please. Besides, you're not the type to say things like that."

"What is going on?" Hatasha asked. Nobody answered, nobody completely knew the answer. All they could do was watch.

"Meilin!"

She nodded as she rushed over to Sasuke. She clipped her bangs to keep them away from her eyes and hovered her hands over his wound and began to heal him.

Sasuke groaned.

Hatasha looked at her bag and felt something heavy in it. She reached in for it and brought out the rose quartz that kept blinking slowly. A pinkish hue. She held it. Tsunade noticed and Hatasha looked at her friend. Tsunade stretched out her hand and Hatasha handed her the stone. The woman went and stood before the three of them. She slowly placed the rose quartz down on the floor and the stone began to shine. Tsunade gasped as she backed away.

"The glow is turning from pink to red. A symbol of pure love and strong unity…" Otasha commented. The glow became stronger.

"That's…impossible…" Iwaki spoke.

"What does it mean?" Neji asked.

"Ino…you're…" Tsunade couldn't bring the words out.

"Expecting…" Hatasha murmured so nobody else will hear. Ino looked down at Sasuke as he brought a smile on his beautiful face.

"I am glad…"

"Huh?"

He shifted a little and his face was filled with pain. "To know…that we…really…were meant…"

"No!" Ino cried. "Don't speak Sasuke. Save your strength."

"Why did…everything h-have to end…this way…?" Sasuke asked. He held Ino's hand and the blonde stared at his ebony eyes. He smiled tenderly. "I know I never…said this…b-but…your eyes are…be…beau…tiful. I always found…co-comfort…in them."

"He's losing too much blood!" Meilin cried. "Tsunade-sensei!" The woman kneeled next to Meilin and began healing Sasuke as well.

"Sakura! We need your help!" Tsunade exclaimed. But the rosette didn't move. She clung onto Naruto, too afraid to move. To blink. She wanted it all to be a horrible nightmare. Tsunade growled as she tried healing Sasuke faster. Ino was about to slowly put Sasuke down but his grip around her hand tightened.

"No! D-don't…let…go…" he struggled. "If…I…don't make it…I want my…last moments to be holding y-you…"

"Don't say such things, Uchiha! You're stronger than this! You won't die! You're going to live. I know you are." Ino couldn't hold back the tears no matter how much she fought to keep them hidden from sight.

Sasuke groaned.

"It's no use…" Tsunade closed her eyes, but continued healing.

Meilin felt her tears streaming down.

"Ino…this I do promise you…" he began. "Our child…w-will…be…Uchiha…"

Sakura felt her body stiffened as she slowly moved her head to face Sasuke and Ino and her eyes were wide with shock. "C-child…?"

Naruto nodded as he continued caressing Sakura's hair.

Ino nodded. "Sasuke..you'll make it! And…and we'll be together. All three of us. You, our child, and me! Being happy. You…you'll make it."

Sasuke gave a light chuckle. "Naruto…"

The blond listened.

"T-take care…of Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

"Give her the…life I…could never…give her…and make her…happy…" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto slowly nodded. "You know I will…"

"Ino…I…"

"Don't."

"Sasuke, hang in there!" Meilin cried.

"I…lo…"

"Sasuke don't!" Ino cried.

"Meilin…" Tsunade said softly.

"Lady Tsunade, we can't give up!" Meilin exclaimed.

"I…love…you…"

"Sasuke…"

His hand went limp as it fell from Ino's and beside him. His eyes looked a bit lifeless as slowly they closed.

"It's…over…" Tsunade said as she stopped and pulled her hands away.

Meilin stopped and trembled. "I…failed…"

Ino's eyes widened after a few minutes. "Sasuke. Sasuke! Please wake up. You're not dead, Sasuke! Sasuke!!" She slowly shook her head as she brought him closer to her.

"NO!!! SASUKE!!!"

Violently she cried as she held his limp body closer to hers.

"SASUKE!"

~Hokage's Office~

"He really is…gone…?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Kiyoshi is taking care of him. Making sure he isn't alive…" Tsunade replied.

"Why aren't you or Meilin in there?" Naruto asked.

"I told Meilin her priorities are to be with Sakura first. I would say the same to you, but you're Hokage and your job is here as well, to know the losses you get. And besides, Kiyoshi and her special medical force are in there and refuse to have anyone else in there."

"How is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Still out cold from the events, but she'll be ok," Tsunade explained. "The one I really worry about is Ino. How could you not tell me she was pregnant?!"

"It…was confidential…" Naruto replied. "It wasn't all suppose to end this way."

"How did you expect it to end?!" Tsunade questioned angrily. "A married man having an affair with the wife's best friend!! How was it suppose to end?! Tell me. Tell me!!!" She grabbed him by his collar and brought him towards her.

"I…"

Tsunade pushed him away from her.

"And that's not even half of it! We find that Sakura herself was having an affair! With you! Our Hokage!!"

Naruto looked down.

"Lucky for us, nobody else knows. Only our most fellow and trusted Jounins which were there to witness Sasuke's death."

"We don't know if he's dead!!" Naruto cried. "He could still be alive!"

"Face it Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and you all triggered these events. You alone made it come to this."

He grunted but didn't object. Somewhere inside he knew she was right. "I…didn't want this to happen."

"The Amazons will be here. We…You! Have a lot of explaining to do."

~Hospital~

"Ino…" Meilin entered the small room Ino was in. The blonde sat on the windowsill, looking on into the village. Her hair out of its usual ponytail. Her legs close to her chest. Her arms locked around them. Her cheeks streaming with tears from her eyes. "You…want to see Sasuke?"

She didn't answer as she simply sniffed.

"I know it's hard." Meilin walked closer to the blonde. "But…you have to understand this. Kiyoshi gave us the reports already."

Ino slowly turned to Meilin.

Meilin convinced Ino to walk with her and they reached the door where Kiyoshi was standing in front of. The nurse looked at Ino.

"You know?"

"She does."

"You sure you want to see him?"

Ino didn't respond. She felt her heart aching. Memories of him came to her and she felt her heart becoming heavy and shattering bit by bit.

"No! I can't!" She turned and ran off.

"Ino!"

"Maybe it's for the best." Kiyoshi stopped Meilin from following her. Meilin turned to Kiyoshi and the nurse sighed. "She wouldn't want her last memory of him to be one of him lying on the bed…dead…" She turned and went back into the room.

The Amazons weren't at all happy with Tsunade or Naruto after he had explained the whole situation to them. Including the whole marriage between Sasuke and Sakura.

"A hoax…"

"Understand that for the village it was necessary," Tsunade said defensively. "I couldn't allow you to destroy Konohagakure."

Hatasha went immediately and grabbed Tsunade but the collar and pointed a knife at her neck. Two ANBUs came quickly and pointed kunais at the Amazon woman. Otasha and Iwaki were about to bring their weapons out but Neji and Suigetsu stepped in.

"You lied to me Tsunade. I should kill you here and now."

"You do and you and your two Amazon warriors shall perish," Tsunade commented.

Hatasha frowned as she slowly released her and pulled away. The ANBUs moved but kept their kunais ready. Suigetsu and Neji stepped aside as well.

"Rokudaime…" Hatasha spoke. She frowned. "I suppose…a deal is a deal. Since Sakura has committed infidelity I guess that we cannot continue such blessing by the spirits. By our rules she shall from now on returned her surname. Not known as Uchiha anymore, she shall once again be known as Haruno."

"Huh? I don't really understand this. I knew Sasuke's freedom will be granted if Sakura caused infidelity, but why?" Naruto asked.

"We Amazons are a proud set of women. We don't tolerate anything or anyone that is against our beliefs. We're all women and we all are proud to be as well as strong. But…we shall not tolerate such indecent behavior under our blessings. We give and we take. We shall take our blessing from the Haruno girl because she did not respect the blessing the spirits and our clan have given her. We will not accept such a thing."

"So…you won't destroy…Konoha?"

Hatasha looked away. "Such scenery as the one we have witnessed. Truly it is enough punishment for Konoha and both the Haruno and Yamanaka girl for such intolerant behavior that they have caused. Still…" She clutched her bag that contained the rose quartz. "Those two had been tied by the rose quartz. If he were alive she will be the rightful Uchiha bride. My sympathies to the Yamanaka child. And also, we hope she can raise a healthy child. We shall return to see this little one once it is born. That I promise you."

"Why?!" Naruto asked.

Hatasha chuckled. "Worry not, we do not plan or wish any harm upon it. We simply wish to see the Uchiha prodigy. That is all." After that the three left the small office. All Naruto could do was look at Tsunade for advice. But she had none.

The day after a funeral was held for Sasuke. Kiyoshi and her medical force had taken care to make sure everything was ready. Everybody went. The three Amazons were there as well. Ino stood alone, away from everyone and at the very front. Everyone placed a cyclamen and a white flower on the casket. Once Ino went she placed not only a white flower and a cyclamen, but a beautiful pinkish/light brownish rose on the casket.

'I'll remember you always…' she thought as she backed away. As it was time to bury the casket Ino couldn't help it as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Ino…" Meilin went to her and hugged the blonde. "Stay calm." A small green light appeared around Meilin's hand and she waved her hand slowly in front of Ino, calming her down and making her only sob. They stood up and Meilin pulled her back two steps and both watched as the casket continued being lowered.

After that day, Ino was always seen with a dark crimson rose on her hair. A rose so dark, a great contrast to her beautiful pale skin and her platinum hair. It was there, always. People would try comforting the girl. The villagers didn't quite understand what had happened, but this much they knew; Ino loved Sasuke and they didn't at all feel any resentment towards her for such a feeling.

One afternoon Ino went to Sasuke's tomb and placed white and red roses on his grave. The dark crimson rose always on her hair. A bouquet of mature bloom roses was placed on the grave and Ino turned to see Sakura. She looked at Ino as well.

"Gratitude…" Sakura said. Ino didn't say anything. "For always putting up with me even when he…never loved me."

The blonde stayed silent and looked back at the grave. Her shoulders began trembling as she felt the tears coming. She felt a pair of arms and knew it was Sakura.

"Please forgive me…" Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry for being stubborn! I'm sorry for…killing him…"

Ino hugged Sakura. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have…"

Sakura shook her head. "No. You loved him. I…on the other hand…didn't…" The two released each other and looked back at the grave. A small breeze blew, as if Sasuke himself was here. Ino felt it surrounding her. Sakura felt it too. Both had realized that even though in a different way, both had been a very important part in Sasuke life. One like his sister. And the other his love.

It almost felt as if Sasuke himself had been hugging them both. Not wanting to leave either of them alone in life. But they weren't alone. Sakura knew she will always have Naruto by her side. She knew she loved him so much now and she knew she wouldn't trade that feeling for anything.

Ino knew that she would never be able to fill the empty space in her heart. But...

Slowly she caressed her belly. She knew she had to be strong. For this child that she was having. This Uchiha child. Sasuke's child. She didn't want to lose it. It was something of Sasuke, given to her to care for. And she knew she wanted to.

_Sasuke…I promise to care for our child…_

The wind gently blew around her. Surrounding her with a feeling of comfort and love. She closed her eyes and allowed the wind to gently brush her skin. Move her hair.

_Aishiteru…Uchiha Sasuke. Sayonara my sweetheart…_

* * *

I hate myself for doing such a thing. But remember, not all things are always what they seem.


	19. Chapter 19

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Sorry took me long. I've been trying to work on everything as best as I can. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, I am thinking the next chapter will be the last, but I am still not completely sure.

Anyway, enjoy my peeps. And don't forget to review.

Ciao.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
Seasons, Birds, Time**

"Naruto!"

The blond slipped into his hokage's cloak and put on his forehead protector and smiled as he turned and walked downstairs. There he saw his beautiful fiancée. She turned and smiled at him and went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready love?"

She giggled. "Of course. Ino is waiting for us," she stated. Naruto stared at her beautiful green orbs. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. You just get more beautiful every passing minute, Sakura-chan," Naruto remarked.

She gave a small hearty laugh. "Naruto! Come on, stop being all cheesy and let's get moving or Ino will have a fit!"

"She always has a fit!" Naruto complained.

"Hey! Being pregnant can't be easy," Sakura stated.

"I can't wait until we have our little Naruto or little Sakura," Naruto commented as he hugged her waist and brought her close to him.

Sakura blushed. "Come on! Stop being such a moron."

~Flower Shop~

"Naruto! Sakura! Hi." Ino smiled as she went to them and gave them a hug. As best as she could.

"How's the little one?" Naruto asked Ino.

She caressed her swollen belly and smiled. "Feisty and quite active," she replied. "He kicks so much."

"So have you found out if it'll be a boy or girl?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Four months to go," Sakura remarked.

Ino giggled. "Are you guys hungry? I made something early because I was starving."

"No!" both said in unison.

"Uh, we ate already," Naruto said and then gave a small nervous laugh.

"Ummm…yeah, don't strain yourself," Sakura added with a nervous smile.

Ino shrugged. "Fine with me."

Naruto and Sakura sighed.

"I'll get your flowers," Ino commented and walked into the other room. Naruto wiped some small sweat from his face.

"Boy, I don't understand how Ino can eat food that…doesn't mix well," he whispered to Sakura.

"It's a pregnant thing," Sakura told him. "Kurenai has been explaining a few things to Ino. And of course, my mom told me a thing or two about the cravings pregnant women get."

Naruto smiled.

"What?"

"You'll make a great mother," Naruto said sweetly.

Sakura's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Oh, Naruto."

"Here are the flowers you ordered," Ino called as she walked in from the other room. Sakura walked towards the blonde and took a hold of the vase Ino had been carrying. Ino smiled and gently placed the flowers on the counter. "Ah."

"Ino? Are you ok?!" Sakura asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm fine. It's just the baby. He kicked again," Ino replied.

"May I?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead." Ino nodded in approval. Slowly Sakura placed a gentle hand on Ino's swollen belly. She gently caressed her, looking around. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled.

"I can feel his kicks," Sakura commented. She pulled away and sighed. "It must be a wonderful feeling."

"It is," Ino stated. "Now I understand why TenTen's expressions were always calming and always soothed. Even though it's painful, it's soothing at the same time. I feel him kicking and I feel him stirring. I feel his movements and I hear his heartbeat in the hospital. Knowing I am helping him grow every passing minute."

"Hey Ino." She looked up at the whiskered blond. "You said you don't know if it's a boy or a girl, yet you keep calling it him. Why?"

Ino caressed her belly. "I'm not sure, Naruto. Even though I don't know what this child is, somewhere in my heart I feel he might be born a boy. But…I also am hoping my baby is a girl. Either way, I am happy."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other and smiled as they slowly held their hands. Ino sighed as she felt another small kick.

Ino yawned and smiled gently at her two friends. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure," Naruto accepted.

"I was going to see my genin today, but I am really exhausted. Could you go and see how they're doing in their training?" Ino asked.

"No problem," Sakura said with a smile.

"Arigatou."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hyaaaaaa!!!"

The ground shook a bit as Kazuo leaped into the air, avoiding the rocks Nazumi had brought out to make contact and damage. He smiled as he brought out two kunais and threw them at him.

Nazumi smiled as he went ahead and did some hand signs. A kunai made impact.

'Gotcha!' thought Kazuo.

POOF!

'Clone?!' His eyes widened.

"Gotcha!" Nazumi yelled as he kicked Kazuo's back downward onto the floor, making a huge impact. He chuckled as he appeared on the floor. His smile faded when he felt a presence and turned only to be punched by someone.

"You forgot about me." Momo smirked.

POOF!

"Huh?! No way!!" she yelled. "Ah!" A pair of arms slipped around hers and held her in place. She turned slightly to see a smiling Nazumi.

"Overconfident as always," Nazumi stated.

She smirked.

POOF!

'Substitution?!' Nazumi thought as the smoke cleared to reveal leaves. He looked around for the girl. He brought out a kunai and continued looking. 'Behind!' He quickly made a turn and his kunai collided with Momo's.

"Smart boy." She had a smile on her pretty face.

Nazumi smirked as he brought out his other kunai and shielded himself from Kazuo's kunai from the other side. "Working together, eh?" He leaped and Kazuo did some hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fury Palms!" Kazuo launched small circular flames towards Nazumi. The boy evaded them all and gave a confident chuckle. He gasped as one came from nowhere and attacked him.

"Nice one, Kazuo-kun!" Momo cheered. "Huh?! Ah!"

"Pay attention to your surroundings, baka!" Nazumi said with a grin as he held her from behind, a kunai close to her neck.

"Damn! Substitution!" Kazuo said.

Nazumi gave a hearty laugh as he released Momo.

"Nice one, children."

"Rokudaime!" the kids all stood straight and bowed.

"Is Ino-sensei coming today?" Nazumi asked.

"Not today," Sakura replied. "She's a bit exhausted so she needs her rest."

"So will you be our trainers for today, Sakura-sensei? Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure!"

Ino placed the flowers on the grave and sighed as she felt her heart filling with heavy pain. It was just something she will never be able to get over.

"Sasuke…"

The dark crimson rose still on her hair.

"I'll always love you."

"He won't stop crying," Karin said as she gently patted Masaru on the back. TenTen went and took the boy in her arms and checked his forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever." She handed him to Karin. "Has he eaten?"

"I fed him, changed him, bathe him, but nothing. He simply keeps crying and I'm worried," Karin told her.

"Maybe he needs to burp."

"Hn?" The girls turned.

"Hinata!" TenTen went and threw a hug at her long-time friend. "Oh my goodness!! It's been so long! You're so beautiful."

Hinata blushed lightly as she giggled. "Here, Karin, let me see."

Karin handed Masaru over to Hinata and the blunette cooed and then patted Masaru gently on the back a couple of times until he burped and suddenly stopped crying.

"Oh wow, Hinata, how did you know?" TenTen asked.

Hinata handed Masaru to Karin. "It isn't hard to figure out. I've been around maternal women in the clinic I was working in."

"I can't believe you came back. How long are you staying?" Karin asked as she held a sleeping Masaru. Hinata took a seat beside TenTen on the small bench.

"I'm staying for good," Hinata replied.

"Really?" TenTen asked.

Hinata nodded. "The two years I have been gone I realized I missed Konoha and everyone in here. I miss my friends, my family, everyone. Oh, TenTen, how are Suzaka-chan and Kao-kun doing?"

"All well," TenTen answered. "Midori too."

"Midori?"

"Oh, that's right; I haven't written to you the news. I was pregnant again and barely gave birth to another beautiful girl. Her name is Midori."

"Congratulations, TenTen," Hinata said as she gave her friend a hug. "I would love to see her. But first I want to stop by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I missed Ino."

"Okay," TenTen said. "But…"

"Hn?"

"Well, you'll see yourself."

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

The little bell rang and Hinata looked around. Nobody was by the counter but the door was unlocked and the sign said open. She looked around.

She heard footsteps and looked to see someone coming down.

"I'm sorry, but we're…closed…" Ino rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Hinata. "Oh my god! Hina-chan!"

"Ino!" Hinata went and gave her friend a hug. "Uh!" Hinata pulled back and gasped at the sight in front of her. "Ino-chan…you're…"

Ino shrugged and smiled bashfully.

"This is wonderful!" Hinata hugged her again. "So, who's the guy you married? Was it one of your many suitors? Or someone I know?"

Ino's face saddened. Hinata was confused. "It's a long story, Hina-chan."

Ino had told everything to Hinata. About the affair, Sakura finding out, Sasuke's death. Everything.

"It's so…tragic…" Hinata remarked. She faced Ino. "And now…you're with child."

Ino nodded.

"The village doesn't seem angry."

Ino shook her head. "They see the death of Sasuke as something that was natural instinct from Sakura. After all, what woman wouldn't go insane after finding out about her husband's affair?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I…am in a way happy for you. You have a child from the man you love and that loved you."

Ino gave a sad smile. "Yes. And I promised to care for him no matter what."

Hinata noticed the dark rose on Ino's hair. "You still miss him."

"How can I not?"

Hinata hugged her. "I'll be here for you Ino. And I know things will pick up for you soon enough."

Ino smiled. "Thank you, Hina-chan."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stretched out her arms and sighed. She looked over to the Hokage's tower and smiled as she felt the wind blowing her dark blue hair gently.

~Hokage's Tower~

Naruto yawned as he went ahead and continued finishing off his paperwork. He didn't want to arrive late to meet with Sakura. She usually got peeved at that.

The door opened.

"I'm a little busy right now, can't you come back later, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked without looking up.

The door closed.

Naruto continued signing the papers and heard footsteps. Then nothing.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up. And there in front of him stood the familiar Hinata with that bright and shy smile and those beautiful Hyuga eyes. His sapphire eyes brightened at her image. "Hinata!" He stood up and ran to her and brought her into a hug.

"Ah! Naruto!"

"It's so good to see you again!" Naruto said happily and pulled away. "Look at you! You've become even more beautiful, Hinata."

She blushed. "A-arigatou, Naruto…"

"Tell me Hinata, are you here for a visit?"

Hinata shook her head. "I came back to stay…"

"That's great. I missed you."

"Ah. Really?"

"Of course," Naruto replied. His smile faded a bit. Hinata didn't hesitate as she went and brought him into a hug.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm…sorry about Sasuke…"

"Hm. So you know."

Hinata nodded. "I saw Ino and…I…well…was shocked."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I was quite surprised when I found out about her pregnancy as well."

Hinata caressed his hair and kept him in her arms, not wanting this to end. "Naruto…I will be here for you if you need anyone to listen or anything."

"Thanks Hinata, I really appreciate it."

Hinata felt her cheeks warm up and felt her heartbeat. It didn't beat as fast as it used to when they were young, but she could still feel it. She blushed at the memory of her confession to Naruto and felt she had to tell him again. Maybe this time she will have a chance.

"Naruto, I…"

"Hn?" Naruto pulled away and looked past Hinata. The blunette turned and saw a familiar rosette standing before them. Hinata brought a small smile as she waved at her. "Sakura-chan, what's the report?"

"Huh? Oh!" Sakura came to her senses. She went and handed the clipboard to Naruto with the papers. Naruto noticed it was bended and cracked a bit. Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled. "Oi, Hinata! I didn't know you came back. How long are you staying?"

"I came to stay," Hinata replied.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Great!"

"I heard about your lost," Hinata stated. "My deepest apologies."

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright. The person that's mostly hurt is Ino."

"I know, I saw her before coming here."

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure she's delighted to have you here. She really needs all the comfort, after all, it was her whom Sasuke loved all this time."

Hinata nodded. "I understand."

"Naruto, are we still going to the dinner tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Dinner?" Hinata repeated.

"You're invited to the dinner as well, Hinata," Naruto commented. "Please come. It'll make me happy to see you there."

Hinata blushed and smiled. "I'll be there."

"Great!" Naruto said with a huge grin. "See you later then."

Hinata bowed and then walked out of the room. Sakura smiled at Naruto and sighed. Naruto chuckled.

"What?"

"You're jealous," he remarked.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Sakura crossed her arms. "How can I not be?"

"Hn?"

"Hinata and Ino are both such beautiful women. And as experience has told me I cannot hold a man. Lee was taken in by TenTen. Sasuke, my supposed husband was taken in by Ino. And now…you…well…"

"Sakura." He took a hold of her hands and Sakura looked in his sapphire eyes with green ones. They were filled with compassion and love. Naruto caressed her cheek and flicked a bit of her pink hair. "I love you. I have since we were young. And I always dreamed on the moment when we would finally be together."

"Oh Naruto," Sakura said with a small laugh. "You're such an idiot."

Naruto grinned. "An idiot in love."

And with that said he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

~Inuzuka Residence~

Kiba was washing Akamaru and chuckled when the dog would sometimes move, causing some suds of soap to splash towards the brunet.

"Come on Akamaru, you wanna be clean for the party, don't you?"

Akamaru simply barked.

Kiba continued washing the dog.

Akamaru then barked with excitement.

"Hmm."

"Kiba…?"

He half-turned and there stood Hinata before him. He couldn't believe how much she had grown these past years she's been gone. Her beautiful blue hair was longer than two years ago. Her skin was unblemished and her silver-like eyes were enchanting as always.

Akamaru barked again with excitement and ran towards Hinata and leaped back on his hind legs and placed his front paws on her shoulders and licked her face. Hinata simply laughed as the suds from the soap dripped on her face.

"Akamaru. It's good to see you too."

Kiba stood up and simply stared at her.

Akamaru calmed down and went behind Kiba and nudged him forward. Kiba took a few steps forward and then halted.

"It's good to see you, Kiba," Hinata said with that sweet voice of hers as she moved closer to him and they simply stared at each other. "How have you been?"

Kiba shrugged. "Not much has happened the past months."

Hinata nodded. "I heard about the whole situation with Sasuke," she stated.

"A tragic event," Kiba remarked.

Hinata nodded.

Silence.

The blunette went ahead and simply threw her arms around her friend. She sighed contentedly as she sniffed his familiar scent. That scent she had missed so much. The scent that was…Kiba she could say. Kiba hesitated but slowly went ahead and put his hands on her hips. They stayed that way for a long while.

Later that evening everyone attended the small dinner party Naruto and Sakura were holding. Lee was with TenTen. Suigetsu was with Karin and Jugo was there as well. Neji was sitting with Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Hanabi was too.

"Hinata, you must tell me about the villages you have seen," Neji commented. "Sorry we did not have enough time to get acquainted earlier."

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok, Neji-sama."

"You have to tell me about your travels as well, Hinata-neechan," Hanabi commented.

"Of course, Hanabi," Hinata said with a bright smile.

"So, you've been to many villages for the past years?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded. "I've met many people and made friends and all. But I missed Konoha so much and simply had to return."

"We're all happy you're back," Shino said in his usual tone.

Hinata giggled. "I missed everyone and everything here."

Kiba smirked. "And we all missed you."

Hinata blushed slightly.

Naruto cleared his throat. He was sitting in the main table so everyone would be able to see him and hear him. Beside him was Sakura and beside her was Ino. On Naruto's other side was Konohamaru and by his side was his girlfriend Meilin. Beside Ino was Tsunade. And on Meilin's other side was Iruka and by Tsunade's other side was Kakashi.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," Naruto spoke. "This is a very important day for me and you are all important to me. That is why I invited you all. The past years of my life have been filled with so much. Suffering, anger, hatred, friendship, forgiveness, vengeance, confusion, and most importantly, love." He looked at Sakura and she smiled.

"Many of us are unfortunate in love." He looked over at Ino. "We have loved and that love has been taken from us, but we must remember to always look ahead when it comes to those hard times. Because you must never give up when there is hope."

Ino smiled. On another table sat Kurenai and she smiled as well. With her sat Anko, Ibiki, Gai, Hayate, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ebisu, and Suzume.

"I am grateful to many of you that have helped me. And I also know that many of you have mostly suffered just as many of us have and you have been rewarded with great opportunities in life that you should be thankful to."

Gaara held Gem's hand and she gave him that beautiful smile she always reserved for him. He gave her a warm smile too. Kankurou, Temari, and Shikamaru were at the same table. Temari gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Shikamaru held her.

"I myself cannot thank you all enough for everything. For your friendship and your love and acceptance."

Hinata gave a small smile.

"Many of you still haven't found your opportunities, your callings, or even that special someone."

Kiba glanced at Hinata and then looked away and towards Naruto and listened to the speech instead. Hinata had noticed Kiba's quick look.

"And I…am lucky to have found her." Naruto offered his hand to Sakura. She gladly took it and he helped her up. "Sakura, you have been there with me through the worse moments and you have comforted and helped me through many."

"Naruto…"

"Haruno Sakura, in front of all our friends and families I ask you..." He released her hand as he took out a small box and Sakura's eyes widened as he opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond engagement ring. She looked into his sapphire eyes. "…will you marry me?"

Sakura couldn't help it as the tears swelled in her eyes and she nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you, baka."

Naruto smiled as he went ahead and slid the ring on her finger. She looked at him and he wiped her tears away and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Gai was whooping and whistling. Hinata saddened for a while but then wiped that frown and smiled as she slowly clapped.

Naruto and Sakura pulled apart from each other, but stayed in each others' arms.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura."

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

The party went on and everyone congratulated the couple for their engagement. Even Hinata happily congratulated them.

The party finished nicely. Kiba had offered to walk Hinata home and she didn't refuse at all. The walk was a silence walk. Kiba didn't want Hinata to be hurt so he stayed away from the engagement topic.

"I hope they'll be happy." Hinata broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"Sakura is the right girl for Naruto-kun."

"Hinata."

She shook her head. "I feel no regret or anger towards them. Not even sadness."

Kiba smiled. "You really have changed."

"Thanks for walking me home, Kiba."

"No problem at all, Hinata."

She nodded. "Well, good-night." She turned and was about to enter.

"Hinata."

Her eyes widened with surprise as Kiba pulled her by her arm and managed to turn her and planted a kiss on her lips. Hinata's eyes slowly closed. Kiba had his hands on her hips and she placed one hand gently on his cheek.

He pulled away and then quickly released her and ran off.

"Kiba…"

~Next Morning~

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"Hinata, tell me, were you sad yesterday when Naruto proposed to Sakura?" Ino asked as she placed a vase of flowers by the window.

Hinata sighed. "Yes. But…then I realized that there was no point in being sad. Sakura is Naruto's happiness and I am happy for him. He finally got the happiness he deserves."

Ino nodded.

"I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know what to do about Kiba."

"Hina-chan, if you love him then you should go and tell him."

"That's the thing, Ino-chan, I don't know if I love him the way I love Naruto-kun."

"You still love Naruto?" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed. "Yes."

Ino sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You'll have to move on, Hinata."

"I know."

"Will you?"

"Of course."

Ino smiled. "Ah!"

"Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled. "Nothing, the baby just kicked." She caressed her swollen belly. Hinata smiled as she went ahead and looked at Ino. The blonde nodded. Hinata went ahead and caressed Ino's belly. She giggled.

"I felt it."

"He's so feisty and active. And strong. Like his father."

Hinata looked at the sad Ino. Her shoulders trembling as she started crying. Hinata went ahead and brought the blonde into a hug. "Ino."

"I just wish Sasuke was here to feel the baby. To feel him stirring and moving. How I long for his touch and for his humming when we slept."

Hinata nodded. She knew there was nothing she could say. There was nothing to do but let Ino cry. Soon enough, Ino got tired. Hinata had helped the blonde up the stairs and helped her onto her bed and she fell asleep. Hinata waved good-bye to Inoichi and the slowly walked down the street. She looked upwards and sighed.

"I guess I'll just…make a decision…"

~Training Grounds~

Kiba smiled. "Awesome work guys."

"Arigatou, Kiba-sensei!" the genins thanked and bowed.

"Kiba."

The brunet looked up and was surprised to see Hinata. He looked at his genin and smiled at them. "That's it for today, take a break."

"Hai!" The genin bowed and then walked off to do something else. Kiba turned to Hinata and both simply stayed quiet.

"Listen, Hinata, I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to simply--!"

Hinata interrupted him by going to him and giving him a big kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away slightly and gulped.

"Kiba…I want to give you a chance."

"Hinata…I don't want to be your rebound guy."

"You won't be." Hinata looked at his eyes. "That's why I don't want to start a relationship so quickly. I was thinking that maybe I should give you a chance."

Kiba chuckled. "You expect me to court you?"

"No. I don't expect it." Hinata slid her arms off his shoulders and took a hold of his strong hands in her petite ones. "I am hoping you do."

Kiba smiled. He went ahead and hugged Hinata. The blunette sniffed his scent. It felt so good being with him. How could she have not been able to realize such amazing feelings when around Kiba before?

"I promise that you will love me," Kiba assured.

Hinata nodded. "Kiba…"

~Night~

Ino stirred and felt hot as she slept. She lightly groaned as she placed her hands on her belly and rubbed it lightly. "Please calm down," she whispered as she felt the pain. She could hear the gentle wind coming from her balcony window. The she felt it surrounding her hands. Almost as if another pair of hands were on hers. Then moved down to her belly. Her breathing became even and she felt no more pain. It was going away.

She couldn't believe how warm it felt. Her belly being rubbed. At least it felt that way. And mysteriously as if chakra was surrounding her. She smiled and felt the power surging through her body as it continued. She slightly opened her eyes and sure enough a blurred figure looking down at her. Nothing but a shadow. She recognized the figure that seemed to be calming down her baby as it caressed her swollen belly. "Sasuke…"

Her eyes shot opened and she slightly forced herself to sit up. She turned to see her balcony window. It was opened, just as she had left it earlier. Nothing new. She always left it opened and she always had nightmares. This one though, felt so real. As if Sasuke was alive. She sighed as she caressed her belly.

"We'll be fine." She promised the child inside her belly. "Your father watches over us even in death."

Even though last night she had excused it as a dream she still couldn't get the fact that it felt so real. She decided to go and see Kiyoshi about the situation. Maybe it had something to do with her pregnancy that was making her imagine things at night. Or maybe it was a dream of som sort only of her desires and wishes.

~Hospital~

"Meilin?"

"Hey, Ino-chan." Meilin greeted as she put away some small containers and closed the cabinets.

"Mei, where's Kiyoshi, I looked everywhere for her."

"Oh, I guess you didn't know," Meilin commented. "Kiyoshi doesn't work here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"She's planning on moving soon. She said that she felt she failed when it came to Sasuke's death. She thought she should study further until she feels she can accomplish her goal in being able to help those that need her."

"Kiyoshi."

"She knew you would want to see her so she gave me this for you." Meilin took out a letter and handed it to Ino. The blonde took it and stared at her name written fancily on the front. "She said it was written in the letter already, but to tell you anyway to not worry about your baby. That she personally will be here and be ready to deliver it."

"That's in about four months."

Meilin nodded. "Kiyoshi's strange, but her word is a promise that you can be certain she will keep no matter what."

"I guess you're right about that," Ino remarked. "Thanks Mei."

"Ino-chan."

She turned and Meilin smiled. "Believe me that life has a way in throwing curve balls and that you may miss a couple of times, but in the end, it all works out for the best. Trust me on this."

Ino nodded. "I do."

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

Ino read the letter.

_Ino,  
I don't know if you'll believe me when I say that everything happens for a reason. Well, you might believe that. But what you won't believe is when I say that whatever the reason, Fate in a way always does things and ends up giving you the better half. I failed you. I myself thought I would be able to help Uchiha. But in the end, he still had to leave. Ino, your baby is Uchiha no matter what people say. Uchiha he will be born and Uchiha he will be for his entire life. And you my dear are the one and only one that has ever truly been the love one of the Uchiha survivor. I will return to personally deliver your child. And Ino…always be strong and have confidence in yourself. Who knows, maybe one day your true love will wander the living realm and find you and you'll be together. I can promise you that._

_See you in four months!  
~Kiyoshi_

Ino folded the letter and sighed. "Kiyoshi, you're wrong. I will never be able to love anyone the way I have loved Sasuke for so many years. Since I was a little girl." She felt a small kick and lightly patted her belly as she gave a small laugh. "My baby. You and I will make it through. I promise you that. We will make it through this and I will protect you and help you." She closed her eyes and felt light even with a swollen belly. "I love you…my child…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura! You're not even ready yet! Come on, we have to hurry," TenTen stated as she rushed over to where Sakura was seated, Karin helping the rosette with her hair.

"Don't worry TenTen, we still have time," Karin assured.

TenTen giggled. "I'm just excited."

"How do you think I feel?" Sakura said with excitement.

"Hold still, Sakura," Karin stated as she continued brushing the pink hair.

"I can't believe soon you'll be Uzumaki!" TenTen commented.

"Where's Ino?!" Sakura asked, worried. "She's my maid of honor."

"Hinata went to find her," TenTen stated. "She's probably late since, well, you know, in about two to three weeks it'll be time for her to go into labor."

Sakura smiled. "Yes. I just hope she's feeling well enough to attend the wedding and party."

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

"Ino? Where are you?" Hinata looked around. "Ino!" She continued looking around the small shop. She went to the small kitchen. Nobody. She decided to go upstairs.

She opened the door and there on the bed was Ino.

"Ino?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata."

"Ino, are you okay?" Hinata rushed to her friend's side.

"I'm fine," Ino said as she continued breathing.

"What's going on?"

"I just felt strong pains coming from here." She placed a hand on her belly.

"Maybe we should tell Meilin and Lady Tsunade."

"No! This is Sakura's day. I don't want anyone to worry. I'll be fine."

"But…what if…"

"That baby's not due for another few weeks, I'm sure the pain will leave soon enough."

"But…"

"Ok." Ino breathed slowly and sighed. "It's gone. Come on! I promised I'd help Karin with Sakura's hair."

Hinata was still worried but nodded and helped Ino up.

~Sakura's House~

"Ok, Sakura, now we must fix the hem of the dress a little," Temari commented.

"Here are the roses you wanted," Ino stated as she placed them gently on the small table.

"Ino, are you sure you're feeling well today?" Sakura asked. "Your chakra is all over the place today!"

Ino chuckled. "I'll be fine. It's just the baby. He's just eager I guess."

Temari smiled. TenTen did too.

"Okay, how about I fix those cherry blossoms onto your dress and veil. Then I'll work on the hair," Ino stated.

Karin brought the cherry blossoms and placed them all next to the roses. Ino went ahead and started working on the top part of the dress. Hinata helped; worried about her friend since she could tell Ino was lying about feeling fine. Still, she was pretty brave. Always putting others before her. Always willing to help others that needed her even when she knew she was the one that needed help at times. Hinata admired that about Ino. That she was confident, sweet, outgoing, and friendly. Competitive she used to be, but now she settled down and Sakura and her were the best of friends.

"Temari, hand me some of the petals," Ino stated.

"I'll work on the veil," Hinata offered.

"Okay," Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome. "Naruto, calm down."

"I can't, this is nerve-wrecking!" Naruto said. "What if she doesn't come?! What if she changed her mind?!"

"Sakura loves you," Lee commented. "She'll be here."

Naruto nodded.

"Here they come!" Hanabi announced. Everyone went ahead and took their seat on the small chairs. Two girls threw petals on the small row where the bride was to walk through. They went ahead and took their seats. Naruto bit his bottom lips as the bridesmaids made their way through and took their seats at the very front. Then his bride appeared.

Naruto's eyes widened at the beauty. She was so amazing. Never had he thought it was possible for her to become even more beautiful than she already was.

A beautiful white gown. Decorated with beautiful cherry blossoms that were formed into roses. Her gown was real long. Her veil was extremely long and decorated with more cherry blossom flowers. Holding a bouquet of red roses. A bright and beautiful smile on her face as she saw the beautiful garden that surrounded her.

'Just like the vision of the rose quartz.' She thought.

She reached the front. She took the hand of her groom and she looked at him as he gave her that grin she had seen in the vision. She couldn't believe it. This really was the vision. And coming true. She was so stupid for having taken so long in realizing this.

The ceremony began. The rings were given.

"And now, the couple has written their own vows."

Naruto cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Sakura, we have known each other since were little kids. And through our life we have faced many obstacles. Alone and together. As friends. We have learned to communicate and to work together. We have learned to put aside our differences and to be able to understand each other. And through to years Sakura, the one thing that has never changed was my love for you. And I promise that it shall forever remain burning brightly in the darkest hours. I will be there to catch you when you fall. To hold you in balance. And to comfort you when you are upset."

Sakura felt the tears streaming. "Naruto…through my life and childhood I have done nothing but shun you away and be so awful. But as time passed and I opened my heart to you I came to realize that you mean a lot to me. That I didn't want to lose you. Being apart from you have been dreadful and long hours, minutes, seconds, weeks, months, and years. I will always be grateful for your friendship and your love. And I promise to always keep the fire in our love burning. Promise to never again be blinded by anything. And I will be a strong woman for you and for me. I will always be there when you need me, Naruto."

"Uzumaki, do you take Haruno, to love and to cherish. In sickness and in health. Through good or bad. Take her to be your wife, your lover, and your one and only. Refusing all others. Through life of eternal bonding?"

"I do."

"Haruno, do you take Uzumaki, to love and to cherish. In sickness and in health. Through good and bad. Take him to be your husband, your lover, and your one and only. Refusing all others. Through life of eternal bonding?"

"I do."

"Then in the eyes of your friends, family, and all that surrounds us, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you, Naruto."

And a tender kiss they shared.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Ino wiped her tears and clapped for her best friend. Hinata smiled and clapped as well. She looked at the other aisle where Kiba-her boyfriend now for two months-was sitting at. He winked at her and she simply blushed.

But the celebration only began. The morning ceremony passed. And now the party was taking place. Everyone was happy and celebrating. Naruto and Sakura were inseparable. Everyone congratulated them again and would wish them happiness throughout their lives.

"Congrats to you too Kiba and Hinata," Naruto stated. "You guys always did make a cute couple."

"Sorry we never got a chance to congratulate you before," Sakura stated.

"It's okay, with all the wedding preparations we ourselves never got a chance to tell anybody," Kiba remarked, one arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"I wish you both happiness," Hinata told Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks, Hinata," Sakura said as she hugged her friend. "Where's Ino?"

"I saw her heading to the bathroom," Karin stated, coming from behind Hinata and Kiba with Suigetsu by her side.

"I'll go get her," Sakura said. She gave Naruto a kiss and left.

~Bathroom~

"Ah! Why now?! Not yet. Please not yet." Ino whimpered as she held her belly. "Please no, you are not due yet."

"Ino? Ino are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." Ino lied.

"You look pale," Sakura said.

"Nothing, it's just minor—AH!"

"Ino?! What's wrong?"

"Ah! It hurts so much! I have to---AH!"

"Oh no! Ino, the baby is probably coming already!" Sakura held her friend and helped her sit down.

"No, it's not due."

"Hold on, Ino."

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Gem! Get someone to help! Ino's having contractions!"

Gem rushed out of the bathroom.

"Hold on Ino, it'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Sakura. This was supposed to be…your night…"

"No, no. Ino, don't apologize." Sakura grabbed a towel and wiped some sweat from Ino's forehead. The door slammed open.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"I already called an ambulance!" TenTen stated.

"Kiba, Suigetsu, help me get Ino out," Sakura stated. They went ahead and helped the blonde stand up and walk out of the bathroom. They placed her on a chair and Ino started breathing heavily.

"Hold on, Ino," Karin stated.

"Where's the ambulance?!" Sakura questioned.

"There's trouble on the road!" Gem called out.

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"They can't arrive soon, something's holding them up," Gem explained.

"This is not happening," Sakura said.

"Guys!" Hanabi came running. "Look who I ran into!"

"Kiyoshi!" Meilin recognized.

Kiyoshi rushed to Ino and held her wrist. She felt her forehead and then her belly. "Help me take her home. The ambulance won't get here in time! Come on!" She rushed off. They didn't ask anything. Jugo went ahead and picked up Ino and they all rushed towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Once there Inoichi went and heated up some water and rushed upstairs and opened the door to her room. Jugo went ahead and put down Ino carefully, on her mattress.

"Why does it hurt so much?!!" Ino cried.

"Where's Kiyoshi?!" Gem asked.

Kiyoshi suddenly arrived. A few other cloaked and hooded people behind her entered the room and surrounded Ino. "It's ok, they're my helpers from the special medical force," she stated. "I need everyone out of the room!"

"I wanna stay and help!" Sakura commented.

"Me too!" Meilin offered.

"I can help too," Karin stated.

"I can as well," TenTen remarked.

"Me too," Gem spoke.

"No! You can't!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Why not?!" Meilin asked.

"Ino was supposed to give birth in about two weeks, this is dangerous. No mistakes can be made here and the medical force knows what they're doing! We need all the focus we can get!"

"But--!"

Ino cried out. "What's happening to me?!"

"Being the child is Uchiha, it's quite strong," Kiyoshi explained quickly. "This will be a delicate procedure. Please, leave this to us."

"I trust you," TenTen said and walked out. Karin and Gem left as well. Meilin bit her bottom lip but bowed and walked away. Tsunade glared at Kiyoshi for a while then simply left as well. Hinata hesitated but left as well. Sakura picked Kiyoshi by the collar of her cloak.

"If anything happens to her or that child I will kill you," Sakura threatened and then walked off. Inoichi went and gave the hot bucket of water to Kiyoshi and she thanked and bowed and he left. Kiyoshi closed the door and locked it and then turned her attention to Ino.

"What's happening?! I'm going to lose the child!"

"No, Ino, you won't," Kiyoshi promised. She went ahead and fixed her hair to keep it out of the way. "It'll all be alright." She put on her hood. "We'll get rid of some of the pain. But it'll be only for a few minutes and the pain will return. Once the pain comes back that's when you'll know it's about time to finally have to push."

Ino nodded and breathed heavily.

Kiyoshi did a few hand signs and chakra suddenly appeared. Everyone followed. She went ahead and murmured something. Everyone did as well. She did a few movements, everyone followed. Ino felt strange. She felt the pain subsiding. Kiyoshi went ahead and placed her hands over Ino's belly and with the chakra surrounding her hands she did a few movements over her belly and Ino gasped as she felt the pain leaving. Kiyoshi murmured some more words and the others repeated. Ino turned to the cloaked person standing next to her. She realized the person, even though she couldn't see the person's face, seemed to be nervous. Why?

~Living Room~

"If anything happens to her, I'll--!!"

"Calm down, honey," Naruto told Sakura as he took a hold of her shoulders. "I'm sure Kiyoshi knows what she's doing."

"She could've let me help!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We're all worried," Karin told the rosette. "All we can do is trust her and that special force of hers."

"That's what worries me! What if they do something to the baby?! Or to Ino?! Or worse, to both of them!"

"You're overreacting," Naruto told his new bride.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"It'll be fine," he promised. "Trust me."

"I trust you," Sakura stated. "I don't trust Kiyoshi!"

"I'm sure she'll deliver the child safe and sound," Hanabi told her.

"You trust her, Hanabi?" Hinata asked her sister.

Hanabi shook her head. "I don't know, to be honest, Kiyoshi's never really been one to trust in my opinion. She's always been so mysterious."

Sakura worried even more.

Naruto held her in his arms and Sakura began to silently cry.

"I really hope Ino and the baby will be fine!"

"Where's Ino's dad?" Kiba asked.

"Out in the back," Hinata answered. "He's worried too."

"We all are," Shikamaru remarked.

Temari nodded.

~Ino's Room~

"Ah! The pain! It's coming back!"

"Kiyoshi is it time?" one asked.

Kiyoshi nodded. "It is."

"Ah!" Ino screamed.

"Okay Ino, push! Come on!" Kiyoshi encouraged.

The blonde panted and took deep breaths as she pushed and tried not to scream.

"Come on! Just a bit more!" Kiyoshi said.

Ino screamed as she pushed harder and felt as if she was near the end. "I can't!"

"Ino! You want your child, don't you?!" Kiyoshi shouted.

Ino nodded.

"Then push! You're almost there!"

Ino pushed more. The person next to her offer their hand and Ino took it. The strength of the person's hand it was mostly male. Ino could tell even through this pain. She tightened her grip on the his hand. She screamed loudly as she gave one final hard push.

"It's here!" Kiyoshi called and cries filled the dark room, lit only by the moonlight outside, the light shining on the crying and naked child. Kiyoshi nodded at the cloaked male that held Ino's hand. He noticed Ino's hand went limp and slowly went down. Her eyes closed.

"Don't worry," Kiyoshi told him. "She's alive. Just fainted." The person went to her and helped Kiyoshi with cleaning the baby and everything. The other cloaked people murmured and chanted as the cloaked male cut the umbilical cord and then Kiyoshi handed the child to him and he carefully washed the crying baby.

Ino groaned.

"My baby…I want…my baby…"

Kiyoshi walked to Ino and stared at the blonde's tired blue eyes. "Congratulations, Ino."

"Huh?"

"It's a healthy and strong boy," Kiyoshi commented.

Ino smiled. "A…boy…"

Kiyoshi turned to the cloaked male and he went and handed Kiyoshi the baby. A cloaked female helped Ino sit up and gave her a drink. Ino coughed a little and she looked over at Kiyoshi, holding the small bundle. Ino smiled.

"Quite a blessing, Ino," Kiyoshi spoke. "Your child was born under a full moon. He will be strong indeed."

* * *

Yep! Also, apparently according to myth if a child is born under a night when there's a full moon then the child will be a strong one. Anyway, yeah, nothing much to say I guess.

Please review my peeps. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AUTHOR: **sweetcandy13 A.K.A. Lily  
**ANIME: **NARUTO series  
**RATED: **T (for suggestive themes, sexual themes, strong language, violence)  
**PAIRINGS: **SASUKEXINO (SasuIno)  
**OTHER PAIRINGS: **SASUSAKU (Forced marriage), NARUSAKU, LEETEN, SHIKATEMA, SUIKARIN, GAAGEM  
**CREATOR: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**CREATOR OF GEM IYAMA:** Me  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OR ANYTHING BY POSTING THIS FANFIC HERE. THIS IS ALL FANMADE AND IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL NARUTO SERIES._

A/N: This will take place after SHIPPUDEN. Sasuke came back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. The Akatsuki have been defeated. And everything has gone to normal now! It's been about a few years now and everyone is an adult now.

SUMMARY - She got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura has been married to Uchiha Sasuke, her dream boy, but unfortunately it hasn't been her dream marriage. Both live in a sham of a marriage and something is up with Sasuke...Disgusted with the idea of the rosette being his wife, Sasuke seeks comforts in the arms of another woman and the one woman that he feels he is truly in love with...Uzumaki Naruto still loves Haruno Sakura, currently known as Uchiha Sakura, but he knows it is wrong to love the woman that is married to his best friend. But knowing about his affair, Naruto can't feel but wanting to be by Sakura's side. What will happen? And is Sasuke's affair only a sexual fling or is it true love?

Well, here you are people, the last chapter of this fanfic I dedicated in writing even when I had writer's block I tried my hardest! Anyway, enjoy and hopefully you have all enjoyed it!

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Together in Peace**

Sakura quickly stood up. The medical force all walked out. Kiyoshi was last and closed the door after they all left. She looked over at everyone.

"What happened?!" Sakura questioned.

Kiyoshi sighed. "She's fine. And so is the child."

Sakura sighed in relief and Naruto brought her into a hug as both were relieved and happy to hear the good news.

"Thank goodness," Hinata spoke. "Can we see them?"

Kiyoshi thought for a minute. "Of course." She went back upstairs and they followed. She slowly opened the door. They all slowly and quietly entered, noticing that Ino was singing to her baby boy. Her singing became a simple hum as she held him close to her bosom. The baby sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

Slowly and calmly Hinata walked forward to Ino and looked at the cloaked figure next to the bed.

"Don't worry, I told him to stay while I get you," Kiyoshi commented. Hinata went ahead and stood beside the humming Ino. Sakura went ahead and stood in front of the bed. Naruto beside her. Shikamaru and Temari entered as well.

Ino opened her eyes and smiled. "My baby boy."

Sakura smiled. "Congratulations Ino."

Inoichi entered and walked towards his daughter. Ino smiled at her father and showed him the little bundle in her arms. "Your grandson."

Inoichi smiled tenderly. "He's so small."

Ino nodded as she stared at the little one with porcelain skin. She noticed the bits of hair were black. The baby slightly opened his eyes to reveal a color of ebony. Ino's eyes suddenly became teary and she began to softly cry.

"Ino?" Hinata looked at her friend.

"He resembles his father so much," Ino cried.

Hinata didn't know what to say as she stared at the little one. He did resemble Sasuke. He was a gorgeous baby. Sakura stayed quiet too. Naruto sighed as he went and touched Ino's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"We'll all be here for you, Ino," Naruto promised.

"I know." With one hand she wiped her tears as she looked back at the small child in her arms. So small. So delicate. And of course, the heir to the Uchiha name. A firstborn.

"What will you name him?" Temari asked.

Ino smiled, having the name in mind already.

"Ichirou…"

"That's a nice name," Shikamaru said with a tender smile.

"My firstborn son," Ino spoke in a soft voice as she stared at him. "My little Ichirou."

xxxxxxxxxx

~Next day~

"Kiyoshi left? Again?" Tsunade asked.

Meilin nodded. "No sign of her or the special medical force."

Tsunade was thoughtful for a minute. "Well, I guess there's no need to wonder. After all, she was only here to help Ino with the delivery of the baby."

"Yes." Meilin looked around. "By the way, Tsuande-sensei, where's Rokudaime-sama?"

Tsunade chuckled. "For a few days I thought it would be nice that Naruto spend his time with his new wife. After all, they're newlyweds."

"So very kind of you, Tsunade-sama," Meilin said with a giggle.

~Naruto's House~

"Hm."

"Morning, sleepyhead," Sakura said groggily to her husband.

Naruto kissed her forehead and smiled. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than ever," Sakura stated.

Naruto held his rosette and chuckled as their bodies came closer and tingle to each others' touch.

~Ino's House~

"Thank you, come back anytime," Inoichi said and the customer bowed and left. He stretched and went to the small living room at the back and saw his daughter with Ichirou. He smiled as he went straight to the kitchen to fix something to eat.

"Ichirou's got quite an appetite," Ino spoke.

Inoichi chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that. He has to be well-fed. To grow big and strong."

Ino giggled. "You're right about that, father."

"Want anything?"

"Nah."

"Remember, Ino, you have to be healthy," Inoichi reminded.

"I know father. But I'm not hungry right now. I just want to be with my baby," Ino remarked.

"Well, I'll fix you up something and when you get hungry you can eat, okay?"

"Thanks dad."

The little bell chimed. Inoichi went to see who it was. "Ino! Company."

"Ino-sensei!!"

The kids rushed in and stopped by the small couch Ino was sitting on.

"We missed you, Ino-sensei," Nazumi said.

"We picked these for you, sensei," Momo said as she showed Ino the cosmos.

"Oh, they're lovely," Ino said sweetly. Momo went ahead and gently put them on the table. The she went to look at the baby Ino held in her arms. "He's so adorable."

"What's his name?" Kazuo asked.

"Ichirou," Ino answered.

"That's a beautiful name, sensei," Momo commented.

Ichirou yawned and Momo cooed at the small baby.

"Man, that's amazing," Nazumi spoke.

"What is?" Momo asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Nazumi asked her. "Bah! Should've known you wouldn't. You're still not highly skilled."

"Hmph!" Momo bonked Nazumi on the head.

"Ow!"

"Already I can feel sparks of chakra from this child," Kazuo stated. "It's like…amazing. I never would've thought so soon."

"Hm. Well, he'll develop more and more as he gets older," Ino told them. "So, if you guys want to train, then I guess you can, but…I can't train you yet. I still need to rest for a few days. I'm sure you guys can handle a little training session of your own."

"Sure!" They all agreed.

Ino giggled. "Alright then, develop enough chakra to stay standing on a tree for twenty seconds. Tomorrow I will try and see if I can go and see who really did it."

"Hai! Ino-sensei!" they said.

"See you later sensei!" Nazumi said and walked out.

Kazuo smiled. "Take care."

Momo stayed a while and looked at Ichirou once more. "Hope you feel better soon, sensei. And hope Ichirou grows big and strong." She bowed and then walked out.

Ino looked down at her son. She sighed contentedly. "Hopefully, now all we can have is peace and no surprises. Ichirou, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise…"

Ichirou held his mother's hand and giggled.

Days passed and Ino got better and healthier. She would train her genin while Hinata gladly took care of little Ichirou. Of course, Ino would give her genins time off so she can spend time with him. She would hum and sing and speak to him.

Naruto and Sakura were happy together as well. When he returned to the office, Sakura went with him. Both bowed at Tsunade and she gave them both a hug, congratulating them both on their happiness. Meilin hugged Sakura happily.

"I passed my training!!" Meilin cheered.

Tsunade smiled. Sakura congratulated her and hugged her again. Naruto hugged them both, his beautiful wife, and the girl that has been like a daughter for Sakura.

And of course, Meilin has had more happiness than just passing the medical training with Tsunade and becoming her assistant. She was also happy to be with Konohamaru. They would go to Ichiraku Ramen and talk and joke around about stuff. Konohamaru would tell her about the times Naruto made a fool of himself when he was younger. Meilin would laugh.

"I really like you…Meilin…"

Meilin blushed. "I…like you too, Konohamaru…"

Hinata would spend time with Hanabi and train with her physically, mentally, and medically. Hanabi wanted to learn how to help out the injured. Hinata was happy to know that her sister wanted to help out others. The times she wasn't training, she was with Kiba. Walking around and talking and laughing and kissing.

"You guys make an adorable couple," Sakura commented.

"Thanks," Hinata said with a bright smile.

"I've never seen you happier in ever like these past days," Naruto remarked.

"Well, now I have a reason to be happy," Hinata stated. She looked at the man beside her. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Kiba chuckled. "No, I'm the lucky one."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura blushed lightly as she realized that she herself was also lucky to have such an amazing husband by her side. Someone that really loved her through anything. Better and worse. Speaking of worse, she still cooked and Naruto still ate it, but as she continued cooking, her food got a little better. Of course Sakura never knew Naruto would get sick mostly because of her, but he was more than happy to eat everything she made. And of course, the nights were as romantic and passionate as ever. Except now, they weren't committing the sin of adultery, simply fulfilling their marital pleasures.

Sakura would also go to Ino and asked her to teach her to cook better. The friends became closer, like sisters just when they were little girls. Most of Sakura's cooking would be horrible, but Ino would simply laugh and say that practice makes perfect. She would also have TenTen, Karin, Hinata, and whenever Temari and Gem visited, over to help out as well. They all would have a fun time together, catching up on everything.

Karin and Suigetsu would both happily take care of Masaru when he cried. Whenever Karin was out shopping for groceries, Suigetsu would care for the little crying boy. And whenever he had trouble he would walk out with Masaru and the baby would always be cheerful and happy. Of course whenever Karin got home she would see them both always sleeping.

"My little boys." She would laugh and cover her husband with a blanket and take Masaru to his crib.

Lee and TenTen were as close as ever. Always happily spending time with their family. Their two twins and their youngest, Midori. The twins would sometimes love talking to Midori and telling her how cool it was to be a ninja, even though they weren't even close to being ninjas yet.

One night Tsunade let Naruto go home early to be with Sakura and was doing all the paperwork, Meilin with her to help out. The door slightly opened.

"Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up and smiled as she stood up. "Shizune."

They both walked to each other and gave each other a hug. Once they released each other, Tsunade brought Meilin to her side. "This is my new assistant, Meilin Kiomari. She's been…a wonderful assistant and has come far. Meilin, this is Shizune, an old-time of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Meilin," Shizune said.

"Hello," Meilin greeted.

"Lady Tsunade, there's so much to tell you," Shizune stated.

Tsunade chuckled. "Meilin, take the rest of the night off. And tomorrow as well. You earned it."

"Arigatou! Sensei!" Meilin waved at Shizune and then walked out of the room. Tsuande went and sat down and took out a bottle of sake and two cups. Shizune smiled as she went to take a seat and both shared a drink or two.

The days would continue to pass by. Missions would still be given, but recently there's been a peaceful moment in all of Konohagakure. But one day…

"Naruto!" Sakura walked in.

"Sakura-chan?"

"They're…here…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

In came none other than Hatasha with Otasha by her side. Naruto stood up and Sakura stood beside him. Both held hands and stared hard at the Amazon warriors in front of them.

Hatasha bowed. "Rokudaime-sama," she said sweetly. "I wish you happy blessings. Both you and your wife."

"Lady Hatasha, what is it that you wish from us?" Naruto asked.

Hatasha chuckled. "You already know."

Naruto nodded. Meilin came in with Ino by her side. Ino held the small bundle and glared at the two Amazons in front of her. They turned and smiled.

"I won't let you hurt Ichirou," Ino promised.

"Ichirou," Hatasha repeated. "A beautiful name. Firstborn son. Ino, is it? We hope that you will raise this child to be strong. A bright future awaits him."

Ino nodded. "I will. I promise."

"May the spirits guide you and young Ichirou in life. Always remember that a woman can accomplish anything she sets her heart to. Even without that someone."

Ino saddened a bit but forced a smile and nodded. "I know that. And I will always remember that."

Hatasha nodded. "Very well. I thank you for allowing us to see your child. We will come soon once again to see the progress you are making. We hope it's no bother."

"None at all, Lady Hatasha," Naruto commented.

Hatasha smiled. "And pretty soon we hope to see little ones from you and the missus," she stated.

Sakura blushed.

Naruto grinned.

Ino giggled.

Everything seemed to be set. Everyone seemed to be as before. No problems, only missions going on. Genins being trained. Chunins being trained. Children going to the academy and learning new skills as best as they could. Jounins teaching every single day. Konoha was once more a village of joy and laughter within the civilians.

~Night~

Ino tucked in Ichirou and kissed his forehead as the baby's little tummy moved up and down as he breathed in a rhythm. Ino smiled as she walked to her bed and sat on the mattress. She didn't want to be to far away from Ichirou so she simply had a crib be put in her room so she can care for him even in night.

She felt a gentle breeze coming from her balcony window and walked towards it. She looked up at the stars and suddenly felt her tears. She pulled off the dark rose from her hair and stared at it and gave it a gentle kiss, using just a bit of chakra to form small sparks on it.

"Sasuke…wouldn't want me to…grieve and be hurt forever. He would…want me to be strong and be able to push forward for our son…" She slowly released the flower and the wind surrounded her a bit as if someone was hugging her and the rose flew off into the night sky.

"Sayonara Uchiha Sasuke…" Ino spoke. "I will never forget you…"

_THE END_

**EPILOGUE**

"It's funny how many times one never realizes how much damage they can make until they witness it with their very own eyes…"

A small gust of wind blew.

"…Nobody ever wants to admit they are wrong or that they made a mistake because they want perfection in their lives and in their heart, mind, and soul. Even if it means the sadness of others and the imprisonment of other people's lives…"

Her hood fell off, revealing her face. She smiled as she stood on the hill that had a perfect view of Konohagakure even in night.

"…And now, here we are, hoping that everything works out for the best for everyone. Of all the people I have studied in villages, Ino was sure the most interesting one. Without knowing I discovered ties that were around her that including a young Hokage, a young woman with a troubled heart, and a young man with emotions so clear yet unsaid. And all that horrible events had to happen in order for two of them to find happiness while the other two had to relinquish it."

The cloaked figure beside her caught sight o something and carefully and gently reached for it. A beautiful dark rose. Kiyoshi turned to the person and smiled.

"Chakra rests around the flower." She turned to the village. "Obviously she has decided to relinquish that which holds her into depression in order to proceed with life along with her child. A bold, strong, and good move. I wish Yamanaka a good life with her son." The person sniffed the rose. Kiyoshi turned and so did the other person. "Everything will work out for the best. Trust me. I promised you, didn't I…?"

* * *

The end was written in a much fancier font but I guess only one font is acceptable here. Oh well. Anyway, the ending and I enjoyed doing this fanfic! I am so happy many people enjoyed it.

Yep, ending! Or is it....?


End file.
